FOGO E GELO
by Douglas Eugman
Summary: Bella é prima de Jacob e conhece Edward na escola. Ela então descobre que seu primo é um lobo e que Edward é um vampiro. O que vai acontecer quando ela descobrir que também é um lobo e tiver uma impressão com Edward? COMPLETA!
1. Capitulo um

**1- Capítulo um**

Meu nome é Isabella Swan, mas gosto que me chamem de Bella.

Eu morava com meus pais, Charlie e Reneé em Phoenix, mas a convivência não é uma coisa tão simples, e por forças do destino eles quiseram se separar. Eu sempre fui muito ligada ao meu pai, por isso resolvi vir morar com ele, e ele decidiu ir pra Forks, cidade onde moravam alguns parentes seus.

Em Forks morava seus pais, meu queridos avós (nem tão queridos assim, mas tudo bem). Em La Push, cidade grudada em Forks, moravam seu irmão Billy e seu filho Jacob.

Assim que arrumamos nossas coisas na nova casa fomos visitar nossos parentes em La Push.

Quando vi Jacob me assustei. Aquele pirralho feioso tinha se transformado em um homem! Fazia cerca de dois anos que eu não vinha pra cá, e nesses dois anos ele engordou no mínimo uns dez quilos de puro músculo!

— Oi Jake! — Disse assim que meu pai estacionou o carro. — Quanto tempo que eu não te vejo!

— Bella! Você está linda! — Disse ele me abraçando e me erguendo do chão. — Você vai estudar aqui, né?

— Aqui? Como assim?! — Perguntei confusa.

— É que tem uma escola em Forks, mas eu estudo na daqui da reserva.

— Ah... Creio eu que meu pai já me matriculou na da de Forks mesmo. Seria meio contramão vir pra cá se tem uma mais perto.

— Poxa, seria tão legal se estudássemos juntos!

— Verdade! Mas a gente vai se ver sempre de qualquer jeito!

— Promete que vai vir sempre pra cá?!

— Claro! Sempre que estiver sem o que fazer.

Acho que minha sinceridade não agradou muito Jake, mas o que eu poderia fazer?

Ficamos o dia inteiro conversando enquanto Charlie conversava com Billy, pai de Jacob e meu tio preferido.

— O que está achando da idéia de morar aqui em Forks? — Perguntou meu pai enquanto voltávamos pra casa.

— Meio fim de mundo demais pra se morar, mas legal.

— Que bom. Amanhã vou buscar seu carro, assim vai poder ir com ele na segunda pra escola.

— Não precisava pai!

_Precisava sim! Hoho'_

— Não tem de que!

Cheguei em casa cansada e fui dormir. Uma garota "normal" estaria saindo pra algum lugar uma hora dessas em pleno sábado, mas eu não era uma pessoa com todos os parafusos no lugar.

Acordei no dia seguinte com uma buzina estridente e meu pai gritando pra eu descer.

Cambaleei escada a baixo e fui até a varanda ver o que estava acontecendo.

Abri a porta e a fechei de volta.

_Droga! O Arnold Schwarzenegger depois de um bronzeamento artificial está aqui! E ele me viu com um pijama ridiculamente curto e desbotado! Não acredito que meu primo saradão me viu assim!_

Corri pro meu quarto xingando cada inseto que ousava cruzar meu caminho e troquei de roupa. Penteei o cabelo, me calcei e voltei pra varanda.

Aí sim eu fui olhar o carro.

Era um Cross Fox amarelo. Era lindo!

— É lindo! Eu amei pai! — Disse correndo pra dar um abraço nele.

— Não. Esse não é o seu, esse é o do Jacob. O seu é aquele. — Ele apontou pro lado, segui o olhar pra direção que ele estava apontando.

Era um Ford Ka XR preto, aquele carro que não tem bunda.

— Ah... — Não pude esconder minha frustração.

_Ah, pensa bem. Poderia ser um fusca, ou um carro bem velho. Mas poderia ser bem melhor também, uma ferrari, um porsche, um volvo..._

— Mas obrigada mesmo assim. — Tentei consertar. — Eu amei de coração.

_Não era bem o que eu queria, mas eu tinha gostado._

— Que bom Bells. — Disse meu pai. — Vá dar uma volta! — Ele então jogou as chaves pra mim.

Entrei no meu mais novo carro e girei a chave.

— Você sabe andar nisso aí?! — Perguntou Jacob entrando no carro e se sentando ao meu lado.

— Claro que sei! Você é mais novo que eu, e se você sabe eu também tinha que saber!

Dei umas voltas no quarteirão e quando voltei pra casa fui tomar café da manhã. Jacob ficou em casa o dia inteiro. Fiz panquecas pro almoço e Charlie, meu querido papai, e Jacob, meu primo anabolizado, ficaram o dia inteiro assistindo jogos de futebol na TV.

A noite fiquei um pouco no computador. Jacob foi embora quando já era quase onze horas, e aí fui pra cama. Eu estava super ansiosa pro meu primeiro dia de aula por isso sabia que não ia conseguir dormir rápido, mas a sorte estava ao meu lado e dormi bem antes do que eu previa.

Acordei no dia seguinte com o despertador gritando.

Tomei banho, me arrumei, tomei café e peguei meu carro. Dirigi até a escola andando devagar, pois estava bem adiantada.

Chegando a escola estacionei o carro no estacionamento vazio e fui pegar meu horário na secretaria. Ainda faltava quase vinte minutos pro começo das aulas, então me sentei em um banco no refeitório e fiquei esperando os minutos passarem.

Como não tinha nada pra fazer fiquei reparando nas pessoas que passavam. Parecia que naquela escola só tinham garotos medianos, aqueles _feios arrumadinhos_. Aí vi três garotos e duas garotas lindos de morrer entrando no refeitório.

O primeiro era grande, bem grande mesmo. Tinha cabelos loiros e olhos cor de topázio. Ele estava de mãos dadas com uma loira que devia ser a miss universo. Os olhos da loira também eram praticamente dourados como os dele.

Logo atrás vinha uma garota baixinha, de cabelos pretos e curtos. Ela estava abraçada com um loiro, mas esse loiro era uns bons centímetros menor que o outro que estava com a miss, só que era igualmente lindo.

E então, solitário mais atrás, vinha o garoto mais lindo que jamais vira. Ele era alto, pele cor de leite, assim como os outros, e olhos da mesma cor dos outros também. Seus cabelos eram acobreados e desgrenhados de um jeito que o deixava ainda mais lindo.

_Caracas será que aqui é a escola de modelos?_

_Vai ser lindo assim na ponte que partiu!_

_Agora a pergunta que não quer calar: Por que o mais lindo de todos está solteiro ainda?_

_Bom, deve ser por isso mesmo, porque é o mais lindo de todos. Ele não deve ficar com qualquer uma, afinal sendo lindo desse jeito ele pode ter quem ele quiser! E ele deve ser bem exigente na escolha._

_Qual será seu nome?_

— Oi! Você é aluna nova né?! Qual seu nome? — Uma garota sentou ao meu lado e quase gritou a pergunta, me tirando de meus devaneios.

— Oi. Sim. Meu nome é Isabella Swan, mas me chame de Bella.

— Oi Bella! Meu nome é Jessica.

— Prazer.

— Prazer. É, desculpe a intromissão, mas eu notei que você estava olhando pros Cullen.

— Cullen? Quem? Aqueles bonitões ali?

— Esses mesmo! — Disse ela sorrindo. Mas seu sorriso era mais como um "você é uma idiota". — Eles são meio antisociais, entende? Por isso não tenha muita esperança com o Edward, aquele de cabelo acobreado.

_O que ela está querendo dizer afinal? Já sei, ela está afim dele e nunca conseguiu nada com ele? Claro que é isso! E está querendo que eu não tente nada com ele também. Mas é claro que eu não vou tentar nada, olha só pra mim! Eu sou uma pobre mortal, nunca que ele ia querer alguma coisa comigo, e eu tenho um pouco de 'semancol'* pra ficar na minha! Mas então o nome do Brad Pitt de Forks é Edward? Interessante..._

— Ah sim, obrigada pela dica. — Respondi sorrindo do mesmo jeito que ela tinha sorrido pra mim.

_Com certeza ela é uma idiota. Mas e daí? Contanto que ela não fique reparando em tudo que eu faço, como agora que veio tirar meu cavalinho da chuva com Edward antes de eu sequer comprar um cavalo. Uma idiota a mais ou uma a menos no mundo. Tanto faz._

— Oi Jess! Oi... É, qual seu nome? — Um garoto loiro dos olhos falou pra mim se sentando ao lado de Jessica.

— Oi Mike! Essa aqui é a Bella, Bella esse é Mike. — Disse Jessica antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer coisa.

— Oi! — Disse o garoto se aproximando de mim e me dando um beijo estalado no rosto. — Qual vai ser sua primeira aula?

— Biologia. — Respondi.

— Legal! A minha também! — Disse ele. — Vamos então pra sala, eu te mostro onde é. Tchau Jess.

Jessica ficou visivelmente irritada ao ver que Mike estava a "abandonando" pra me mostrar a sala.

Chegando na sala me sentei no fundo e Mike se sentou ao meu lado. Ele ficou a aula inteira perguntando coisas sobre mim, como de onde eu tinha vindo, o que eu fazia no tempo livre, se eu já conhecia Forks...

Edward, o bonitão do pedaço, teve a primeira aula comigo, mas o resto do dia não o vi.

Conheci uma outra garota, amiga de Jessica, seu nome era Lauren.

_Caracas, será que todas as garotas dessa escola são assim chatas pra cacete? God!_

_Tudo bem ser um pouco exibida, ou ser patricinha, ou talvez nojentinha. Mas querer ser tudo isso junto e misturado?!_

O dia foi bem interessante no final das contas, conheci no total três pessoas!

_Grande coisa._

Depois da aula fui pra casa, e chegando lá vi um Cross Fox estacionado em frente.

_Jake!_

— Oi! — Disse assim que desci o carro e o vi sentado na soleira da porta. — Faz tempo que está aqui?

— Na verdade faz sim, uns trinta minutos. Não sabia ao certo que horas você saía da escola.

_Caracas, agora o corpo bombado de Jacob estava sem graça. Bom, qualquer pessoa fica sem graça comparado com aquele deus grego que atende por Edward._

— Você não foi pra escola não? — Perguntei.

— Fui sim. Mas a minha aula acaba mais cedo. Mas e aí, como foi a aula?

— Legal. Conheci três pessoas e meia.

— Como assim?

— Ah... Conversei com três pessoas, a Jessica, o Mike e a Lauren. Mas conheci de ouvir falar um tal de Edward.

— Edward? Um dos Cullen?

— Esse mesmo!

— Bella. — Jacob agora tinha um tom de desaprovação. — Fique longe dos Cullen!

— Tá, mas por quê? — _O que será que eles tinham de errado? Será que eram Mafiosos Russos? Isso explicaria o porque das duas garotas se vestirem tão bem._

— Porque sim Bella! Prometa que vai ficar longe deles!

— Hei, calma aí! Eu não posso prometer nada! Se você me der uma boa justificativa tudo bem, mas... Olha, eu nem os conheço, e provavelmente não vou conhece-los, Jessica disse que eles são antisociais. Relaxa! Provavelmente, e é quase certeza, eu nunca vou conversar com eles.

— Bom... Deixa pra lá! — Disse ele sorrindo. — Quer dar uma volta?

— Eu gostaria de almoçar agora. Mas podíamos sair depois do almoço. Que tal?

— Tudo bem.

Entrei em casa e Jacob veio logo atrás. Esquentei as panquecas que tinham sobrado de domingo e fiz um suco. Jacob comeu bem mais da metade, só não me importei porque não estava afim mesmo de comer panqueca mais um dia seguido.

— Vamos pra onde? — Perguntei enquanto lavava os pratos.

— Estava pensando em te mostrar a cidade. Quer dizer, sei que você conhece bastante coisa, já que você vinha sempre pra cá, mas tem coisas que sei que não conhece.

— Tá legal.

Jacob me levou até La Push, numa praia que devia ser visitada por cinco pessoas a cada dez anos.

— Me fala vai, por que eu não devo conversar com os Cullen? Eles são radiativos, são ladrões foragidos da policia, são piratas?

— Não. Só não são pessoas que você deva ter amizade, só isso.

— Já sei! Você e o tal de Edward já saíram na _porrada?!_

— Na verdade...

— Ah! Eu sabia! Foi por causa de alguma garota?

— Não!

— Não?... Então foi por quê?

— Na verdade a gente _quase_ brigou, mas não passou do quase.

— Por quê?

— Você faz muitas perguntas!

Franzi o cenho e mostrei a língua pra ele. Jake deu um sorriso amarelo.

Ficamos conversando um pouco, depois ele me levou de volta pra casa. Fiquei morrendo de inveja de seu carro, e apavorada com a velocidade que ele chegava.

— Foi muito legal passear com você! — Disse ele quando parou em frente de casa.

— Também achei. Até amanhã! — Ele então se aproximou de mim e me deu um beijo na bochecha.

Senti meu rosto queimar. Não porque tinha ficado corada por ele ter chegado tão próximo, afinal o considerava como um irmão mais novo, mas sim porque ele estava muito quente!

— Cara! Você tá com febre! — Disse colocando a mão em sua testa e queixo.

— Impressão sua. Você que está fria!

Coloquei a mão na minha testa e percebi a diferença enorme na temperatura.

— Você é esquisito! — Disse rindo. Então saí do seu carro e entrei em casa.

Charlie já tinha chegado do trabalho.

— Oi pai! — Disse indo pra sala, onde ele estava lendo jornal.

— Oi! Onde você estava?

— Em La Push com o Jacob.

— Hun...

— Está com fome?

— Imagina! — Disse ele ironicamente.

— Vou preparar alguma coisa aqui então.

— Pode ser o resto das panquecas.

— O Jacob já acabou com elas hoje. Vou fazer um macarrão.

— Molho branco!

— Pode deixar!

Preparei o jantar, e quando estava pronto fiz um prato pra mim também. Depois de comer fui pro meu quarto. Fiquei lendo uns trechos de alguns dos meus livros preferidos e depois me troquei pra ir dormir.

Acordei no dia seguinte com o despertador.

Me arrumei e fui pra escola. Assim que desci do carro vi Mike, que acenou pra mim e veio até meu encontro.

— Bom dia! — Disse ele me dando um beijo no rosto.

— Bom dia. — Respondi por educação.

Fui pra minha sala, que não era a mesma que a dele, e percebi que o Chefe da Máfia russa, ou seja lá o que for de ruim que ele seja, estava na minha sala.

Ele estava sentado bem na frente, e eu me sentei onde sempre sentava, no fundo da sala.

Ouvi então umas meninas cochichando.

— Olha lá! O Edward Perfeito Cullen está nessa aula! Vamos sentar mais pra frente pra ficar perto dele!

Ri internamente das duas quando no exato momento que elas se sentaram na frente Edward se levantou e veio sentar no fundo. Parecia até que ele tinha ouvido o que elas tinham falado e estava tentando fugir delas.

E pra minha sorte, ou não, ele se sentou ao meu lado.

_Qual será o problema desse garoto? Quer dizer, por que Jacob faz tanta questão de que eu fique longe dele e de seu grupinho?_

_Será que é rixa de família? Provavelmente... Ou talvez não, sei lá..._

_Mas deve ser algo relativamente sério, porque quando eu mencionei seu nome Jacob já ficou furioso! E por que eu falei dele mesmo? Ah, porque Jessica disse seu nome quando falou pra eu não tentar nada com ele._

_Que piada! Como se eu fosse uma 'catadora de homem'. Deus me livre!_

_Sem contar que eu desisti de correr atrás de garotos... Quer dizer... Toda vez que eu começo a gostar de um garoto eu descubro que: Ou ele já tem namorada, ou gosta de outra garota, ou ainda só não quer nada comigo._

_Por isso mudei minha tática. Quando um garoto diz que gosta de mim eu me "empenho" pra gostar dele. É mais fácil, tá certo que tem algumas vezes que eu sou obrigada a dar um fora..._

O professor então entrou na sala e foi passando uma atividade. Era aula de física, mas a atividade era no caderno.

— Você sabe resolver o ultimo exercício? — Perguntou Edward.

_Nossa ele fala! Ele realmente fala!_

_Seria eu muito mal criada se trocasse duas palavrinhas com ele? Acho que não, o Jake nem vai ficar sabendo!..._

— Não sei se eu sei. Estou ainda no terceiro. — Respondi.

_Nem estou tão atrasada, são apenas cinco!_

— É que esse último é difícil. — Disse ele.

— É?...

Depois disso ele não disse mais nada.

Cheguei então no último exercício. Era mais difícil que os outros, mas não tive dificuldade em resolver.

— Resolvi o último. — Falei.

— Ah... — Fez ele.

— Você precisa de ajuda? — Perguntei.

— Não. Só falei aquilo pra caso você tivesse dificuldade eu poderia te ajudar.

_Uxi! Você tem problema Zé?! Nem sei se fico lisonjeada ou ofendida. Lisonjeada por ele oferecer ajuda antes de eu pedir, ou ofendida por ele achar que eu sou uma burra que não ia saber resolver._

Chegou o intervalo. Como sempre Edward e a _gangue_ dele se sentaram numa mesa isolada do refeitório, e eu me sentei com Jessica, Lauren e Mike.

— Bella, você tem compromisso pra amanhã? — Perguntou Mike do nada.

_Tá legal, em dois dias nessa escola já conclui três coisas: Todas as garotas daqui são chatas, todos os garotos tem problemas psicológicos e os Cullen são lindos._

— Na verdade eu acho que tenho. — Respondi indiferente. — Provavelmente vou na casa do Jake.

_Não pergunta quem é ele vai! Assim você acha que ele é meu namorado ou algo do tipo e não me convida pra nada._

— Quem é Jake? É seu namorado? — Perguntou Mike.

_Droga! O que eu respondo?_

_..._

_Credo! Nem por sonho eu namoraria com ele!_

— Não! — Respondi subindo uma oitava.

— Ah, então você podia desmarcar com ele pra sair comigo...

_O quê? Hun? Como?_

_Nem ferrando! Passear com o Jake não é lá O passeio imperdível, mas passear com o Mike..._

_Sei lá, ele me pareceu tão... Sem graça..._

_E ele é meio abusadinho... _

— Ah... Nem vai dar Mike, eu não gosto de desmarcar compromissos...

— Então a gente podia sair outro dia... — Sugeriu ele sorrindo.

_Ele não é feio. Mas algo nele me faz não sentir nenhum interesse. Não sei bem o que é. Mas não tem nenhuma química, ou física, ou lógica! _

Sorri pra ele enquanto pensava no que responder.

— É... — Queria dar o fora mais educado possível...

Enquanto procurava as palavras fiquei olhando pro nada. Vi um casal se agarrando, então mudei de direção. Vi então um garoto com o dedo no nariz. Fiz uma careta e virei o rosto pra outro lado ainda.

_O que eu digo? "Mike, você é sem graça, eu não quero sair com você?" Não! Muito ofensivo! Que tal "Eu tenho planos pro ano inteiro, não tenho nenhum dia livre!" Não. Muito mentiroso..._

Olhei então pra mesa dos Cullen. Os casais estavam conversando entre si, mas Edward estava com a cabeça abaixada e se matando de rir.

_O que será que é tão engraçado? Ele tá rindo do quê? Eu hein..._

— Então Mike... — Comecei. — A gente podia... — Quando eu ia dizer que a gente podia marcar pra dali duas semanas, porque nessas primeiras semanas eu teria compromisso o sinal tocou.

_Salva pelo gongo!_

Dei um sorriso forçado a ele e fui pra sala.

Edward passou por mim e ainda estava rindo.

_Que sorriso é esse? Acho que ele é a versão masculina da Medusa, só que invés de você virar pedra você fica toda boba. E bem, ele também não tem toda aquela cabeleira de cobra. E ele não é horripilante como ela. Tá bom, ele é então a versão masculina da Afrodite, a deusa da beleza. _

_Ah, sei lá! Só sei que seu sorriso torto era lindo demais._

_Por que raios Jake não me deixa conversar com ele? Por que ele não foi ter uma rixazinha com o Mike, ou quem sabe a Jessica? Não! Tinha que ser logo com o senhor perfeito aqui?!_

_Mas eu vou descobrir o que é que o Jake tem contra ele, ah se vou!_

**.**

_***Semancol: **__Giria derivada de outra: "se mancar" que, por sua vez, se refere à capacidade de se dar conta de algo, aperceber-se de determinada situação e, assim, agir de maneira a não cometer gafes ou criar algum desconforto, mal-entendido ou constrangimento em relação a pessoas ou fatos. A formulação da palavra "Semancol" se aproveita da terminologia de vários medicamentos para agregar a ela um sentido de remédio para a cura da falta de percepção, inteligência ou capacidade de agir adequadamente de acordo com determinadas situações._

* * *

**Heey!**

**Primeiro capítulo da FIC!**

**E aí o que acharam?**

**( ) Péssimo?**

**( ) Dá pra ler...**

**( ) Bom**

**( ) Ótimo**

**( ) Perfeito!**

**Me digam por review o que vocês acharam!!**

**Já escrevi o segundo capitulo, e se eu receber bastante review (mesmo que seja dizendo que tá ruim) eu vou postar rapidinho! =D'**

**Beijos!!**


	2. Capitulo dois

**CAPITULO DOIS**

Acordei no dia seguinte preparada pro meu terceiro dia de aula. Me arrumei, tomei café e fui pra escola mais uma vez adiantada.

Mike e Jessica já tinham chegado.

— Oi. — Disse sentando ao lado deles.

— Oi. — Respondeu Jessica sem a menor empolgação.

— Oi! — Falou Mike me dando um beijo no rosto.

Olhei pra mesa dos Cullen e eles já estavam lá.

_Engraçado como esse povo tenta ser discreto e chama mais atenção ainda!_

Bateu o sinal e fui pra sala. Era aula de história, e na minha sala não tinha ninguém conhecido, com exceção de Edward. Tá certo que ele não é _meu_ _conhecido._ Mas tudo bem.

Edward estava sentado perto de mim, mas mais a frente.

O professor então entrou na sala dizendo que teríamos que fazer um exercício em dupla.

_E agora, eu faço com quem? Se a mala da Jessica estivesse aqui, ou então o Mike sem graça..._

— Posso fazer o exercício com você? — Perguntou um garoto com uma voz aveludada.

É claro que eu sabia de quem era aquela voz. Era Edward.

— Aham. — Respondi indiferente.

_Por que será que ele quer fazer o exercício logo comigo? Quer dizer, não que eu ache ruim, só é meio esquisito._

_A sala tem quase trinta alunos, sendo que desses trinta mais da metade são mulheres, e dessas mulheres um terço são mais bonitas que eu... Então porque eu fui a "escolhida"?_

— Você é boa em história? — Perguntou Edward.

_Eu sou boa em tudo, querido!_

— Eu espero que sim. — Respondi sem olhar pra ele. Aqueles olhos estavam me matando aos poucos...

— Eu também espero que você seja, porque eu sou uma negação.

Então o encarei por meio segundo e sorri. Ele também estava sorrindo.

A atividade era mais complexa que eu imaginava, e tinha que ser feito metade na sala, metade em casa, e pra piorar tinha que ser entregue no dia seguinte.

— A gente pode fazer na minha casa. — Disse Edward.

_Imagina a cena... Jacob me vendo saindo da casa dos Cullen..._

_Ou pior... Eu entrando na casa dos Cullen, vendo aquela loira com cara emburrada, aquele outro loiro com cara de dor... Tenso._

— Acho que seria melhor na minha casa. — Respondi.

— Por mim tudo bem...

— Legal. Depois da aula você me acompanha até minha casa, e aí quando for duas horas você aparece lá. Okay?

— Okay.

_Sinto que vou ser linchada na hora da saída por todas as garotas da escola!_

_Mas eu não tive culpa, ele quem pediu pra fazer comigo, se dependesse de mim eu faria com qualquer Zé da sala._

Passou a aula e chegou o intervalo. Jessica continuava com cara de nojo pro meu lado, e Mike continuava também com suas indiretas bem _diretas_.

— Hoje você tem algo pra fazer? — Perguntou Mike.

— Na verdade... — Eu ia dizer que teria que fazer um trabalho, mas nem tive tempo.

— Bella, será que eu podia ir a sua casa às três, é que eu lembrei que tenho compromisso mais cedo. — Disse Edward se aproximando de mim.

— Tá. — Respondi confusa.

Ele então deu um meio sorriso e se sentou com sua _cambada._

_Quem tava com a cara pior, Mike ou Jessica? Não sei!_

_Mas eu estou me matando de rir da cara dos dois._

— O Edward vai na sua casa? — Perguntou Jessica boquiaberta.

— É... Temos que fazer uma atividade em dupla... — Respondi sem graça.

_Sem graça nada! Eu tava é achando engraçado tudo aquilo._

— Então não vai dar pra sairmos hoje também, né? — Perguntou Mike frustrado.

— Pois é. — Respondi com tom de tristeza, mas alegre por dentro.

_Cara, esse Edward salvou minha vida agora. Mas imagino que a Jessica ficou mordida de raiva!_

Depois das aulas fui pro estacionamento pegar meu carro. Aí que eu fui ver o carro de Edward.

_Baralho era um volvo! Que filho da mãe! Que inveja!_

Edward passou por mim e buzinou, então entrei no meu carro, passei na sua frente e dirigi até minha casa.

Estacionei em frente de casa, Edward piscou o farol e foi embora.

Entrei em casa, almocei, arrumei as coisas correndo e tomei uma ducha rápida. Estava ainda me vestindo quando ouvi a campainha tocar.

Me vesti correndo e voei escada abaixo. Abri a porta e...

.

.

.

— Jake?! — Gritei.

_Puta que pariu, agora fudeu!_

— Oi! — Disse ele meio sem jeito. — Estava esperando outra pessoa?

— É... Na verdade sim.

— É alguma amiga sua? Porque se for aí que eu fico mesmo!...

— Não, é um garoto.

— Ah! Então eu vou ficar do mesmo jeito, não vou deixar você sozinha em casa com um garoto!...

_God! O que eu faço agora?!_

— Jake! É apenas um trabalho... Acho que seria melhor você voltar outra hora...

— Você está me expulsando da sua casa?

— Estou! — Disse franzindo a testa de brincadeira.

— Qual é Bella!?!

Ele então me deu um _chega pra lá_ e entrou em casa.

_E agora? E agora? E se o Edward chegar agora?..._

Dim-dom. A campainha tocou.

Fechei os olhos com força e coloquei a mão no rosto.

— Que foi Bella? — Perguntou Jake.

— Nada... — Respondi indo até a porta e a abrindo.

— Oi... — Disse a Edward enquanto ele entrava.

_Acho que vou pegar um revolver do Charlie, caso esses dois brigarem eu acabo com a briga rapidinho._

Edward então entrou em casa. Jacob o viu.

Nunca tinha visto Jacob com uma expressão tão séria. Parecia que se Edward chegasse perto ele o mataria.

— O. Que. Esse. Garoto. Está. Fazendo. Aqui? — Perguntou Jacob, falando pausadamente tentando controlar sua raiva.

— Nós estamos apenas fazendo dupla em um trabalho da escola Jake. — Respondi indo em sua direção. — Não tem nada de mais.

Jacob me fuzilou com os olhos, e por um segundo pensei que se _eu_ chegasse mais perto ele me mataria.

Edward então segurou meu braço, me impedindo de me aproximar mais ainda de Jacob, e Jacob vendo a cena ficou com mais raiva ainda. De repente ele estava tremendo de tanta raiva.

— Edward, por favor, vai até a cozinha. Eu já vou indo lá. — Falei pra Edward, e ele então foi. Jacob aos poucos foi ficando mais calmo.

— Jake, você tá bem?

— Não poderia estar melhor! — Respondeu ele ironicamente.

— Vamos fazer o seguinte, tá legal? Você fica aqui na sala e eu vou fazer os exercícios com o Edward na cozinha.

— Eu não vou deixar vocês dois sozinhos na cozinha! — Protestou Jake.

— Relaxa Jake! Qualquer coisa eu dou um grito! — Zombei.

— Não tem graça Bella!

— Opa! Foi mal! Senta aí, quando você menos esperar eu já estou aqui de volta e o Edward já foi embora.

Fui então pra cozinha.

— Desculpe pelo Jacob, acho que ele não vai muito com a sua cara.

— É um pouco pior que isso na verdade. Mas tudo bem, eu não ligo.

_Não liga pra o que José?! Sei lá, até parece que o Jacob odeia o Edward e o Edward nem conhece o Jacob... Que esquisito._

_Bom, só sei que eu estou ferradinha da Silva. E tudo isso é culpa desse assaltante de banco que tem nome de vovô._

_Não, não é totalmente culpa dele... Parte da culpa é do Jacob, vindo em casa sem ser convidado..._

_Na verdade a culpa é minha. Eu que aceitei fazer o trabalho com Edward, e eu que nasci filha do meu pai e prima do Jacob._

_Mas que droga, que porcaria aconteceu pra esses dois se odiarem? Como eu queria poder ler pensamentos uma hora dessas!_

Fizemos o exercício o mais rápido que pudemos, e Jacob ficou assistindo TV.

Quase não conversamos, trocamos meia dúzia de palavras relacionadas ao trabalho e fim.

Quando acabamos levei Edward até a porta de casa.

— Até amanhã Bella. — Então ele foi embora.

Fui até a sala e Jacob ainda estava com cara de bravo.

— Que parte do "não chegue perto dos Cullen" você não entendeu Bella?!

— Mas eu só cheguei perto de um deles. — Tentei fazer uma brincadeira, mas Jacob não gostou nada.

— Tá vendo, esse é problema! Você leva tudo na brincadeira!

— Opa! Foi mal aí _papai!_ Se você me dissesse porque eu tenho que ficar longe do Edward e seu bando eu ficaria.

_Ou não..._

— Já te disse que o motivo não interessa! — Esbravejou Jacob.

— Ah! Agora você vai ficar gritando comigo? Ótimo!

Dei as costas a ele e saí de casa e fiquei na varanda.

_Quem aquele pirralho pensa que é pra falar daquele jeito comigo?!Eu ainda sou mais velha que ele!_

_Muito abuso isso!_

_Se ele me dissesse o que os Cullen fizeram de mal eu até poderia me afastar de Edward, mas quando eu pergunto pra ele, ele só fala "é pro seu bem Bella"._

_Pro meu bem é o cacete!_

_Que raiva disso! Me fala o que é! Que coisa viu!_

Lembrei então que em casa estava faltando açúcar, e que não tinha nada pra comer no almoço de quinta, então peguei o carro e fui ao supermercado.

Quando fui passar as comprar no caixa levei um susto. Quem trabalhava lá era ninguém mais, ninguém menos, que Mike!

— Oi. — Disse timidamente.

— Oi Bella! Tudo bem?

— Tudo ótimo! — Menti.

— Comecei a trabalhar aqui hoje.

— Legal Mike!

_Ótimo, assim ele não vai ter tempo de sair comigo! Yeah!_

— Quando quiser já sabe onde me encontrar! — Disse ele sorrindo.

— Claro! — Respondi também sorrindo.

_Será que aqui em Forks tem mais algum supermercado além desse?_

_Brincadeira, eu não sou tão maldosa!_

_... Sou?_

Ri do meu próprio comentário infame e voltei pra casa. Eu tinha a esperança de que o Jacob já tinha ido embora, mas quando cheguei em casa descobri que tinha acontecido algo ainda pior. Meu pai tinha chegado e eles dois estavam conversando. Pior ainda, quando eles me viram pararam de falar. Ou seja, estavam falando DE MIM!!

_Droga! Só falta meu pai também não gostar dos Cullen, aí ferrou... Os dois vão ficar enchendo o saco o resto da minha vida sobre isso! God!_

— Bom, eu já vou embora. — Disse Jacob.

— Até mais Jacob. — Disse Charlie.

— Tchau Bella. — Jacob então me deu um beijo no rosto e saiu.

Charlie ficou me encarando com uma cara feia.

_Lá vem!_

— Bella... O Jacob me falou que hoje um dos Cullen veio aqui. Isso é verdade?

_Como assim "isso é verdade?"? Como se ele não acreditasse em Jacob! Ele quer é que eu confesse, isso sim! Meu caramba viu..._

— O Edward veio aqui porque tínhamos um trabalho em dupla pra amanhã, só isso!

— Por que você não deu ouvidos ao Jacob? Ele já não te disse que não é pra você andar com esses Cullen?

— Ah não! Você também pai? Me fala, me fala o que eles fizeram de mau que eu paro de falar com o Edward.

— Bella... Não é algo que eles fizeram... É algo que eles são...

_Isso destrói a hipótese do Jacob e o Edward terem saído "no tapa" por causa de alguma garota. Com certeza foi algo bem mais grave._

_Devem ser mafiosos russos, só pode!_

— O que eles são então?? — Gritei.

— Olha esse tom garota! Você acha que está falando com quem?Eu sou seu pai, você tem que me respeitar...

A partir daí parei de prestar atenção no que ele estava falando. Era todo aquele blábláblá de sempre.

— E você está de castigo!

— O quê???

— Isso mesmo. Vai ficar uma semana sem...

_Sem o que José, eu não tenho nada..._

Charlie me encarou por uns segundos.

— Deixa isso de castigo pra lá, acho que você tá bem grandinha pra essas coisas.

— Também acho.

— Mas eu não quero saber desse garoto vindo aqui em casa, nem de você tendo amizade com qualquer um deles. Você tá me entendendo?

— Entendendo? Não, não estou. Não estou entendendo o porque de tudo isso. Você é chefe de polícia, se eles fizeram alguma coisa errada vai lá e os prenda!

Fiquei muito brava com tudo aquilo, peguei as chaves do meu carro e saí correndo pra lugar nenhum.

Corri durante uns quarenta minutos, aí a raiva passou. Decidi então voltar pra casa, mas quando dei meia volta o carro parou de funcionar.

_Comprar carro usado é foda..._

Desci do carro xingando. Olhei pros lados e estava tudo escuro.

_Ótimo. Até posso ver o anuncio no jornal "garota é encontrada morta na rodovia de Forks"._

_Não, peraí... Se eu vou morrer como eu vou ler o anúncio no jornal?!_

_Que idiota!_

Comecei a rir sozinha de mim mesma, mas aí ouvi um barulho. Corri pra dentro do carro e peguei uma lanterna. Vasculhei o carro procurando meu celular, mas é claro que eu tinha esquecido em casa.

_Que idiota!_

Fiquei iluminando o mato, e o barulho foi ficando maior. De repente vi dois olhos _enormes_ me encarando. Mas não eram olhos de gente, eram muito maiores e quando eu os iluminei eles ficaram verdes, comprovando que era um bicho.

Pelo tamanho pensei que era um cavalo, mas ele tinha feições de cachorro.

O _bicho_ então chegou ainda mais perto...

...Era um puto de um lobo!

_Adeus papai, adeus mamãe. Desculpa por tudo. Agora é a hora de morrer. Adeus mundo cruel!..._

* * *

**Heey!**

**Mais um capítulo! =D**

**O que vocês acharam desse?? **

**Bom, vai ser assim agora... **

**TERÇA- Ironia do Destino**

**QUINTA- Fogo e Gelo**

**=D**

**E ah! Eu vou começar a escrever outra FIC!**

**Se chama Randy e Fluffy! Edward é dono da Fluffy e Bella do Randy.**

**E ah, eles são cachorros! Sauhsauhs**

**Mas vai ser uma FIC em conjunto, eu, minhas irmãs e uma amiga nossa.**

**Minha irmã ISA STREAM já escreveu o primeiro capítulo... =D**

**http:**** // www . fanfiction . net /s/5684696/1/Randy_Fluffy**

**Beijão pra vocês!!**

**Ameeei tooodas as reviews!! =D**


	3. Capitulo três

**CAPITULO TRÊS**

Minha reação foi sair correndo. Eu não ia dar uma de vovózinha e ficar parada pra ser comida pelo lobo mal.

Saí correndo o mais rápido que pude, mas sabia que em poucos segundos o lobo gigante ia me alcançar. Olhei pra trás e o vi parado no mesmo lugar que antes.

_Será que ele não me viu? Ou quer encontrar algo mais convidativo do que meia dúzia de ossos e cabelo bagunçado? De qualquer forma eu vou me mandar daqui! Nem que eu tenha que ir até em casa correndo, aqui eu não fico mais nenhum segundo!_

De repente vi um farol alto cegando minha vista. Com essa acabei tropeçando e caí de cara. O carro então parou exatamente na minha frente.

_Pronto!Não sou ataca por um lobo em compensação sou seqüestrada! Adeus..._

Ia começar a me despedir do mundo quando o motorista do carro abriu a porta.

— Bella?

— Edward?

_É Edward! O garanhão da escola! O que ele está fazendo aqui?_

— Quer uma carona?

_Que pergunta hein?! Tá perguntando se macaco quer banana!?_

Nem respondi, apenas entrei no carro.

— Meu carro quebrou. — Falei antes que ele perguntasse o que eu estava fazendo sozinha no meio do nada.

Ele andou mais uns metros até meu carro e estacionou. Pegou uma corda que tinha no bagageiro e amarrou seu carro no meu, e então voltou pro carro.

— Valeu. — Falei dando um sorriso.

— Não tem de que.

Ele deu meia volta e foi indo sentido minha casa.

— O que você estava fazendo aqui sozinha no meio do nada?

_Na verdade eu meio que fugi de casa, mas no meio do caminho meu carro quebrou, aí vi um lobo, saí correndo e você chegou pra me salvar._

— Eu fui dar uma volta e meu carro quebrou... — Respondi.

— E do que você estava correndo? Tava querendo voltar pra casa magrinha é?

_Há-há-há. Que engraçado..._

— Eu estava correndo porque estava frio. — Menti.

— Seu pai não te ensinou que é feio mentir?

— Seu pai não te ensinou que é feio ser bisbilhoteiro?!

— Você está dentro do _meu_ carro, acho que devo umas respostas.

— Foi mal aê papai! Não vou te dizer porque eu estava correndo porque você vai rir de mim.

— Claro que não vou rir!

— Mesmo?

— Mesmo!

— Tá... É que eu vi um lobo enorme!

Olhei pra Edward e vi que ele segurava uma risada.

— Isso mesmo segura bem essa risada, porque se você rir eu vou te dar uns cascudos!

— O lobo também falou com você? — Perguntou ele agora rindo.

— Não tem graça! — Esbravejei.

— Ah, sei lá. Vai que ele te disse "Eu sou o lobo mal, lobo mal, lobo mal. Pego as criançinhas pra fazer mingau!"

Edward começou a dar gargalhadas.

_Por que eu fui aceitar pegar carona com esse Zé?..._

— Tá bom, parei. Eu acredito em você. — Disse ele parando de rir. — O lobo que você viu não era do tamanho de um cavalo e tinha pêlo marrom?

— Não reparei a cor do infeliz. — Bufei. — Mas como você sabe que ele era assim? Você já o viu?É comum por aqui ter esse tipo de lobo geneticamente modificado?

— Claro! Sempre aparecem três porquinhos andando juntos e fazendo casinhas, um de madeira, outro de palha e um de tijolo!

Mais uma vez ele começou a rir sem parar.

_Vamos rir pro palhaço não perder o emprego..._

Dei uma risadinha forçada e ele parou de rir.

— Mas porque você veio dar uma volta de carro tão tarde da noite?

_É verdade, por que eu estava aqui mesmo? Ah sim, porque meu pai tinha discutido comigo porque Jacob disse a ele que eu estava conversando com você. Fala sério, eu troquei meia dúzia de palavras com esse Zé, e fiz um maldito trabalho em dupla com ele também. Mas só isso! Que drama!_

"_Não fale com ele", "não ande com ele", "não chegue perto dele". Será que eu também não posso pegar carona com ele? Meu pai vai ter um filho se descobrir que eu estou sentada a poucos centímetros dele!_

Ri comigo mesma.

— Você ainda não me respondeu. — Disse Edward.

— Ah... O que você perguntou mesmo?

— Por que você saiu sozinha uma hora dessas?

— Por que eu quis. — Bufei.

_Eu que não vou ficar narrando o que acontece comigo pra ele, principalmente porque ele foi o culpado de tudo isso!_

_Não, coitadinho. Edward não teve culpa, a culpa foi minha de não conseguir dizer não quando ele me pediu pra fazer o trabalho em dupla com ele._

_Mas quem mandou ele ser tão irresistível? Droga!_

_Se ele fosse feio e chato eu ia dizer que já tinha dupla, mas ele tinha que ser logo tão lindo e gentil?..._

_Tá, ele não é tão gentil... Quero dizer, ele não me fez nenhuma gentileza, a não ser agora que está me dando carona..._

_Mas afinal, por que Jacob e papai querem tanto que eu me distanciasse dele e dos outros antisociais?..._

— O que você é? — Interrompi o silêncio.

— Oi?

— Meu primo não gosta de você.

— Quem é seu primo?

— Jacob Black.

— Ah...

— E então, o que você fez a ele?

— O que foi que ele disse que eu fiz? — Perguntou ele levantando uma sobrancelha.

— Nada. Só disse pra eu não falar com você.

— Como se eu e você fossemos super íntimos... — Bufou ele.

— Pois é eu disse isso a ele, mas quando ele te viu na minha casa quase teve um treco. E eu achei que, como ele te odeia você devia odiá-lo também.

— Eu não o odeio. Só não gosto dele nem um pouco.

— Entendo... Ele não é bem muito simpático. Mas e aí, o que aconteceu entre vocês afinal?

— Nós só somos muito diferentes...

— Sei...

_Realmente muito diferentes... Jacob era todo nervosinho, e Edward me pareceu bem na dele..._

_Jacob tinha o corpo bem mais definido do que Edward, mas o conjunto da obra não era grande coisa. Edward, em compensação, tinha __tudo__ perfeitamente no lugar. _

— Você quer que eu te deixe na esquina da sua casa, ou na sua casa mesmo? — Perguntou ele.

— Ah... Me deixa em casa mesmo. Meu pai já ta ferrado comigo, pior não pode ficar...

— Tá legal...

Edward estacionou o carro na frente de casa, desamarrou meu carro do dele e entrou no seu carro de novo.

— Tchau. — Disse ele indo embora.

_Que sem educação! Na sua terra as pessoas não se cumprimentam não?! Sabe aquele beijinho no rosto quando você está indo embora?..._

_Morra!..._

Entrei em casa e vi meu pai sentado no sofá da sala.

— Aonde você foi? — Perguntou ele nem se mexendo do lugar.

— Não muito longe. Meu carro quebrou. — Bufei.

Então fui pro meu quarto.

_Devia ter sido uma praga que ele me jogou. Ou então foi Jacob quem jogou praga. Que seja. Só sei que meu carro novo agora tá um bagaço. Como eu vou pra escola agora?_

_Lindo pra minha cara, mal entrei nessa escola já vou faltar numa aula!_

_Que ótimo!_

— Bella. — Disse Charlie entrando ao meu quarto. — O Jacob está no telefone.

_Ele cabe aí dentro?_

Revirei os olhos e peguei a extensão que tinha no meu quarto.

— O que você quer?

— Você tá brava comigo?

_Como se você se importasse..._

— Por que eu estaria brava com você? — Rebati.

— Por que eu contei pro seu pai que um dos Cullen foi na sua casa, ele deve ter brigado com você.

— Você ligou só pra isso?...

— Você quer saber porque de tudo isso, né?

— Imagina. — Ironizei. — Por que eu iria querer saber?

— Amanhã eu vou te contar, tá legal?...

— Ótimo.

— Então até amanhã.

— Aham.

Desliguei o telefone.

Me joguei na cama e acabei dormindo com a roupa do corpo. Acordei com o despertador e fui tomar banho pra ir a escola.

Quando estava tomando café ouvi um carro estacionando em frente de casa.

— Bom dia Bella! — Disse Jacob entrando na cozinha.

— Como você entrou aqui?

— A porta estava aberta...

— Ah... Mas o que você está fazendo aqui?

— Eu fiquei sabendo que seu carro quebrou e vim te dar uma carona pra escola.

— Mas assim você vai chegar atrasado na sua aula.

— Não tem problema. Na hora da saída eu vou te buscar, e aí vou levar seu carro pra minha casa pra eu ver o que aconteceu com ele.

— Legal.

Terminei de tomar café, escovei os dentes e Jacob me levou até a escola. No caminho ficou me interrogando...

— Onde você foi ontem a noite?

— Meu pai também te disse que eu saí?

— É...

— Fui dar uma volta... — Bufei.

— Com quem?

— Com ninguém José!

— José?

— É modo de falar...

— Tá... Mas seu pai disse que o Edward quem deu carona pra você voltar pra casa.

— E como ele sabe disso?Ele nem o viu!...

— É... De-de-deve ser po-porque...

_Por Jacob está gaguejando?Ele sabe de alguma coisa?_

_Será que ele estava escondido em casa quando eu voltei?_

— Charlie deve ter visto ele. — Respondeu ele finalmente.

— Hun...

Chegamos então na escola.

— Obrigada pela carona Jake.

— Não foi nada! — Ele então me deu um beijo estalado no rosto.

— Cara, você é esquisito! — Disse a ele franzindo a testa. — Por que você sempre tá tão quente assim?

— Eu _sou_ quente. — Disse ele piscando o olho.

Revirei os olhos.

— Sai pra lá coisa ruim! — Brinquei falando a verdade. Então desci do carro e fui pra aula.

— Oi! — Disse Jessica se sentando ao meu lado na aula de química. — Quem era aquele moreno?

— Ah... No carro comigo? O Jacob, meu primo.

— Ele é bonitão!

— Opa.

— Bem que você poderia me apresentar a ele qualquer dia desses...

— Hoje mesmo. Ele vai vir me buscar. Quer uma carona?

— Adoraria!

— Legal.

_Me senti uma escoteira plantando uma árvore... Já fiz minha boa ação do dia!_

A aula seguinte foi de biologia, e o _sem costume_ estava na minha sala.

— Oi. — Disse ele se sentando ao meu lado.

_Tantos lugares vagos, e logo aqui?_

— Oi. — Disse indiferente.

_Ainda não esqueci de ontem... Seu antisocial sem educação!_

O professor mandou que formássemos duplas pra resolver o exercício.

— Quer fazer dupla comigo? — Perguntou ele.

_Qual é a desse garoto afinal?_

_Eu não vou aceitar. Eu não posso aceitar por vários motivos. Primeiro, ele não se despediu direito de mim ontem! Segundo, Jake e meu pai querem que eu me afaste dele. Terceiro, ele é tão lindo que se eu ficar o encarando por mais de cinco segundos vou ter um ataque fulminante do coração._

— Acho que você não quer, né? — Disse ele fazendo bico. — Tudo bem então, eu faço com outra pessoa...

— Não! Tudo bem. Eu faço esse esforço.

— Ficar ao meu lado é tão ruim assim?

_Você nem sabe o quanto... *-*_

— Não chega a ser terrível não.

— Que bom. — Disse ele dando um sorriso radiante.

_Não sorri assim não, meu pobre coração não vai aguentar..._

_Por que você não continua que nem ontem na hora de ir embora, nem olha na minha cara, finge que eu tenho uma doença contagiosa e nem me dá um beijo de despedida, e vai embora?! Assim eu vou te odiar e não vou ficar toda boba por você..._

_Mas você é mau, você gosta de ver as garotas sofrendo por você! Você tem prazer em destruir corações!_

_Aliás, acho que a coisa é pessoal! Acho que ele quer __me__ destruir! Eu falei que Jake não queria que eu falasse com você, mas o que você faz? Se afastou de mim? Não!_

_E eu não tenho forças pra dizer não... Mesmo depois de você não ter se despedido direito de mim..._

— Você não vai copiar o exercício? — Perguntou ele me tirando de meus devaneios.

— Hun? O quê? Vou sim.

Comecei a copiar o exercício e tentei parar de pensar no assunto.

Fizemos e exercício juntos e tiramos a nota máxima. Edward era bem inteligente pra um garoto bonitão.

Então chegou a hora da saída. Quando estava indo pro estacionamento Jessica me alcançou e passou o braço no meu ombro.

Dei um sorriso a ela. Sabia muito bem o que ela queria, queria uma carona com Jacob.

Chegando no estacionamento vi Jacob parado na frente de seu Cross Fox, fui com Jessica até lá.

— Jake essa é a Jessica, Jessica esse é o Jacob...

— Oi! — Disse ele dando um beijo em seu rosto.

— Será que você poderia dar uma carona pra ela também — Perguntei.

— Claro! — Disse ele sorrindo.

Aproveitei a situação e me sentei no banco de trás.

— Me deixa em casa primeiro Jake, depois você leva a Jess. — Falei.

— Tá legal. — Respondeu ele.

Vi pelo retrovisor Jessica piscando pra mim.

_Boa ação do dia concluída com sucesso! Eu sou demais... Eu me amo... Eu vou me casar comigo e eu vou ser a madrinha!_

Ri do meu pensamento idiota.

Jacob me deixou em casa e foi levar Jessica. Fui direto pra cozinha esquentar o almoço. Pensei que Jacob ia demorar com Jessica, mas estava enganada.

Estava mexendo o molho do macarrão quando senti duas mãos fervendo encostando na minha cintura.

Dei um grito e acabei derrubando a panela no chão.

— Jacob Black! Nunca mais faça isso! Derrubei essa droga no chão!

Jake morreu de rir da cena, mas eu não achei a menor graça. Principalmente da parte que ele colocou a mão na minha cintura.

Depois que fiz outro molho almoçamos juntos.

— Como foi com a Jessica? — Perguntei rindo.

— Ela é legal.

— Ela é legal?! Que bosta!

— Ela não faz meu tipo...

— Hun... Que pena...

Jake então amarrou seu carro com o meu, e eu e ele fomos até sua casa.

— Amanhã eu arrumo seu carro. Hoje quero conversar com você. — Disse ele.

— O quê?Mas como eu vou pra aula amanhã?

— Eu te levo de novo.

— Mas o que é tão importante assim?

Jacob então segurou minha mão e me fez entrar com ele mata a dentro.

_Tá legal, eu nunca me senti muito confortável no meio do mato, mas entrando assim nessa floresta de mãos dadas com ele... Espero que ninguém nos veja, pois senão vai pegar muito mal... Incesto não é uma coisa legal, sabe?..._

Andamos por vários e vários minutos mata a dentro.

— Onde estamos indo exatamente? — Perguntei.

— Já estamos quase lá.

Depois que ele disse isso ainda andamos um bocado, até que chegamos em uma clareira.

— É aqui. — Disse ele.

— Tá... E aí?

_O que acontece agora? Jacob pega uma faca e ma mata? Jacob cava a areia e acha um corpo? Jacob chama um amigo e brincamos de verdade ou desafio? Não... O que aconteceu a seguir foi bem pior._

_Jacob tirou a blusa!_

— Wow, espera aí. O que você está fazendo Jake?

— Relaxa Bella...

_Ele tirou a blusa e me mandou relaxar?!... TENSO!_

_Posso sair correndo agora?Quem sabe... agora?_

— Não é nada disso que você está pensando. — Disse ele terminando de tirar a blusa e tirando também o sapato.

_Nada disso que eu estou pensando?Certo... É pior então?_

_Tá certo que ver o tanquinho definido de Jacob não é uma coisa ruim, longe disso. Mas calma aí, pra que ele me trouxe no meio do mato pra me mostrar seu..._

E foi a partir daí que eu tive certeza que estava sonhando.

Jacob estava a alguns metros de mim, e quando terminou de tirar a camisa ele... Explodiu.

Literalmente, ele explodiu, e no lugar daquele garoto bombado apareceu um lobo. _Aquele_ lobo.

_Merda! O lobo comeu o Jake!_

_Bella corre!_

_Não, espera aí... O Jake __é__ o lobo... Ele se transformou em lobo..._

_Será que quando ele se transforma ele fica totalmente selvagem, quero dizer..._

O lobo, ou melhor, Jacob lobo, começou a se aproximar de mim. E caramba, ele de quatro era quase do meu tamanho!

— Jake, você sabe que quando eu te chamei de esquisito era brincadeira né?! Eu não estava falando sério. — Disse dando um sorriso de nervoso.

Jacob se aproximou ainda mais de mim e começou a mostrar os dentes num rosnado medonho.

— Calminha garoto, calminha...

Mas então ele saiu correndo vindo na minha direção.

_Adeus mun.._

Não deu tempo de dizer nada..._._

* * *

**Heey!**

**Mais um capituloo!**

**Meninas... Sejam generosas com as reviews...**

**Assim vocês vão ajudar uma pobre autora carente! .**

**Vamos gente, não custa nada deixar uma reviewzinha vai!**

**=D**

**Bjaaum pra vocês!**

**Quinta que vem estamos aí! ;)**


	4. Capitulo quatro

**CAPITULO QUATRO**

Nem tive tempo de me despedir do mundo.

Jacob saiu correndo na minha direção, passou a centímetros de mim e sumiu mata a fora.

_Droga! O infeliz me trás pro meio do nada, se transforma em um puta de um lobo e me deixa aqui sozinha?_

_Desgraçado filho de uma ronca e fuça!...._

Resolvi ir embora sozinha, já que Jacob tinha me deixa lá a mercê da floresta e de seus bichos escabrosos.

Nem dei dois passos direito e vi Jacob voltando, mas agora era o Jacob humano que eu conhecia.

Ele passou por mim, calçou novamente os sapatos e colocou a blusa.

_Calma, ele estava com uma calça. E que calça feia, vou te contar! Bem pior que meu pijama!_

— Você nem se assustou tanto quanto ontem. — Disse ele rindo.

— Você fez isso de propósito seu infeliz?! — Esbravejei.

— Sim. Principalmente a parte do rosnado. Quando eu viro lobo eu não fico totalmente _bicho._

— De qualquer forma você fica medonho!

— Você nem se assustou!

— É que eu sou uma ótima atriz. Por dentro eu estava me cagando! Mas eu ainda não entendi o propósito de tudo isso. Quero dizer, você é lobão e tanto, e até ontem eu nem sabia que essa droga existia, mas...

— Você lembra quando fazíamos acampamentos de família nas férias e nossos pais contavam umas lendas doidas da tribo Quileute?

— Lembro sim! Como eu poderia me esquecer! A terceira esposa, os frios e toda aquelas maluquices...

— Pois é. E se eu disser que aquilo tudo não era apenas uma lenda?

— Porra! Eu vou acreditar!

Dei um tapa na boca por ter falado palavrão e Jacob riu da cena.

— E então você é um lobisomem? Caramba, eu jurava que isso tudo era só história!

— Até algumas semanas atrás eu também achava! Mas aí aconteceu comigo...

— Caraca, isso deve ser muito tenso! Sei lá, uma hora você ta "normal" e aí PUM! Se transforma em lobo.

— Foi muito estranho mesmo no primeiro dia, mas agora já me acostumei.

— Por isso que você é tão quente né? Isso tem alguma coisa ver, não tem?

— É... E por isso que eu me desenvolvi tão rápido. Tipo, cresci uns trinta centímetros em duas semanas!

_E ganhou esse corpão escultural..._

— Caramba Jake... Que maluquice!

— Maluquice? Você nem sabe o quanto! Tem umas _paradas_ muito loucas... Quando estamos transformados em lobo a gente ouve os pensamentos um do outro.

— Tem mais desse bicho?

— Bicho? Isso não foi muito legal de se ouvir... Mas tudo bem... Nós somos em cinco.

— Cinco? E como eu nunca vi nenhum bichão desse por aqui?

— Se você andasse no meio do mato todo dia você veria...

— Deus me livre!

— Mas tem mais coisas doidas, a gente tem um negócio chamado impressão. É como um amor a primeira vista, mas é bem mais forte que isso. Você tem a impressão com a pessoa que é a certa pra você.

— Que estranho! Como é isso?

— Ah, você vê a pessoa e meio que se apaixona por ela na mesma hora.

— E é sempre recíproco?

— Como?

_Ai meu primo é tão burrinho, tadinho..._

— Recíproco, é quando é vem e volta... Ah! Não sei explicar... Tipo assim, eu te amo e você me ama. Nosso amor é recíproco. Entende?

— Ah... Entendi... Normalmente é... Eu acho... Sei lá! Nunca aconteceu comigo.

— Sério?... Que chato.

— Chato nada! Eu não quero ter impressão com ninguém! É muito melhor conhecer alguém, se apaixonar por ela e casar. Fim.

— Ah, mas deve ser legal se apaixonar por alguém a primeira vista... Mas é uma coisa instantânea, você vê a pessoa na primeira vez na vida e BUM!...?

— É...

— Mas espera... Se existem lobos existem também os... Frios?

— Justamente. E por isso que eu te trouxe aqui. Eu sabia que se eu falasse que as lendas dos lobos e sanguessugas eram verdade você não ia acreditar, então me transformei na sua frente pra não ficar nenhuma dúvida.

— Tá, mas o que isso tem a ver com o Edward?...

_Não! O Edward é um frio! Como eu nunca percebi isso! _

_Caramba! Ontem ele estava com os olhos diferentes, estavam mais escuros... Será que esse foi o motivo dele não ter encostado em mim?..._

— Os Cullen são sanguessugas. — Disse Jacob.

— Ca-ram-ba!

— E é por isso que eu e seu pai queremos que você fique longe dele e de seus irmãos.

— Irmãos? Eles são irmãos dele? Mas eles namoram uns com os outros... Eles pelo menos andam de mãos dadas e abraçados...

— Eles estão juntos sim. Mas seus pais são vampiros Bella, não podem ter filhos, eles são adotados.

— Ah... Mas que estranho... Mas Jake, se eles estão na escola junto de pessoas normais é sinal que eles não são _tão_ perigosos.

— Nós deixamos eles ficarem em Forks porque eles disseram que não atacavam e nem atacariam humanos, mas não se pode apostar na sorte. Vai que um dia eles estão com muita sede, e sei lá...

— Jake para de drama! Vocês são tão esquisitos quanto eles!

— Bella!

— Então me fala, qual dos dois é pior?

— Vampiros, com certeza! Eles se alimentam de sangue!

— Mas lobos são mais fracos que eles...

— É... Mas em conjunto nós acabamos com eles!

— Eles são imortais...

— Nós também, isso se continuarmos nos transformando em lobo...

— Hun...

— Dizem que alguns deles tem habilidades especiais...

— Sério, como o quê?

— Dizem que uns lêem pensamento, outro vêem o futuro, outros torturam as pessoas com a mente.

— Credo! Que do mal!

— Pra você ver! Sabe, mesmo se eu pudesse escolher eu ia preferir ser um lobo. Vampiro é um bicho morto, sem alma. Eu pelo menos sou muito vivo, e me transformo em lobo quando quero...

_É... Pensando por esse lado..._

_Mas acho que ainda prefiro vampiro... É muito mais sexy!_

— Mas então Bells, agora você sabe o porque que queremos você longe dos Cullen.

— Ainda acho um exagero, mas tudo bem.

— Agora vamos pra minha casa. Estou com fome.

Fomos até a casa de Jacob e ele comeu um boi inteiro. (Calma, isso foi força de expressão.)

Fiquei o resto da tarde com ele e seus amigos, Quill, Embry,Seth e Sam, que também eram lobos.

Quando estava anoitecendo Jacob me levou pra casa.

Charlie já tinha chegado, imaginei que ele ainda estava bravo comigo, mas como Jacob estava junto ele não reclamou...

Jacob ficou o resto da noite em casa, quando foi onze horas tive que pedir a ele pra ir embora.

Fui dormir e não consegui parar de pensar em tudo aquilo.

_Vampiros e lobisomens..._

_Sanguessugas e lobos..._

_Carrapatos e lobos..._

_Carrapatos e cachorros..._

_O que mais tem nesse lindo mundo da imaginação de Forks?_

_E porque posso ficar perto dos lobos e não dos vampiros? Afinal de contas, os dois não são perigosos? Só porque eu sou prima de um lobo não posso ter amizade com um vampiro?_

_Só porque eu tenho sangue quente não posso ficar perto de um frio. Só porque eu sou parente de um cara que é quente como fogo não posso me aproximar de um frio como gelo?_

_Carrapatos e cachorros..._

_Fogo e gelo..._

_Inimigos mortais como na lenda..._

_Mais que coisa, por que eu tinha que estar no meio desses dois?_

_Como é sem graça ser humana!_

Depois de pensar em milhões de coisas bizarras acabei dormindo.

Acordei no dia seguinte ansiosa pra que chegasse sábado. Sexta-feira sempre era um dia cansativo, e aquele dia não foi diferente.

Assim que cheguei na escola percebi que os Cullen não tinham vindo, o que era um fato raro. Mas logo deduzi porque eles não tinham vindo. Quando eu estava entrando na sala olhei pela janela e percebi que estava fazendo sol.

É sol! Coisa rara hoje em dia fazer sol em Forks! Desde o dia que cheguei sempre estava nublado, frio e chovendo.

As aulas foram bem chatas.

_Droga, não quero admitir, mas o que fez com que as aulas fossem chatas foi a ausência de Edward._

_Eu nem o conheço, por que senti sua falta? Mas que saco!_

— Oi! — Disse um garoto se sentando ao meu lado na ultima aula.

— Oi. — _Quem é esse Zé?_

— Você é aluna nova e eu nem tive a oportunidade de me apresentar a você. Me chamo Eric.

— Oi Eric, eu sou a Bella.

— Prazer! — Disse ele me dando um beijo.

_Ele não é um exemplo de beleza, mas é muito simpático._

_E de tão simpático ele fica até bonito! Super extrovertido, brincalhão... Cara, adorei você!_

Ficamos conversando a aula intera.

— Bom, até segunda. — Disse ele me dando um beijo no rosto que me fez arrepiar.

Corei absurdamente. Era raro um garoto se aproximar de mim.

_Primeiro garoto interessante que eu conheço em Forks! Tá certo que eu não conheci muito garotos até hoje, só Mike e Edward tirando Eric._

_Mas Mike é muito sem graça, tanto na aparência quanto na personalidade. Ele não é muito simpático, nem engraçado. Ah, eu não gostei dele._

_Agora Edward é muita areia pro meu pobre caminhãozinho. Ele é perfeito, lindo e simpático, contudo nunca vai querer nada comigo..._

_Agora Eric é super gente boa, e pelo que parece gostou de mim. Bom, pelo menos ele veio falar comigo._

_Pronto, Jake não quer que eu converse com Edward então vou conversar com Eric!_

Estava no estacionamento quando Eric se despediu de mim, e Jake já estava me esperando em frente ao seu carro.

— Hoje sua amiga não quer carona? — Perguntou Jacob enquanto eu entrava no carro.

— Não. Ela não é burra, com certeza percebeu que você não ficou afim dela.

— E quem era aquele garoto?

— O Eric. Conheci ele hoje.

— Hun...

— Ele é super legal, sabe? Muito gente boa mesmo... É um bom partido! — Falei imitando minha vó.

— Credo Bella, você tem um péssimo gosto. — Disse ele franzindo a testa.

— Bom, na verdade eu gostei mesmo do Edward, mas você não me deixa conversar com ele! — Zombei.

Jacob ficou visivelmente irritado.

— Eu estou brincando!Relaxa!

_Não tão brincando, eu gostei do Edward, mas não gosto de amor platônico, então já cortei o mal pela raiz._

Jacob nem passou perto de casa, foi indo direto pra La Push.

— Ei! Onde você está indo? — Quase gritei.

— Na minha casa, ué. Vou consertar seu carro lembra?

— Mas eu tenho que almoçar antes!

— Relaxa, em casa tem comida.

— Ah... — Fiquei muito sem graça com que Jacob disse, mas fingi não me importar.

Passei o dia inteiro na casa de Jacob e voltei em casa com meu carro já consertado.

**Ponto de Vista de Edward**

"Que cara gostoso!" pensou Lauren quando me viu.

"Ah lá na minha casa!" pensou Jessica.

"Tudo o que eu queria era dar um beijo nessa boca!", "Que delicia de homem!".

Esses eram alguns dos muitos pensamentos que eu era obrigado a ouvir todos os dias. E sabe, isso era muito chato! Essas garotas de hoje em dia tem uns pensamentos que me assustam!

Era o primeiro dia de aula na Forks High School e eu já estava de saco cheio de tudo aquilo. Tudo o que eu queria era poder conseguir não ler pensamento nenhum.

Eu não conseguia ler todos os pensamentos de uma vez, então eu ficava prestando atenção nos menos piores pra não ter que ouvir besteira.

Foi então que eu vi uma aluna nova. Ela era bem bonita e não estava pensando tanta besteira como as outras garotas.

"Eu sou uma pobre mortal, nunca que ele ia querer alguma coisa comigo, e eu tenho um pouco de semancol pra ficar na minha! Mas então o nome do Brad Pitt de Forks é Edward? Interessante..." pensou ela.

Brad Pitt? Que engraçado! Bom, melhor isso do que palavras chulas...

Seu nome era Isabella, mas pelo que pude perceber gostava de ser chamada de apenas Bella. Fiquei lendo seus pensamentos em todas as aulas, ela era muito divertida.

Naquela primeira semana de aula sentei com ela nas atividades em dupla, porque ela a única garota normal dali.

Não ligo de receber elogios, afinal os vampiros tem sua aparência melhorada. Só que as garotas pegavam pesado nos pensamentos, era constrangedor!

Agora Bella não, ela era mais _de boa, _por isso sempre ficava lendo só seu pensamento.

Aí descobri uma coisa ruim, ela era prima do Black, um dos lobos de La Push, e ele tinha dito pra ela não conversar comigo.

Ah, e daí? Era engraçado saber que Jacob estava todo nervosinho por minha causa. Por isso achei o maior barato ir a casa de Bella e ver Jacob lá. Ele ficou todo irritado e eu morri de rir por dentro.

Mas sei que o que deixou com mais raiva não foi o fato dele ser um cachorro e eu um vampiro, mas sim porque ele estava apaixonadinho por Bella e morreu de ciúmes.

Ainda bem que ele não pode ouvir os pensamentos dela, senão, coitado...

Estávamos na quinta-feira, no intervalo.

— Que cara é essa Edward Cullen?

Nesse momento eu estava perdido nos pensamentos de Bella.

— Cara de quem tá em outro mundo Alice. — Respondi.

— Em que mundo?

— No daquela aluna nova. Estou lendo seus pensamentos, ela é muito engraçada.

— Isso é muito feio sabia? Seu bisbilhoteiro!

— Ah, não tem como não ler nenhum! Então estou prestando atenção no menos pior!

— O que ela está pensando agora?

Comecei a narrar o que ouvia.

— "Como Jessica é sem noção! Por que ela fica dando falsa esperança ao coitado do Mike sendo que ela não tá nem aí pra ele!? Tadinho, eu pelo menos desde o inicio dei a entender que não queria nada com ele! Se Mike soubesse que Jessica é caidinha pelo Mafioso ali..."

— Mafioso? — Perguntou Alice.

— Ela tá falando de mim. É que ela acha que fomos mafiosos russos porque o primo dela não quer que ela converse com a gente.

— E quem é o primo dela?

— Você que é a vidente aqui! — Zombei.

Eu, Alice e Jasper tínhamos habilidades especiais. Eu lia pensamentos, Alice via o futuro e Jasper controlava as emoções.

— Mas eu não fico fuçando a vida dos outros como você! — Respondeu ela mostrando a língua.

— Tá legal, foi mal! O primo dela é um dos lobos.

— Credo!

Alice então ficou encarando o nada e ficou quase vesga. Ela sempre ficava assim quando tinha alguma visão.

— Hoje essa garota vai descobrir tudo sobre nós e os lobos.

— É? Não sei como ela demorou tanto pra descobrir!

— Segunda ela vai vir falar com você sobre isso.

— Segunda?

— É, amanhã vai fazer sol e a gente não vai vir pra escola...

— Ah...

Nessas horas eu adorava ter uma irmã "vidente".

Como ela tinha prevido na sexta fez sol não fomos pra aula, mas isso não me impediu de continuar a ler os pensamentos de Bella.

Ela tinha conhecido um tal de Eric. O cara era legal, vou confessar, e provavelmente eles teriam algo.

Legal... Agora a única garota que dava pra ler o pensamento sem ficar constrangido vai ficar só pensando no namoradinho...

Tá, eu admito. Eu não gostei muito da idéia, mas claro que não ia a impedir, ela estava mais do que certa.

Mas espero que sejamos pelo menos bons amigos.

E por acaso algum dia eu quis mais do que isso?

Ela é engraçada e tal, mas... Nada além de amizade... Eu acho...

* * *

**Heey!**

**Mais um capitulo pra vocês!**

**Sejam bem legais com as reviews, viu!**

**Senão eu desanimo... .**

**Bjaaum!**


	5. Capitulo cinco

**5- CAPITULO CINCO**

**Ponto de Vista de Bella**

Final de semana eu fui a casa de Jacob, como sempre. Ficamos conversando com seus amigos lobos, e descobri algumas coisas...

Sam já tinha tido uma impressão com Emily, Quill e Embry também. Resumindo, só Seth e Jacob que não tinham tido ainda.

Era domingo a tarde, eu estava em casa com Charlie.

— Bells, o que tem pra comer? — Perguntou ele enquanto assistia TV.

— Na verdade acho que nada. — Respondi terminando meu dever de casa.

— Você não está morrendo de vontade de ir ao mercado comprar alguma coisa pra gente?

— Na verdade não... — Respondi rindo. — Mas eu vou sim.

Me troquei e fui ao supermercado. Assim que cheguei vi Mike no caixa.

Acenei pra ele e entrei.

Estava escolhendo o que comprar quando senti alguém tocando meu ombro.

— Oi! — Disse o garoto.

Me virei e vi que era Eric.

— Oi! — Respondi sorrindo. — Como vai?

— Muito bem, e você?

— Ótima!

Ele então olhou no relógio e fez uma careta.

— Eu queria muito continuar conversando com você, mas eu estou atrasado. Foi bom te ver Bella, até amanhã!

— Até!

Comprei hamburgers, pão, queijo e refrigerante e voltei pra casa.

Fiz os hamburgers e comemos.

Olhei pela janela e vi que já estava anoitecendo, então fui pro meu quarto e liguei o computador.

Fiquei na internet até tarde e depois fui dormir.

Acordei no dia seguinte atrasada pra escola, me arrumei correndo e nem deu tempo de tomar café.

Chegando na escola o estacionamento estava lotado, estacionei então ao lado do volvo de Edward.

Entrei na sala e percebi que a aula já tinha começado.

— Com licença. — Disse batendo na porta e entrando.

Olhei pela sala e percebi que Edward não tinha vindo de novo. Mas e aquele volvo que eu tinha visto?...

Me sentei no fundo da sala, e antes de tirar minha mochila ouvi alguém pedindo licença também.

O único lugar vago na sala era ao meu lado, e foi lá que Edward se sentou.

— Olá. — Cochichou ele a mim.

— Oi. — Respondi.

_Eu deveria estar assustada em pensar que tem um vampiro sentado ao meu lado, né? Uma pessoa normal ficaria morrendo de medo, mas por que eu não estou?_

_Bom, talvez porque eu não sou uma pessoa normal... Ou então porque esse vampiro ao meu lado não tenha cara de ser mau._

_Quem sabe um pouco dos dois..._

Olhei pra ele e ele estava prestando atenção na explicação do professor sobre genética, era aula de biologia.

_Será que dentro dessa boca tem aquelas presas afiadas? Não, eu já o vi sorrindo e não vi nada de anormal, a não ser dentes perfeitamente brancos..._

_Será que ele tem dificuldade em ficar perto de gente normal? Quero dizer, ele não é tão anormal, não comparando com meu primo e seus amigos. Aliás, estou começando a achar que eu que sou esquisita._

_Mas ele deve ter dificuldade em ficar perto de tanta gente, sentindo o cheiro de sangue... Tá certo que Jacob disse que eles prometeram não atacar humanos, mas então do que eles se alimentam?_

_Peraí, Jake também disse que dizem que alguns deles tem habilidades especiais..._

_O que será que Edward tem de habilidade?_

_Ser lindo conta? Acho que não... Pelo que percebi todos os vampiros são lindos... Mas ele é um pouco mais... Pelo menos pra mim..._

_Mas então o que será? _

_Talvez ele torture as pessoas por pensamento..._

_Não sei, não me parece muito sua cara fazer isso..._

_Caramba, quem sou eu pra dizer o que é a cara dele ou não, eu nem o conheço!_

_Vamos ver então... O que será que faz?_

_Bom, ele pode não ter habilidade nenhuma..._

_Mas espera... Aquele dia no refeitório... Eu estava tentando dar um fora educado em Mike e ele estava..._

_... Rindo..._

_Rindo como se estivesse ouvindo o que eu estávamos falando..._

_Rindo como se estivesse lendo meu pensamento..._

_Lendo... O meu... Pensamento..._

_Isso quer dizer que... Agora... Ele... Está... Lendo... Meu pensamento... Também..._

Enquanto eu pensava ficava olhando pra ele, mas seu rosto não tinha nenhuma expressão...

_Que ridículo! Até parece que ele lê pensamentos..._

_Mas e se ler?Ele deve estar achando que EU sou uma ridícula..._

_Mas como vou saber se ele está lendo meu pensamento ou não?..._

_Vou ter que perguntar..._

Continuei o encarando pra ver se ele fazia algo.

_Edward... Você consegue ler meu pensamento?_

Um segundo depois que pensei isso ele se virou pra mim e sorriu.

— Aaaaahhh! — Gritei enquanto pulava da cadeira e caía no chão.

Todos da sala me olharam enquanto eu continuava deitada no chão.

_Ai meu Deus! Ai meu Deus! Que vergonha! Ele realmente lê meus pensamentos!_

_Ai que vergonha! Eu caí no meio da aula!_

— Não é tão ruim assim. — Disse Edward vindo até mim. — Me dê sua mão.

Estendi minha mão a ele e ele a segurou forte me puxando pra cima.

— A senhorita está bem? — Perguntou o professor.

— Acho que eu vou leva-la até a enfermaria. Ela me parece meio fraca. — Disse Edward.

— Tudo bem então. — Disse o professor.

Então fui com Edward pra fora da sala.

_Ai que vergonha da humanindade!_

— Não fique assim! — Disse Edward. — Hei, vamos nos sentar aqui. — Ele apontou pra um banco que tinha no corredor.

_Não fique assim porque não é com você!..._

— Realmente não sei o que eu faria se descobrisse se alguém lê meu pensamento. Mas se isso te anima você é a garota com os pensamentos mais legais dessa escola!

— Isso é realmente animador. — Ironizei.

— Me desculpa, isso não é uma coisa que eu possa apertar o OFF e desligar.

— Você tem mais algum dom? Ou só esse?

— Só? Pra mim já é muito ser um vampiro e ainda ter essa habilidade.

_Deve ser um saco ler os pensamentos de certas pessoas..._

— Realmente! Você nem tem idéia...!

— Mas deve ter um lado bom...

_Você descobre se a pessoa que você tá afim está afim de você também..._

_Você ouve o que as garotas ridículas fizeram e tem o que falar mal delas..._

_Mas droga, ele ouviu que eu acho ele um gato!_

_Merda, ele tá ouvindo o que eu estou pensando!_

Olhei pra ele e ele deu um sorriso torto.

_Como ele pode ser tão lindo?..._

_Drogaa!_

— Me desculpe por isso. — Falei abaixando a cabeça, envergonhada com o que eu estava pensando.

— Pelo que? — Disse ele sorrindo. — Sem problema.

— Claro... — _Não é você que está pagando mico..._

_Mas que coisa Bella!! Cala a boca!!..._

— Senhorita Swan? Senhor Cullen? O que estão fazendo aqui? — Perguntou o professor saindo da sala e nos vendo.

— Achei que ela só precisava de ar. Já estávamos voltando pra sala... — Disse Edward se levantando.

Me levantei e voltei pra sala.

_Caramba, qualquer coisa que eu pense ele vai ouvir..._

_E se eu pensar em outra língua? Mas que língua, só conheço uma... Droga!_

_Como eu vou fazer pra que ele não saiba o que estou pensando... Não tem como!..._

_Então vou parar de pensar... Não, também não tem como fazer isso...!_

_Já sei..._

"_Singin' I love rock and roll_

_So put another dime in the jukebox baby_

_I love rock and roll_

_So come on take some time and dance with me."_

_**[ /**__**watch?v=ZNQDIIg7nRo]**_

Comecei a cantar a musica I love Rock and Roll, da Joan Jett, a que a Britney Spears regravou.

É claro que eu cantei em pensamento, seria mico demais cantar isso em voz alta!

Só que eu só conhecia o refrão, então fiquei cantando a mesma parte por cerca de duas horas, sem parar... Até que enfim chegou o intervalo.

Me sentei junto de Mike e Jessica.

— Bella! A Angela me contou que você caiu da cadeira hoje! — Disse Jessica rindo.

— Quem é Angela? — Perguntei.

— Uma colega minha. Acho que você não conversa com ela. Peraí, vou fazer as apresentações... — Jessica então se levantou e foi falar com uma garota que estava sentada ao lado de um rapaz.

Olhei pra Mike e ele sorriu. Retribui o sorriso constrangida por ter que ficar sentada sozinha com ele.

— Bella, essa é a Angela, Angela essa é a Bella. — Disse Jessica.

— Oi. — Disse eu a garota.

— Oi! O que foi aquilo na sala? — Perguntou ela se sentando ao meu lado, e o garoto se sentando ao lado dela.

— Eu vi um bicho. — Menti.

— Caraca! Você até _me_ assustou, isso porque eu estava do outro lado da sala.

— Me desculpa. — Respondi sem pensar.

_Pedir desculpas? Você é ridícula Bella!_

_Aliás, o que eu estou fazendo aqui? Eu tenho que fazer algumas perguntas ainda pra certa pessoa._

_Hey certa pessoa, se você não estiver muito ocupado teria como vir aqui de dar uma ajudinha com essa caca que eu fiz..._

— Não precisa pedir desculpas. — Disse Angela rindo. — Não foi nada.

Dei um sorriso forçado.

— Hei Bella, posso conversar com você? — Perguntou Edward vindo até a nossa mesa.

Jessica me olhou espantada.

— Claro.

_Valeu pela rapidez!_

Me levantei e fui conversar com ele. Fomos juntos até perto das salas.

— Pode começar as perguntas. — Disse ele.

— Você já sabe todas elas. Por que não pulamos essa parte e você só responde?

— Tudo bem. Sim, eu me sinto mal perto de tantos humanos. Nós não nos alimentamos de sangue humano, mas a vontade existe. Mais alguma pergunta?

— Na verdade tenho sim. Se vocês tem tanta dificuldade em ficar no meio de humanos, porque freqüentam a escola?

— Porque ser um pouquinho normal as vezes é bom também, ué!

_Como será que ele se transformou em vampiro? Será que faz muito tempo?..._

— Eu prefiro não falar sobre esse assunto...

— Eu não perguntei nada! — Bufei.

— Mas pensou.

— Mas não perguntei. Eu falei "como será que _você_ se transformou?". Não. Eu apenas pensei sobre...

— Hun...

— Acho que não tenho mais perguntas...

— Só aquelas?

— Acho que sim...

_Tinha mais em mente, mas esqueci. Ficar muito perto de você me confunde..._

— Merda! — Cochichei.

Ele deu risada e eu voltei a mesa.

Estava me sentando quando Eric chegou.

— Oi! — Disse ele.

— Oi! — Falei enquanto ele me dava um beijo no rosto.

— Posso conversar com você um minuto?

— Claro!

Me levantei de novo da mesa e fui aonde estava conversando com Edward a dois segundos atrás.

— Você tem planos pra hoje a noite? — Perguntou ele.

— Na verdade não. — Respondi sorrindo sem jeito.

— Você quer sair comigo?

— Adoraria!

_Mas sair segunda a noite?Não é muito romântico isso..._

— Eu poderia te levar em casa depois da aula, aí eu ia saber onde você mora...

— Claro!

— Me desculpa por te chamar pra sair numa segunda-feira, é que é minha noite de folga. Todas as outras eu trabalho de motoboy.

_Que fofo! Que responsável!_

— Tudo bem. — Falei sorrindo. — Eu não ligo pra essas coisas não.

— Em que lugar você gostaria de ir?

_Que fofo!Que educado!_

— Você quem sabe! — Falei sorrindo.

Só conseguia sorrir.

— Poderíamos ir na minha casa. Meus pais não estarão lá.

Engoli seco.

_Que... Fofo? Nem um pouco! Bem taradinho!_

Dei um sorriso forçado enquanto pensava numa resposta.

— Na sua casa? — Falei. — Acho que meu pai não vai gostar muito dessa idéia...

Eric deu um gargalhada.

— Eu falei brincando. Eu só queria saber que tipo de garota você é, e já percebi que não é como eu temia que eu fosse. Pra falar a verdade meus pais estarão em casa sim, mas eu não quero ir pra lá não.

Dei mais uma risada forçada.

— Que tal irmos num restaurante que fica em La Push, se chama _Clam. _Lá tem todos os tipos de frutos do mar.

— Por mim tudo bem. — Respondi.

— Legal.

Bateu o sinal e fui pra sala. Pra minha sorte Edward não estava na minha sala, então não precisei ficar cantando quando não tinha nada pra fazer.

Depois da aula peguei meu carro e fui pra casa, Eric foi me seguindo. Quando estacionei ele também estacionou e veio falar comigo.

— Então até as 20h. — Disse ele sorrindo.

— Até!

Ele então se aproximou de mim e me beijou.

Foi só um beijo no rosto, mas senti uma corrente elétrica percorrer meu corpo mesmo assim.

Acenei a ele enquanto ele ia embora e entrei em casa.

Assim que acendi a luz dei um grito.

— Ahh!

— Calma, sou eu! — Disse Jacob levantando as mãos.

— Assim você me mata do coração seu maluco!

— Eita! Tá precisando tomar maracugina*!

— E você está precisando tomar umas porradas pra aprender a não invadir a casa dos outros!

— Mas eu não invadi a casa de ninguém, e você não é _outros._

— Vai te catar!

— Eita! Pra que tanto estresse?

— Não estou estressada... Bom, pelo menos não estava a dois minutos antes de você me dar um susto. Meu segundo hoje! Mas nada importa, o que importa é que hoje eu tenho um encontro!

— Com aquele mané que veio te trazer em casa?

— Não fala assim do Eric!

— Que mal gosto Bella!

— Cala a boca Jake!

— Tanta gente bonita nessa vida...

— Dá licença que eu tenho mais o que fazer.

Fui até a cozinha e esquentei o almoço.

— Servido? — Perguntei só por educação.

— Sempre! — Disse ele já pegando um prato.

_Ai meu Deus! Que primo que eu fui arranjar?!_

Depois de almoçar arrumei as coisas.

— Jake, eu vou me arrumar. Fica a vontade aí. — Olhei pra ele e ele estava deitado no sofá. — é, eu sei que você vai ficar... Daqui a pouco o Charlie vai chegar.

— Tá legal Bells.

Fui pro meu quarto, tomei banho. Saí de toalha no quarto e fui escolher minha roupa.

Estava frio mas eu não queria colocar calça e blusa. Escolhi, escolhi e acabei colocando um vestido de mangas cumpridas e uma meia calça preta por baixo.

**[http: //3. bp. blogspot. com/_y8c5sCDPWS0/SmCzr695uJI/AAAAAAAAAIA/8AFchYgX7gw/s400/599_vestidos-inverno_01. jpg] **

Eu tinha ganhado aquele vestido da minha mãe no meu aniversário de quinze anos, mas nunca tinha usado. Bom, eu ainda tenho dezesseis.

Mamãe tinha comprado o conjunto inteiro, vestido, meia calça e sapato. A idéia dela era que eu usasse na festa de vinte anos de casados dela e de Charlie, mas uns meses antes da festa eles começaram a brigar, e as brigas foram só piorando até eles decidirem se separar.

Me arrumei e desci. Eu tinha a esperança que Jacob já tivesse ido embora, mas é claro que eu estava enganada.

Quando terminei de descer as escadas com aquele sapato fazendo barulho Jacob se levantou do sofá e veio até mim.

Vale mencionar que meu cabelo estava preso num coque, com uma franja na frente, e eu tinha passado um pouco de maquiagem também.

— Nossa! — Disse Jacob me olhando dos pés a cabeça.

— Você ainda está aqui? — Tentei mudar de assunto.

— Você está incrível Bella! Você sempre foi linda, mas hoje você tá... Demais!

— Ah... Obrigado. — Disse dando um sorriso sem graça.

Olhei no relógio da cozinha e já eram quinze pras oito.

Dim-Dom.

Tocou a campainha e eu fui atender.

— Oi! Nossa! Você está linda!

— Obrigada. — Disse corando.

_Eric também estava muito bem arrumado, com uma calça jeans, sapatos pretos, uma camisa branca e por cima um blazer preto._

— Vamos? — Mas quando ele disse isso Jacob apareceu no seu campo de visão. — Oi? — Disse Eric a ele.

— Ele é meu primo. — Respondi antes que Jacob abrisse a boca. — Vamos? — Disse a Eric o "empurrando" pra fora.

Entrei no seu carro e fomos pra La Puh.

*A **Maracugina** é um medicamento de ação sedativa, para tratamento dos estados de excitação nervosa, composto de princípios ativos vegetais, clássicos na Farmacopéia Brasileira como a _Passiflora Alata_, reconhecidamente neurossedativos. (um calmante).

* * *

**Heey!**

**Desculpem a demora, não tinha escrito ainda o final desse capitulo. **

**Desculpem mesmo por esse final meia boca, eu não estava muito inspirada.**

**Bom, é isso aí.**

**Deixem Reviews!**


	6. Capitulo seis

**Capitulo mais curto que o normal... hehe**

**Lá no final tem algumas respostas das reviews... ^^**

**.**

**6- CAPITULO SEIS**

Assim que chegamos no restaurante, antes de até pedirmos o que iríamos comer meu celular tocou.

— Alô.

— Bella! — Gritou meu pai no telefone.

Olhei pra Eric e dei um sorriso forçado.

— Com licença. — Me levantei da mesa e fui ao banheiro.

— Fala pai... — Disse sem a menor animação.

— Onde você está?

— Em La Push com o Eric.

— Quem é ele?

— Um cara da escola.

— Ele não é nenhum dos Cullen não né?!

— Claro que não pai! — Bufei. — Ele é só um cara normal.

— Ah... Bells, você sabe que eu não ligo se você sair sem avisar com antecedência, mas custava deixar um bilhetinho?

— Mas o Jake estava em casa. Ele me viu saindo! Ele não te falou nada?

— Não... Quando cheguei não tinha ninguém...

— Idiota...

— O que você disse? — Esbravejou ele.

— Ele! Não você!...

— Ah bom!... — Disse ele rindo.

— Bom pai, eu tenho um encontro... — Disse dando uma risada forçada.

— Ah sim... Claro... Bom encontro pra você, não apronte nada e não chegue tarde!

Bufei qualquer coisa ininteligível e desliguei o celular.

Quando voltei Eric estava falando também no celular, mas assim que cheguei ele se despediu da pessoa e desligou.

— Era meu pai. — Falei me sentando novamente.

— Tudo bem. — Disse Eric sorrindo, e não dizendo com que estava falando.

Não que eu me importasse, é claro, mas fiquei curiosa.

— E aí, o que quer comer? — Perguntou ele lendo o cardápio.

— Sei lá. — Respondi. — Você escolhe.

— Tá legal.

Eric escolheu Lagosta recheada à Francesa.

_Como um motoboy vai ter dinheiro pra pagar tudo isso? Espero que ele não conte com a minha colaboração, porque eu não tenho nem um centavo._

— Credo. — Cochichei a mim mesma.

_Como eu posso ser tão grosseira? Coitado do..._

— O que foi? — Perguntou Eric.

— O quê?

— O que você disse?... Você não gosta de lagosta?

— Não! Eu gosto sim! Eu disse credo porque... — Porque pensei uma coisa terrível sobre você. — Porque eu vi uma barata... — Menti.

— Sério? Quer comer em outro lugar então?

— Não! Acho que não tem necessidade.

— Mas se você realmente viu uma barata...

— Acho que era só uma sombra.

— Ah... — Disse ele sorrindo.

Sorri de volta sem graça por ser tão idiota.

— Me fala um pouco mais de você. — Disse ele enquanto a comida não chegava.

— Ah... O que você quer saber?

— Qualquer coisa...

— Tá... Eu sou filha única, tenho um primo que parece meu irmão mais velho...

— Eu não acho que ele pareça...

— Por que?

— Nada... Continue... — Falou ele disfarçando.

— Bom, eu morava em Phoenix com meus pais, mas eles se separaram e eu vim pra cá com meu pai.

— Deve ter sido difícil...

— No começo sim... Mas já me acostumei. Agora fala de você.

— Eu moro em Forks a dois anos, vim de Seattle. Moro com meus pais, minha irmã mais nova e um cachorro.

— Legal!

Ficou aquele silencio constrangedor, mas logo veio o garçom com nosso pedido.

_Cara! Vou me lembrar de sempre vir a esse restaurante! Aqui a comida é boa demais!_

_Pena que o preço é "bom" também..._

Depois de terminarmos de comer Eric foi pagar a conta e novamente meu celular tocou.

— Alô.

— Bella! É você mesma! Pensei que....

— Jacob Black! Por que você está me ligando uma hora dessas?! Eu não te disse que ia sair com...

— É que eu estou te vendo! Olha na janela!

Olhei e vi Jacob e seus amigos dando risada.

— Estou indo aí...

— Jake não!

Mas era tarde. Jacob já estava vindo pra dentro.

Quando Eric chegou do caixa Jacob chegou junto.

— Oi. — Disse ele a Eric. — O que vocês vão comer?

— Nós já comemos! — Bufei. — E já estamos de saída!

— Sério? — Choramingou Jacob. — Poxa! Tudo bem, vou lá na tua casa Bells...

— Tá legal... Charlie está lá. — Falei indiferente.

— Mas você também não está indo pra lá? Eu te dou uma carona...

— Jake! — Esbravejei.

_O que eu fiz pra merecer isso?_

— Eu vou leva-la em casa. — Disse Eric pegando minha mão. — Vamos? — Disse ele a mim.

— Tchau Jake... — Então Eric e eu fomos a seu carro.

— Caracas, seu primo é bem ciumento! — Disse ele ligando o carro.

— Ciumento? Não! Ele é chato, isso sim!

Eric deu uma risada forçada que eu não entendi muito bem e foi até Forks.

— Você tem horário pra chegar em casa? — Perguntou ele.

— Não exatamente.

— Podemos passar em outro lugar antes?

— Tudo bem...

Ele então foi até uma pracinha que tinha bastante gente.

— Caramba! Quanta gente pra uma segunda-feira! — Falei.

— Aqui sempre tem bastante gente.

Saímos do carro e nos sentamos em um banquinho.

Eric não deu tempo nem de eu raciocinar, passou o braço atrás das minhas costas e me deu um beijo.

Me assustei mas não o impedi.

_Que fofo da parte dele me trazer pra um lugar com bastante gente pra me beijar..._

_Sei lá, se ele me beijasse no carro eu ia ficar com medo dele... Rs_

_Só que ele me assustou me beijando tão rápido... Quero dizer, eu estava esperando por isso desde a hora que ele chegou em casa, mas mesmo assim..._

_Ah... Tá ótimo!_

_O que mais eu quero dessa vida?_

_Ele é fofo..._

_É simpático..._

_Romântico... Ah.. Ele me levou em um lugar super demais vai!_

_E beija bem!_

_Quer casar comigo Eric? _

Estava super empolgada com tudo aquilo quando de repente, não mais que de repente o celular de Eric tocou.

Me afastei dele, ele olhou no visor e fez uma careta.

— Desculpa Bella, vou ter que atender essa ligação.

— Tudo bem...

Fiquei esperando Eric terminar a ligação, mas por sorte durou um pouco mais que dois minutos.

— Desculpe mesmo por isso. — Disse ele de novo. — Era meu irmão.

_Irmão? Mas ele não disse que só tinha uma irmã?_

_Ah... Talvez seja modo de falar... Deve ser um amigo..._

_Ou então é um irmão só de parte de pai... Sei lá..._

Eric novamente começou a me beijar, mas dessa vez foi o meu celular que tocou. Olhei no visor e fiz uma careta. Era Jacob.

Invés de atender desliguei o celular.

— Quem era? — Perguntou ele.

— Meu primo... Eu vou matar aquele infeliz!

Eric deu um sorriso chocho e voltou a me beijar.

Ficamos ali juntos por uns minutos, depois ele me levou em casa.

— Foi ótimo sair com você Bella.

— Também gostei muito!

Ele novamente me beijou e então saí do carro.

— Até amanhã! — Gritei da porta de casa.

— Até!

Entrei em casa. A primeira pessoa que vi foi... Adivinha...

— Jake! Você tá me perseguindo?! — Esbravejei.

— Não gostei daquele cara! — Bufou ele.

— Mas eu gostei tá legal?! Boa noite!

Fui pro meu quarto, tomei banho e fui dormir.

Acordei no dia seguinte, me arrumei e fui pra escola. Chegando lá a primeira pessoa que vi foi...

Não, não foi o Jake. Dessa vez não pelo menos.

— Bella, posso conversar com você dois minutos antes que o Eric chegue? — Perguntou Edward.

— Tá.

_Antes que o Eric chegue? Por quê? Tá com medo dele ficar com ciúmes de você?_

_Ou então vai falar alguma coisa ruim sobre ele?_

Meu estomago gelou ao pensar nessa segunda opção.

— Eu pensei que ele era um cara legal, mas eu me enganei. E eu não posso viver sabendo o que sei e não te contando, porque eu tenho uma grande consideração por você e...

— Edward! O que foi?

— Só queria te dizer que ele não é como você imagina.

— Não é como eu imagino? Certo... E você sabe muito bem como eu imagino porque você fica bisbilhotando meus pensamentos!

— Bella eu só...

— Você só nada! Você está se intrometendo na minha vida! Nas nossas vidas! Eu não quero saber o que ele pensou ontem ou o que ele pensa, porque ele só pensou, e pensar e fazer são duas coisas muito diferentes...

— Eu sei, só que...

— Pessoas normais vivem muito bem sem saber os pensamentos uns dos outros!E tem mais uma coisa:Eu estou farta de você lendo meu pensamento! Vai arranjar o que fazer tá legal?!

Edward me encarou por uns segundos.

— Você está certa. Eu não deveria ficar lendo seus pensamentos.

— Não devia mesmo! Isso é uma falta de respeito! Uma invasão de privacidade!

— Eu sinto muito por isso...

— Então _pare_ de lê-los!

Edward me encarou mais uma vez e então foi se sentar com seus "irmãos".

— Oi. — Disse Eric me dando um abraço.

Nem tinha o visto chegar, estava pensando em tanta coisa.

— Oi. — Respondi.

— Que cara é essa?

— Nada não. Coisa boba.

— Bom, as primeiras aulas não vamos ter juntos, então até o intervalo.

— Até.

Eric me deu um selinho e então fui pra sala.

Edward dessa vez se sentou bem na frente, bem longe de onde eu estava, e eu agradeci mentalmente por isso.

_Quero só ver se ele consegue... Duvido muito..._

_Mas se ele não conseguir tudo bem, contanto que não venha dizer a mim o que ouviu, ou leu, ou seja lá o que ele faz com o pensamentos das pessoas._

Chegou o intervalo. Quando fui pro refeitório que percebi que Jessica não tinha vindo.

— Oi Bella. — Disse Angela se sentando ao meu lado com seu namorado.

— Oi Angela. Oi... — Olhei pro garoto, mas eu não sabia seu nome.

— Ben. — Ele disse ao perceber.

Senti alguém se aproximando, olhei pra trás e era Eric. Ele se sentou ao meu lado e nós quatro ficamos conversando. Aliás, eu e Angela ficamos falando de garotos e Eric e Ben ficaram conversando sei lá o que.

Angela era bem mais legal que Jessica, sem comparação! E Ben era bem mais legal que Mike, principalmente a parte que ele não dava em cima de mim.

Passou o dia, eu já estava em casa almoçando.

Estava bem distraída quando de repente senti duas mãos quentes sobre meu rosto.

Levei um susto, mas já sabia quem era.

— Jake! Você não tem mais o que fazer da vida não?

— Na verdade não... — Disse ele soltando as mãos e se sentando ao meu lado.

— Cara... Você é muito mala!...

— O que?

— Tá difícil de entender? Tudo bem, eu desenho...

Peguei um bloquinho que tinha no armário e uma caneta, desenhei uma mala e no meio dela escrevi "JACOB".

— E sem alça, sem rodinha, de papelão! — Bufei.

Jacob olhou pra mim e fez um bico.

— Poxa... Se é assim eu vou até embora...

— Larga de ser dramático Jake! O que você quer?

— Nada! Eu preciso querer alguma coisa pra vir na casa da minha única prima?

— Ainda tem almoço. — Ofereci.

— Eu quero! — Disse ele pegando um prato.

_Esse Jake nunca vai mudar..._

Como sempre ele ficou em casa até bem tarde da noite. Assim que ele saiu fui pro meu quarto, fiz as tarefas pra casa e fui dormir.

Acordei atrasada pra escola e decepcionada por ainda ser quarta-feira.

Me arrumei e fui pra escola.

Entrei correndo na escola e acabei trombando com Eric.

— Oi! — Eu disse a ele.

— Oi! — Disse ele me dando um selinho.

Eric estava com muita pressa, e nessa nem percebeu que seu celular tinha caído no chão quando nos trombamos.

Peguei o celular e ia correr atrás dele, mas eu também estava atrasa, então resolvi devolver o celular no intervalo.

Cheguei na sala e o professor estava passando uma atividade em dupla.

Olhei pra sala, vi todos aqueles rostinhos que eu conhecia só de vista. Edward estava sem dupla.

_Eu não vou fazer com ele._

Olhei mais um pouco e vi que Angela também estava sem grupo.

— Hei Angela, posso fazer a atividade com você? — Perguntei.

— Claro Bella.

Fizemos a atividade e conversamos bastante. Realmente ela era muito mais legal que Jessica.

Mas aí o assunto acabou e eu me lembrei do celular.

_Aquele dia que saímos ele não disse com quem estava falando no celular... Quem será que era?_

Não resisti a tanta curiosidade e peguei o celular pra olhar as ultimas ligações recebidas.

Tinham 35 ligações. TODAS eram de uma tal de Lauren...

_Lauren... Eu conheço esse nome!Num era esse o nome da amiga da Jessica?_

Olhei então a caixa de entrada de mensagens.

Tinham 15. TODAS da Lauren!

_Que filha da p..._

— Bella? Tá acontecendo alguma coisa? — Perguntou Angela.

— Não... — _Ainda não. Mas vai acontecer, ah se vai!_

Fui ler a primeira mensagem.

"Tô com xaudadex meu fofo!"

_Ah vai.. Não tem nada de grande coisa... Quer dizer, eu chamava meu melhor amigo de fofo.._

Mas aí eu li a mensagem mais recente.

"Te encontro aki em casa hoje a noite. Estou louca pra te..."

Não terminei de ler. Eu não queria saber o que eles iam fazer.

Mas eu sabia o que EU ia fazer. E iria fazer...

Tocou então o sinal do intervalo.

Agora!

* * *

**Heey!**

**Algumas meninas perguntaram qual é o segredo mítico da Bella...**

**Vocês só vão saber mais pra frente! \o/**

**Hasuhsauahuauh**

**Mas vai ser em breve, relax! =D**

**Mandem bastantes reviews pra eu postar logo!**

**Provavelmente não vou conseguir postar na próxima quinta, porque estou cheia de trabalhos, e pra piorar nem escrevi o capitulo sete...**

**Então... Mandem review pra eu ficar inspirada e escrever o mais rápido possível... =D**

**Bjaaum pra todaas!**

**=D'**


	7. Capitulo sete

**Escrevi esse capítulo correndo e nem revisei direito. Então me desculpem os erros... ^^"**

**.**

**7-CAPITULO SETE  
**

Saí da sala cerrando os dentes de nervoso.

— Você esqueceu isso hoje cedo. — Disse devolvendo o celular a Eric.

Ele me encarou atônito.

— Vo-vo-cê estava com o meu celular?

— Ele caiu no chão e eu não consegui te devolver. Mas porque toda essa preocupação? Tem alguma coisa aqui que eu não deveria saber?

Ele engoliu seco e respondeu na maior cara de pau.

— Claro que não! — Disse ele rindo. — Até parece que...

Nessa hora seu celular tocou. Olhei o visor e vi a foto de Lauren.

— Diga a _essa_ aí que você vai a casa dela sim. Diga que agora que você está solteiro é livre pra se encontrar com ela a hora que quiser e onde quiser.

Eric ficou sem saber o que dizer.

— E diga também que ela é uma vaca. — Completei. — E que você é um idiota.

— Bella, não é nada disso que você...

Deixei ele falando sozinho.

_Como esse merdinha fez isso comigo?Como ele pôde?Logo eu!Que bosta de vida!_

_O que eu fiz pra merecer isso? Custava ficar só comigo?! Ou então ficasse só com ela!_

_Mas não, o viadinho tinha que 'catar' duas de uma vez..._

_Homens são tão idiotas! Tão egoístas, tão cafajestes!Tão..._

Estava saindo do refeitório quando vi Edward.

Ele olhou pra mim e riu.

Eu olhei pra ele e franzi o cenho.

_Idiota! Idiota! Agora ele fica rindo da minha desgraça!_

_Mas por que eu fui não acreditar nele?!_

_Eu sou bem mula também!_

_Ah, quer sabe de uma coisa? Não estou com saco pra ficar nessa escola com essas pessoas..._

_Afinal no mínimo três pessoas sabem que eu sou uma corna... O Eric, a Lauren e o Edward..._

_Eu sou uma corna!!!_

Fui pro meu carro e saí correndo dali.

_Caramba!Ele parecia tão legal, tão simpático, tão perfeitinho... Aí descubro que o filho de uma jega tem uma "amante"._

_Caraca! Eu sou uma sortuda mesmo... Tenho um primo irritantezinho que é um lobão, um colega de sala que é um vampiro e que sabe que eu sou uma corna e um ex qualquer coisa que me traiu com dois dias depois do nosso primeiro encontro!Pode piorar?_

Fui dirigindo sentido La Push e pensando em tudo aquilo. A raiva estava tomando conta de mim.

— Idiota!Você é uma idiota mesmo!

Senti meu corpo se esquentando conforme a raiva ia me consumindo. Estava tremendo de nervoso, então estacionei na beira da estrada e fui caminhando mata a dentro sem rumo.

Nunca tinha sentido tanta raiva na vida!Não conseguia parar de pensar em como eu tinha sido enganada, de como eu tinha sido idiota, de como eu tinha sido zombada por Edward por não ter acreditado nele.

Não aguentei de nervoso e dei um grito ensurdecedor.

E aí aconteceu uma coisa muito sinistra que eu nem sei ao certo como explicar...

Numa hora eu estava gritando, na outra...

... Uivando.

Em questões de segundos eu _explodi _num bicho enorme e peludo!Eu me transformei em um lobo!

_Como assim?! Eu sou uma deles agora?_

_Como vou viver com isso? Fico brava e me transformo nisso?!_

_É pra isso que isso serve?!_

_Não!_

_Isso não pode ter acontecido, eu devo estar ficando maluca! Isso não faz o menor sentido! Eu sou uma garota, e não tem nenhuma garota com essa "praga", por que eu?_

_Minha vida já não estava uma droga mesmo, né?! Sabia que tinha como piorar..._

_Mas para! Virei um cachorro! Que lixo!_

Perto dali tinha um rio, então fui até lá e olhei meu reflexo na água.

_Droga!Eu tô parecendo um Maltês, aquele cachorro branco com pelo super cumprido. Aliás parece um maltês misturado com um pastor alemão, porque meu focinho é mais cumprido e as patas também._

_Merda!Eu tenho focinho agora!_

_Não! Eu tenho patas!_

_Peraí... Será que se eu pintar as unhas minhas garrinhas vão ficar coloridas?_

Comecei a rir internamente ao pensar isso.

_Eu sou uma idiota mesmo... Pior de tudo é que eu nem sei como se desfaz isso..._

_Será que tem alguma palavra mágica? Quem sabe... QUILEUTE!_

_Não funcionou!_

_Bom, se funcionasse eu renunciava essa bizarrice..._

_Tá bom vamos lá, pensa Bella... Pensa..._

_Já sei, vou atrás do Jacob!_

Incrivelmente meu instinto de localização estava funcionando perfeitamente, e em menos de dois minutos cheguei na casa de Jacob.

Olhei pela janela e vi Jacob deitado no sofá babando.

_Ai que primo que eu fui arranjar..._

Dei um uivado alto que o fez pular. Quando ele me viu pela janela franziu o cenho e saiu correndo.

_Não! Peraí seu retardado, eu preciso da sua ajuda!_

Mas então quando percebi ele tinha saído pela porta dos fundos e já estava vindo em minha direção como lobo.

_Calma Jake! Sou eu! A Bella!_

"_Bella? Como? Onde? O quê?"_

_Pra mim tá sendo bem difícil também, mas eu esperava que você me ajudasse com tudo isso..._

"_Que incrível! Você é uma de nós!"_

_Há há há, super incrível! Estou adorando, principalmente a parte em que... Eu virei um bicho! Liberei o lobo interior!_

"_Ah Bella! Não fala assim, é legal ser lobo. Você vai ver..."_

_Claro... Muito legal..._

Só aí que eu percebi que estávamos conversando por pensamentos...

_Que bizarro! Não pensei que fosse assim ouvir o pensamento das outras pessoas! Deve ser assim que o Edward se sente._

Quando citei seu nome Jacob deu um rosnado.

_Tá legal, parei! Não vou nem mais mencionar o nome daquele... Bom, deixa pra lá. Mas e aí Jacob, como desfaz isso?_

"_Eu vou telefonar pro Charlie e pedir pra ele te trazer roupas"._

_Ah sim, bem lembrado... Se eu me destransformar agora vou ficar peladinha..._

_Não! Agora tem mais um lendo minha mente!Droga!_

"_Relaxa Bella..."_ — Pensou ele se afastando de mim. — _"Eu já te vi muitas vezes peladinha quando éramos crianças."_

Se eu pudesse corar com certeza eu estaria um pimentão. Por sorte não tem como lobos corarem, então só rosnei pra ele.

Jacob então sumiu mata a dentro e voltou já humano vestindo um short.

— Eu sempre deixo um short guardado por aí de reserva. — Disse ele entrando em sua casa.

_Claro, claro... Vou me lembrar de pendurar sacolas plásticas com roupas dentro nos galhos das árvores... _

_Droga! Droga! Por que eu? _

Fiquei esperando lá do lado de fora por longos minutos até que Charlie chegou com uma roupa.

Claro que me escondi dele, não queria que meu pai me visse assim.

Após mais alguns minutos Jacob apareceu onde eu estava.

— A primeira vez que você se transforma é estranho mesmo, mas depois você se acostuma. Agora é só você querer voltar ao "normal" que você volta. É só se concentrar, com o tempo você aprende.

_Tá legal, mas agora sai daqui José!_

Jacob continuou parado me olhando.

_Droga, agora ele não me ouve mais..._

— Você é uma loba muito linda sabia?

_Tá legal, mas agora sai daqui Joséé!_

— Vai ser muito legal passar mais tempo com você...

_Mais tempo? Você praticamente mora na minha casa...!_

_Mas e aí, vai sair daqui ou tá difícil?_

Dei um rosnado a ele e só aí ele entendeu.

— Você quer se destransformar né?! Certo, estou indo..

Depois de Jacob ir embora fiquei mais uns bons minutos ali, até que consegui voltar a forma humana, me vesti e entrei na casa de Jacob.

— Bella! — Disse Charlie ao me ver.

— Oi... — Falei indiferente.

Ele então veio até mim e me abraçou.

— Como o tempo passa... Minha filhinha virando adulta... — Choramingou Charlie.

Me livrei de seus braços e o encarei.

Cara!Ele tava chorando!

— Pai! Para com isso! — Esbravejei.

— Desculpa filha. Não consegui conter minhas emoções... — Disse ele limpando as lágrimas do rosto.

_Agora adiciono àquela lista de coisas infelizes da minha vida (um ex qualquer coisa que me traiu, um colega de sala que lê meu pensamento e um primo lobão e mala) um pai emo e EU um cachorro!_

_O que mais de ruim pode acontecer??_

— Bella... — Disse Jacob vindo até mim. — Temos que conversar umas coisinhas...

_Ai meu Deus! Eu e minha boca!O que será que ele vai dizer? Que lobos só sobrevivem, sei lá, matando bichos e comendo a carne crua e sem tempero?_

_Nãããoo!!_

— O que é? — Perguntei amedrontada com a resposta.

— Nos primeiros dias de lobo suas emoções ficam muito a flor da pele, e qualquer coisa te irrita e faz você se transformar. Então é meio perigoso você ir pra escola _normal_, entende?

— Não... Não entendo... Eu vou ficar quanto tempo assim "a flor da pele"?

— Aí varia de pessoa pra pessoa. Mas por precaução é melhor você ir a escola só daqui a uns dias, aí eu aproveito e te ensino algumas coisinhas... Mas eu ainda acho melhor ainda você vir estudar aqui na escola da reserva.

— Estudar aqui? Mas agora que eu estou começando a conhecer o pessoal da minha turma...

— Você quem sabe Bells, é apenas uma sugestão.

— Tá legal...

Fiquei na casa de Jacob até tarde, depois fui até onde estava meio carro e procurei as chaves. Quando me transformei a chave do carro voou longe, mas depois de uns minutos consegui achar.

Entrei pro meu carro e fui pra casa.

_Meu! Que calor é esse? Credo! Forks é uma geladeira, e hoje ta um forno! Como assim?!_

_E que fome é essa? Eu acabei de comer na casa do Jacob!_

_Ah... É por isso que ele come tanto! Droga! Será que eu vou engordar desse jeito?_

Cheguei em casa comi um belo prato de lazanha e fui dormir. Estava morta de cansaço.

**Ponto de Vista de Edward**

Tá, eu sei... Eu fui muito maldoso rindo da cara dela naquela hora, mas eu não aguentei! Quando eu fui avisá-la ela só me deu patada, então... Bem feito! Eu disse a ela e ela preferiu acreditar naquele mané...

Sinto muito não posso fazer nada... Azar o dela!

E eu pensei que ela era diferente das outras garotas, pensei que ela era mais esperta. Mas ela é igual, burra e infantil.

Só porque brigou como "namorado" foi embora da escola no meio da aula?! Que drama! Como se fosse o fim do mundo...

Mas se bem que esse tal de Eric merecia uma lição, isso não é coisa que se faça! Aliás, a Bella é mil vezes mais bonita que essa tal de Lauren.

Idiota...

Quer saber de uma coisa? Vou eu mesmo dar um susto nele pra ele aprender...

Comecei a rir sozinho enquanto planejava meu "ataque".

— Que sorriso é esse Edward? — Perguntou Emmett, um dos meus irmãos de consideração.

— Só tô planejando uma coisinha...

— Que coisa?

Contei o que tinha acontecido e o que eu iria fazer.

— Que da hora!Bem feito pra esse trouxa! Mas também essa _mina_ é bem burra... Mas vai me dizer que você não tem uma quedinha por ela?

— Pior que não cara. Eu simpatizo com ela, mas só isso... Essas garotas de hoje em dia são muito bobinhas...

— Verdade... Por isso que eu tenho a Rose. De boba ela não tem nada!

— Não mesmo!

Emmett, o ursão da turma, "namorava" com Rosalie, a mulher mais linda que já existiu na face da terra e também a que tem a mente mais cheia de nada. Era muito chato ler seus pensamentos fúteis.

Mas Emmett e ela se davam muito bem.

E quando eu digo "namorava" eu quero dizer algo muito além de um simples namoro. Eles estavam juntos há séculos, e se amavam de verdade, não era nada comparado a esses namoricos de hoje em dia.

Assim como Alice e Jasper. Só pelo olhar dos dois já se via como eles se amavam...

Agora eu... Nunca amei de verdade ninguém. Tudo bem, eu confesso, eu sou bem exigente, ainda mais porque ouço os pensamentos de todo mundo.

A garota pode ser linda, simpática e inteligente, mas se seus pensamentos não condizerem com suas atitudes é a mesma coisa que nada. E é por isso que eu tenho mais de cem anos e nunca namorei ninguém.

E quando apareceu uma garota que era _quase_ interessante, que no caso era a Bella, eu percebo que na verdade ela é como as outras...

Passou o dia e bateu o sinal indicando o término da aula. Aí fui colocar meu plano em prática.

Peguei meu Volvo e quase literalmente voei pra casa. Chegando lá entrei no meu closet e peguei uma fantasia que eu tinha da Morte.

Me vesti com aquilo e fui atrás de Eric.

Esperei quando ele estava com a velocidade mais reduzida, afinal não queria matar o infeliz, só queria dar um susto. Então corri até alcançar seu carro e bati na janela do passageiro.

Ele estava distraído, mas quando ouvi o barulho olhou pela janela. Seus olhos quase pularam da órbita do tamanho susto que ele tinha levado. Ele então acelerou o carro.

Deixei ele andar mais alguns metros e fui até a janela do motorista. Bati na janela e levantei uma plaquinha que estava escrito "você é o próximo".

Eric se desesperou no volante a acabou batendo o carro em uma árvore. Seu carro deu perda total, mas é claro que eu fiz que batesse de um jeito que ele não se machucasse.

Aí antes que ele saísse do carro sai correndo dali rindo da cara dele e voltei pra casa.

Tá legal, eu sei. Agora _eu_ que fui infantil. Mas foi por uma causa nobre, vai!

Quando cheguei em casa e contei pro pessoal o que eu tinha aprontado todo mundo riu, exceto Carlisle, meu pai de consideração.

Ele era uma pessoa muito correta, e quando ouviu o que eu tinha feito ficou desesperado pensando que eu tinha feito o garoto se machucar.

Só depois que eu expliquei que apenas o carro "se machucou" ele dei um meio sorriso e disse que não queria que isso se repetisse.

Emmett ficou muito frustrado, porque já estava planejando alguns ataques, e Alice também ficou frustrada quando suas visões engraçadas de Emmett dando sustos nas pessoas desapareceram.

Fiquei o resto do dia sem fazer nada de mais, apenas lendo e ouvindo música.

Quando foi o dia seguinte me vesti e fui pra escola. Chegando lá percebi que Bella não tinha vindo.

Será que ela ainda estava mal com o que tinha acontecido?

Tive uma forte tentação a ler seus pensamentos, mas eu tinha prometido a mim mesmo que não mais o leria. Era bem difícil, mas eu estava conseguindo.

Passou aquele dia todo, e no outro dia Bella também não foi a escola.

Será que tinha acontecido algo?

Fiquei meio encafifado com aquilo...

Passou o fim de semana e chegou segunda.

E nada da Bella!

Onde será que essa garota se meteu?

Segunda...

Terça...

Quarta...

Quinta...

Sexta...

E NADA!

Já estava começando a ficar preocupado.

— Alice, posso te pedir um favor? — Perguntei no meio do intervalo da sexta-feira.

— Claro. — Respondeu ela.

— Você poderia ver se aquela aluna nova que eu te falei outro dia vai vir na segunda-feira na escola?

— Tá. — Falou ela meio confusa com meu pedido.

Ela se concentrou por uns segundos e depois fez uma careta.

— Não consegui ver nada. Acho que ela deve estar com aqueles lobos...

Ou então ela... Pode ter morrido...

Meu Deus! Ela estava tão nervosa aquele dia, e se ela bateu o carro?

Bom... Aí alguém da escola ia comentar algo...

Mas ela é aluna nova, ela não tem muito contato com ninguém...

E se ela sofreu um acidente mesmo? A ultima coisa que ela vai se lembrar é que eu ri da cara dela!

Eu sou um monstro!!Como eu pude fazer aquilo?

Me concentrei então pra ler seu pensamento.

"Eu sou um monstro!" — Ela pensou.

Graças a Deus! Que susto!

Por que essa garota não está vindo pra escola?!Será que ela se mudou?

Será que o acidente só fez com que ela quebrasse a perna?

Eu estou me sentindo tão culpado!

Depois que acabou as aulas não resisti e dei uma passadinha _sem querer_ pela rua em que ela morava.

Escalei a parede e fui até a janela de seu quarto.

Ela estava de pijama mexendo no computador. Olhei bem e não vi nenhum gesso, nenhum roxo ou machucado.

Menos pior então... Mas por que ela não está indo pra escola?

Depois me meio segundo me toquei.

Do seu quarto estava saindo um cheiro familiar... Parecia de lobo, mas não era o cheiro de nenhum daqueles lobos que eu conhecia. Era diferente, era quase bom...

Era o cheiro _dela!_ Ela tinha se transformado em um deles! Por isso que não tinha ido a escola todos esses dias!

Estava concluindo minha tese quando ela percebeu que estava sendo observada e se virou pra janela. Mas eu fui mais rápido e não deixei que ela me visse. Saí correndo de lá e fui pra casa.

Ela é um lobo!

Como isso foi acontecer??

* * *

**Heey meninas!**

**Desculpem mesmo a demora!**

**Aconteceram tantas coisas na minha vida que nem tive tempo pra escrever...**

**Mas agora vai voltar tudo ao normal e toda quinta vou postar capítulos novos...**

**E aí? O que acharam do capitulo? O segredo mítico da Bella foi revelado... Hoho'**

**Bom, obrigada pelas reviews meninas!**

**Amo vocês!**

**Bjaaum!!**

**S2**


	8. Capitulo oito

**8- CAPITULO OITO**

**Ponto de Vista de Bella**

Passei aquela semana inteira em casa sem fazer nada. Foi um tédio.

Era sexta-feira, estava no meu quarto sem fazer nada quando senti meu nariz coçar. Era um cheiro doce, bem doce, que irritou um pouco meu nariz. Não chegou a ser ruim, mas era um cheiro bem diferente de um humano normal.

Olhei pela janela e não tinha ninguém.

— Bella! — Disse Jacob entrando no meu quarto. — Como você tá?

— Eu estou bem! Mas ficaria melhor ainda se você não ficasse entrando do nada _no meu quarto!!_

— Ah... Foi mal... Mas que merda de cheiro é esse? — Fez ele coçando o nariz sem parar. — Não vai me dizer que _aquele_ sanguessuga veio aqui!!

— O que? Claro que não seu retardado!!... Bom, eu não vi ninguém pelo menos...

Jacob então correu até a janela.

— Ele deve ter passado perto então... Que cheiro horroroso!

_Eu não achei tãão ruim assim... Mas tudo bem._

Quando chegou sábado resolvi sair pra dar uma voltinha. Levei um vestido cumprido que eu tinha e o pendurei em uma árvore. Eu sabia que ele ia molhar ficar lá, mas o que importava?Quando eu colocasse no corpo ia secar na mesma hora!

Me transformei em lobo e fui explorar a floresta. Corri, sei lá, uns cem quilômetros. Era divertido correr desse jeito, e ser desse jeito... Tinham suas vantagens...

Mas com certeza não ia acostumar tão cedo.

Estava correndo mata a dentro quando ouvi um barulho. Fiquei curiosa e fui ver o quem estava lá.

Só tinha um problema: Eu não sabia fazer silencio. Ah sim, tinha outro problema também: Eram caçadores que estavam na floresta.

Quando vi a besteira que fiz chegando perto deles quis correr, mas então vi quem eram os caçadores... Era o Mike e um cara mais velho, que devia ser seu pai.

_O que você ta fazendo aqui criatura?!_

_Pronto... Agora só falta esse infeliz meter um tiro em mim..._

_Vamos Bella, seja inteligente... Não corra senão ele atira..._

_Mas também num fique parada com cara de bunda!_

Por sorte o cara mais velho estava a alguns metros de Mike, e só Mike tinha me visto.

_O que cachorros bonzinhos fazem quando vêem humanos?..._

_Ah não! Eu não vou fazer isso!_

_Droga!... Eu não tenho escolha..._

Comecei então a balançar o rabo.

_Eu sei, eu sei... Ridículo._

_Mas o que eu vou fazer? Atacar o infeliz?_

Mike começou a estalar os dedos e a me chamar... Quero dizer, começou a fazer uns barulhos com a boca.

Me aproximei bem devagar dele, sempre com a cabeça baixa, e quando cheguei bem próxima ele estendeu a mão...

_Ah! Para! Eu não vou cheirar sua mão!_

Não queria, mas tive que fazer... E pra fechar com chave de ouro ainda lambi.

_Que nojo! Vai saber onde ele colocou essa mão?!_

Depois então saí correndo.

Voltei até onde tinha deixado o vestido, me _destransformei_, coloquei o vestido e voltei pro carro.

Chegando em casa comi que nem uma desesperada.

— Oi! — Disse a meu pai e a Jake, que como sempre estava _filando bóia*_ em casa.

— Bells! Onde você estava? — Perguntou Jake.

— Por aí. — Disse atacando o resto do almoço.

— Se divertiu? — Continuou Jake.

— Ôpa! — Falei indiferente. — Quase morri, mas foi legal...

— Como assim? — Se intrometeu Charlie.

— Eu vi um garoto da escola na floresta caçando... Mas eu fui boazinha com ele, e ele não fez nada comigo. — Disse enquanto mastigava.

— Bella!Você tem que ser mais cuidadosa filha! Se você... — Charlie começou a tagarelar, mas nem prestei atenção direito.

— Hei Bella, quer dormir hoje lá em casa? — Convidou Jacob. — É que eu vou meio que dar, como diriam vocês mulheres, uma festinha do pijama. Convidei os caras e pensei que seria legal se você fosse também, assim você conheceria melhor o pessoal.

— É Bella! Ótima idéia Jake! — Disse Charlie quase me expulsando de casa.

_Ótima idéia Jake..._ Imitei meu pai em pensamento.

_Mas alguém perguntou se EU quero?_!

_Ah... Claro que ela quer né?... Mas eu não quero!_

_Já basta eu de esquisita por metro quadrado._

— Vai lá arrumar suas coisas Bells... — Disse Charlie indo pra sala.

Dei um sorriso forçado a Jacob e fui pro meu quarto.

_Ai meu carambitha... Eu num mereço! Mereço?_

_Vai Bella... Nem vai ser tão chato assim... Coragem!_

Peguei umas roupas, as primeiras que vi, e fui pra sala.

— Pronto. — Disse sem a menor animação. — Podemos ir.

— Não aprontem nada! — Disse Charlie rindo. — Se divirta Bells!

— Ôpa...

Ia entrar no meu carro, mas Jacob me impediu.

— Vamos no meu. Eu te trago de volta amanhã.

— Tá. — Respondi indiferente.

Quando chegamos a casa de Jacob os lobos já tinham chegado.

— Pow! Eu pensei que só ia ter a gente! — Protestou Seth quando me viu.

— A Bella também é um lobo Seth...! — Retrucou Jacob.

— Finge que eu não estou aqui. — Falei a Seth.

Ele ficou me encarando, mas depois veio pedir desculpas.

— Bella, desculpa. É que pelo o que o Jacob tinha dito eu pensei que estariam só nós...

— Tudo bem Seth... Eu nem queria vir. — Disse sorrindo.

Seth retribuiu o sorriso e foi falar com Jacob. Eu aproveitei a deixa e sentei no sofá da sala pra ver o filme que estava passando na TV.

— E aí Bella, como está se saindo com tudo isso? — Perguntou Sam.

— Ah... Tá indo... Hoje eu... — Contei então o que tinha acontecido com Mike.

— Cara! Uma vez eu quase ataquei esse moleque! — Disse Sam se matando de rir. — Eu estava por aí e quando vi já estava perto demais dele. Que nem você disse, meu instinto foi sair correndo, mas ele tava com uma _bruta_ de uma arma e eu não estava nem um pouco afim de tomar um tiro. Então corri na direção dele o mais rápido que consegui, e ele se abaixou. Quando estava a poucos centímetros dele eu mudei de direção e corri pro outro lado. Mas se eu tivesse ficado tinha levado chumbo!

Quil e Embry, que também estavam perto da gente, começaram a contar suas histórias malucas também. No final das contas os garotos eram até legais...

Quando ficou tarde fui dormir no quarto de Jacob e os garotos dormiram na sala.

Estava no quinto sono quando ouvi um barulhão e acordei.

Fiquei apreensiva tentando decifrar o que tinha escutado, foi aí que escutei de novo.

Na verdade era algum garoto roncando na sala.

— Caraca, tinha esquecido porque que fazia tempo que eu não dormia na casa do Jacob! — Bufou Sam.

Não resisti e dei risada.

— Você também acordou Bella? — Perguntou Sam.

— Levei foi um susto! — Respondi.

Os garotos se mataram de rir.

Detalhe que da sala pra onde eu estava eram uns bons metros, mas a nossa audição era um absurdo.

— Todo mundo acordou! — Disse Seth. — Menos o Senhor Ronco aqui.

— Vamos fazer uma brincadeira com ele? — Sugeri.

— Vamos! — Disse Seth super animado com a idéia.

Fomos então até a cozinha, pegamos um copo de água e voltamos pra sala.

Os garotos estavam querendo jogar a água na cara de Jacob, mas eu falei que seria muito maldade, e também que ia molhar o colchão e tudo. Resolvi então fazer uma coisa que sempre tive curiosidade de fazer pra ver se funciona.

Peguei apenas um dedo de Jacob e coloquei dentro do copo. Reza a lenda que se você fizer isso a pessoa faz _xixi na cama._

E não é que deu certo?

Quero dizer, meio certo.

Jacob acordou no susto e foi correndo pro banheiro.

Os garotos e eu nos matamos de rir da cara de assustado que ele fez quando acordou, foi muito engraçado!

— Quem foi o filho de uma ronca e fuça que planejou isso? — Esbravejou Jake após sair do banheiro.

— Fui eu! — Disse levantando as duas mãos e rindo.

— Poxa Bella... Foi sacanagem... — Disse ele franzindo o cenho.

— Eu sei. — Respondi rindo ainda mais.

—Ah, qual é! A gente queria jogar um balde de água em você, mas ela não deixou. Isso foi melhor, não foi? — Disse Seth rindo.

— Vocês são uns idiotas. — Disse Jacob já também rindo.

— E você ronca feito um porco! — Falei rindo. — Todo mundo acordou com você roncando!

— Foi mal. — Respondeu ele constrangido.

— Tudo bem cara. — Disse Sam. — Da próxima vez a gente coloca uma meia na tua boca!

No final das contas ficamos o resto da noite conversando e só voltamos a dormir quando estava quase amanhecendo.

Almocei na casa de Jacob com os garotos, e quando foi a tarde fui pra casa.

Tinham alguns deveres pra fazer, e após terminar fui dormir, estava morta de cansaço.

Acordei indisposta pra ir pra aula, mas como já tinha passado uma semana sem aparecer lá resolvi ir.

Tomei banho, me arrumei, tomei um café super reforçado e fui.

Mas cara! Como tava calor!

Tinha colocado a roupa de frio mais fresca que tinha, mas mesmo assim estava quente.

_E agora Jake? Cadê as vantagens que você disse? Passar calor em Forks é fim de carreira!_

Cheguei no estacionamento da escola e vi o Volvo de Edward.

_Ah não! Aquele lá já chegou?!_

Estava entrando no refeitório quando vi Eric.

_Ah não! Esse aqui já chegou?!_

Fingi que não tinha o visto e passei direto.

_O que mais de ruim pode acontecer?_

— Oi Bella! — Disse Jessica. — Eu não gostei do que ouvi sobre o que você disse da Lauren...

Minha raiva já estava tomando conta de mim. Sentei em um banco pra ninguém perceber como estava tremendo.

— Jessica, agora não é uma boa hora. — Falei a ela tentando me controlar.

_Devia ter ouvido o Jake e ficado mais uns dias em casa... Meu pai ia conseguir mesmo um falso atestado médico..._

_Mas não, a burra tinha que vir pra passar nervoso..._

— Então tá. — Disse Jessica indiferente. Ela então saiu e me deixou sozinha.

_Graças! Mais um pouquinho eu..._

— Bella... — Dessa vez era Eric.

— Por favor não fale comigo! — Grunhi.

— Não foi nada disso que você está pensando amor...

— Amor??? — Quase gritei. — Como você tem coragem de me chamar disso?

Estava tremendo mais que vara verde de raiva.

— Sai daqui Eric. — Esbravejei.

Por sorte ele entendeu meu recado e saiu.

Estava já me acalmando quando ouvi aquela voz chamando meu nome.

— Bella... — Disse Edward.

_Não é possível! É um complô contra mim, só pode ser!_

Estava de costas pra ele, então preferi nem o encarar.

— O que você quer Cullen? — Falei indiferente.

— Eu só queria te dizer que sei o que você está passando, e se você quiser que eu a ajude...

Aí não aguentei.

_Que ousado! Como ele sabe o que eu estou passando?!_

_Ele está lendo meu pensamento?!_

_Ele já sabe que eu sou uma corna... Será que sabe que agora virei loba?_

Me virei pra ele e olhei bem no fundo dos seus olhos.

Nos dois segundos que demorei pra virar pra olhá-lo formulei tudo que eu ia lhe dizer.

Eu ia xingar até a sua décima descendência!

— Escuta aqui... — Foi a única coisa que consegui dizer antes de surtar.

_Que olhos são esses?_

_Que rosto é esse?_

_Como ele consegue ser tão perfeito?_

_Como consegue fazer que eu fique assim, toda boba por ele?_

Fechei os olhos com força pra me concentrar no que ia dizer.

As palavras voltaram, então abri os olhos e o encarei de novo.

— Você é... É... Lindo!

_Droga! Eu não ia dizer isso!_

— Quero dizer... — Tentei corrigi. — Você não passa de um...

_Meu Deus! O que está acontecendo comigo?_

_Desde quando eu me deixo afetar tanto por ele?_

_Qual é o meu problema?_

Fiquei apenas o encarando, tinha desistido de falar qualquer coisa.

Ficamos assim uns bons minutos, até que ele sorriu, e antes que eu pensasse já estava sorrindo de volta.

— A propósito, você está mais linda que nunca. — Disse ele sorrindo.

Sorri de volta enquanto sentia meu rosto corar mais ainda, já que normalmente ele era quente.

— Sério! Você mudou bastante! Está com mais cara de adulta.

— Obrigada, eu acho...

— Isso foi um elogio sim!

— Ah.. Valeu.

_Eu tenho problema... Só pode ser..._

Aí que a fica caiu.

_Droga! Eu sei o que é isso!_

_Quero dizer, só pode ser isso!_

_Eu odeio esse garoto, e só de olhar pra ele eu fico toda apaixonada por ele..._

_..._

_Eu tive uma impressão com elee!!_

_Nããão!!!_

_._

_._

**.**

***Filar bóia**

**Aproveitar-se de um grau de parentesco ou amizade com um certo indivíduo ou família para visitar-los em pleno horário de almoço (ou outra refeição) e se juntar aos presentes na mesa para comer de graça. [Dicionário inFormal]**

* * *

**Heey meninaas!**

**Desculpem se tiver erros porque eu nem tive tempo de revisar... ^^"**

**Esse capitulo ficou um pouco menor que o normal, e tipo, foi pura enrolação...**

**Mas estamos aí!**

**Consegui só terminar de escrever agora, sexta de madrugada, mais precisamente às 01:20 da manhã! =D**

**Bom, é isso aí... =D**

**Bjaaum!**

**Deixem reviews!**

**S2**


	9. Capitulo nove

**9- CAPÍTULO NOVE**

_Como isso foi acontecer?_

_Como deixei que isso acontecesse?_

_Como um lobo pode ter uma impressão com um vampiro?_

_(Uma loba, no caso... Acho que não existe impressão gay, ou existe?...)_

_MAS COMO ISSO FOI ACONTECER?_

Bateu o sinal e Edward e eu ainda estávamos nos encarando. Mas era um encarar no bom sentido, quero dizer, eu estava gostando de ficar ali sem fazer nada só olhando pra ele.

— Já bateu o sinal!Vamos pra sala! — Disse a inspetora.

Olhei pra ela dois segundos, depois voltei a olhar pra Edward.

Ele sorriu, pegou minha mão, e me guiou até a sala.

Quando entramos de mãos dadas na sala até o professor ficou nos encarando.

Me sentei ao lado de Edward e tentei colocar as idéias no lugar.

_Peraí... Então quer dizer que esse negócio de impressão existe mesmo?_

_Mas por que eu fui tê-la tão rápido, sendo que Jacob ainda nem teve?_

_E tendo a impressão eu não posso ficar com mais ninguém que não seja a que eu "me apaixonei a primeira vista"?_

_E se eu quiser?Quem vai me impedir?_

— Bella, podemos fazer juntos? — Perguntou Edward.

— Oi? — Estava no mundo da lua.

— O exercício que o professor acabou de passar. É em dupla...

— Ah... Tudo bem.

_Exercício? Que exercício?_

_Meu Deus... O que eu faço agora... Esse garoto vai me deixar louca!_

_Ou melhor, retardada, louca eu já sou._

_E quando o Jacob souber? E quando meu pai souber?...E quando..._

— Bella?... — Edward me chamou me acordando de meu devaneio.

— Oi!

— Em que mundo você estava?

— Como se você não soubesse... — Cochichei.

— Mas eu não sei mesmo. — Disse ele franzindo o cenho.

Corei na mesma hora.

— Não? — Questionei.

— Não. Desde aquele dia que a gente discutiu eu parei de ler seus pensamentos... Tá legal, eu li mais uma vez depois porque estava preocupado com você...

— Preocupado comigo?

— É... Você faltou muito na escola!

_Oun... Que fofo! Ele se preocupou comigo!_

— Mas como é isso de parar de ler meu pensamento? Você mesmo me disse que não conseguia se controlar...

— Ah... É como quando você está lendo um livro. Tem alguém do seu lado falando alguma coisa com você, mas você está tão concentrado lendo que não entende uma palavra do que a pessoa está falando. Às vezes nem percebe que estão falando com você, até que alguém chame seu nome.

— Então você se concentra nos outros pensamentos e não ouve os meus?...

— É... Mas vou te confessar que foi bem difícil...

— É?... Por quê?

— Não sei bem... Acho que porque você é diferente das outras garotas...

Corei ao ouvir aquilo, mas pra disfarçar continuei fazendo perguntas.

— Isso quer dizer que se eu te "chamar" por pensamento — Fiz aspas no ar — Você vai me ouvir?

— Provavelmente.

_Edward. Me ouve agora peru de natal?_

— Peru de Natal? — Fez ele levantando uma sobrancelha.

Eu ri.

— Foi à primeira coisa que me veio na cabeça... Desculpa.

Ele deu aquele sorriso que só ele sabia dar e eu me esqueci de que estava no meio da sala de aula.

De repente meus pensamentos viajaram universos paralelos absurdos.

— Vamos fazer o exercício? — Perguntei depois de cinco minutos interruptos que estávamos nos olhando.

— Claro.

_Nota mental: Passar na farmácia antes de chegar em casa e comprar um gardenal..._

Na hora do intervalo fomos juntos pro refeitório, mas dessa vez sem as mãos dadas.

Confesso que não gostei dessa ultima parte, eu gosto de mãos dadas!

Passou o intervalo e depois as outras aulas.

Parecia que aquele dia tinha sido muito curto, pois todas as aulas tive com Edward, e cada aula tinha durado, a meu ver, uns dez segundos.

Fui pra casa e fiquei surpresa ao não ver nem sinal de Jacob. Coisa rara hoje em dia!

Enquanto fazia o almoço liguei o rádio.

Estava tocando uma música. Achei o refrão totalmente perfeito pra ocasião.

_I __hate__ everything about you_

_Eu odeio tudo em você!_

_Why do I love you?_

_Por que eu te amo?_

_Nós somos inimigos naturais..._

_Eu sou um lobo... Ele um vampiro..._

_Nós brigamos não faz nem uma semana direito..._

_Aliás, nem nos conhecemos direito..._

_Eu odeio ele!_

_Eu teria que odia-lo, pelo menos..._

_Mas invés disso eu o amo!_

_Como assim?..._

Ouvi então um barulho. Um ruído, na verdade. No mínimo era Jacob querendo me dar um susto.

Quando foi chegando mais perto da cozinha tive certeza que era ele pelo cheiro.

Fingi que não tinha ouvido ele se aproximando e continuei fazendo o almoço.

Quando percebi que ele estava a centímetro de mim me virei pra ele e falei "BU!".

Ele, com o susto, caiu sentado na cadeira que estava atrás dele. Foi a sorte, se a cadeira não estivesse lá ele teria caído no chão!

— Bom dia! — Falei rindo.

— Boa tarde!

Ele então pegou minha mão e a beijou.

— Credo Bella! Que cheiro nojento é esse?

— Que cheiro?

— De vampiro!

_Droga é verdade! Nós tínhamos dado as mãos por dois segundos na aula._

_Ainda bem que Jacob só lê meus pensamentos quando estamos transformados em lobo._

— É que eu dei um soco nele. — Menti.

— Por quê? Ele te fez alguma coisa?

— Não... É que... Sabe como é, eu estou me irritando muito fácil...

— Hun... Mas foi na frente de todo mundo?

— Não...! Estávamos sozinhos na sala...

— Por que estavam sozinhos?

— Por que estávamos terminando o exercício de... Biologia!

— Hun... Nem o professor estava na sala?...

— Jake... Vai a merda!

_O que é isso agora? Acha que é meu pai?..._

_Eu mereço mesmo..._

— Fala a verdade... — Disse Jacob franzindo a testa.

— Você é um chato!

— Bella!

— Tá... Tudo o que eu disse é mentira. Exceto a parte que eu disse que você é um chato.

— E por que esse cheiro?

— Talvez porque existem vampiros na minha escola... Na minha sala... E também porque um senta ao meu lado...

— Tá vendo! Por isso que eu queria que você fosse pra escola da reserva!

— Ah Jake! Para de drama vai!

— Drama?! Você não sabe quem são eles Bella! Não sabe do que eles são capazes!

— Eu nem _me_ conheço mais Jacob! Nem conheço vocês!

— Nós somos sua família!

— E ele é meu colega de sala. Agora chega desse assunto.

_Jacob já estava tremendo de raiva só de eu mencionar Edward, imagina se eu falasse que tinha tido uma impressão com ele?... Eu tava fu..._

_Pensando bem, com certeza Jake vai ser o que vai reagir pior quando souber..._

_Só espero que demore!..._

Depois de almoçarmos e Jacob encher meu saco ele foi embora.

_É incrível como ele só vem pra almoçar!_

_Com ele não vale aquele ditado "para conhecermos uma pessoa devemos comer 1 kg de sal com ela", afinal ele, literalmente, só vem em casa pra comer e depois vai embora!_

Umas horas depois de Jacob ter ido embora resolvi dar uma volta.

Levei meu vestidinho, o deixei escondido/guardado numa arvore, me transformei em lobo e sai correndo sem destino.

_Agora eu entendo porque quando você sai correndo de um cachorro ele sempre te alcança! Com quatro pernas, quer dizer, patas, dá pra correr muito mais rápido!_

Corri uns bons minutos e percebi que estava já bem longe.

Dei uma parada pra "descansar". Foi aí que senti aquele cheiro.

_Era um cheiro doce, sabe aqueles perfumes de velha? Aqueles mais doces que doce de batata doce!..._

Um segundo depois um vampiro enorme "pousou" na minha frente.

_Quando eu digo pousou eu quero dizer "brotou" na minha frente. Ele estava no galho de uma arvore, sei lá o que fazendo, e quando eu parei ele pulou pro chão._

— Olha só o que temos aqui... — Disse o vampiro. — Calma lobinho, nem vai doer...

Ele então começou a andar bem devagar pro meu lado.

Rosnei pra ele.

_Peraí... Eu conheço esse aí..._

_Ele é um dos irmãos do Edward...._

_Edward!! Se você pudesse dar um "help" aqui seria legal também..._

Menos de dois segundos depois Edward apareceu e ficou no meio de nós dois.

— Qual é Edward? — Disse o vampiro grandão.

— Não vou deixar que você a machuque. — Disse Edward.

— É ela? Não sabia que existiam fêmeas dessa espécie...

Rosnei mais alto.

_E eu não sabia que existiam mulas da sua espécie._

— Ela disse que não sabia que existiam mulas da nossa espécie. — Disse Edward rindo.

_Hei! Não era pra você dizer!_

— Ah, desculpa! — Falou Edward se aproximando de mim e acariciando minha cara.

— Desculpa pelo que? — Perguntou o outro vampiro.

— Estou falando com ela. — Respondeu Edward.

Lambi então seu rosto.

— Xi... Já vi tudo! — Disse o vampiro.

— Cala a boca Emmett! — Grunhiu Edward.

O Vampiro loiro grandão, que eu tinha acabado de descobrir que se chamava Emmett, começou a rir sem parar.

— Cara você é o pior! Nunca está com ninguém e quando arranja uma é uma loba! Você tem noção da confusão que isso vai dar?

— Tenho. — Disse Edward também rindo.

— Da hora! Eu adoro confusão! — Falou Emmett.

— Não foi minha culpa... Aconteceu... Não posso fazer nada...

— Sei... É sempre a mesma história "não pedi pra me apaixonar", "foi mais forte que eu"...

— Você nem sabe o quanto! — Disse Edward dando um sorriso torto que o deixava ainda mais lindo, se é que isso é possível.

— Agora me conta. O que dá a fusão de um vampiro e uma loba? Um chupa-cabra?

Os dois então começaram a rir.

_Caramba... É verdade... Foi minha culpa!_

_Graças a mim que vai dar toda essa confusão!..._

— Não pense isso Bella. Por favor. — Disse Edward agora parando de rir.

_Hei! Você disse que tinha parado de ler meus pensamentos!_

— É que você está como lobo, e esse é o único jeito de eu te ouvir. Mas se você quiser eu posso parar...

_Não, tudo bem. Mas que foi culpa minha foi..._

— Vocês querem que eu saia?... — Perguntou Emmett coçando o queixo.

— Cala a boca seu idiota. A propósito, Emmett essa é a Bella. Bella, esse é o Emmett.

— É um prazer Bella... — Disse Emmett. — Só posso te pedir uma coisa?

— Cala a boca seu Mané! — Disse Edward rindo. — Nem pense em falar isso!

— Pra você o cheiro dela não é ruim?

— Não. Pra mim é bom.

— Sério?...

— É!...

— Ah...

_O que vocês estão falando?_

— Ele ia dizer que quando você fosse em casa era pra você tomar banho pra disfarçar o cheiro. Mas não liga pra ele, os vampiros acham os lobos fedidos. Mas eu gosto do seu cheiro.

_Ah... Fala pra ele que é um prazer conhecê-lo também. Fala que quando eu aparecer por lá eu pego emprestado o perfume de velha nascida em 1810 que ele usa._

Edward disse o que eu tinha falado, mas Emmett não entendeu a piada. Só depois de Edward explicar ele deu uma risadinha. Como todo bom sarrista ele não gostava que fizessem piadas com ele.

_Edward, a conversa tá muito boa, mas eu tenho que ir... Já tá tarde..._

— Tudo bem. A gente se vê amanhã.

— Ela já vai? — Perguntou Emmett. — Fala pra ela da próxima vez vir na forma humana... Eu odeio ficar ouvindo metade da conversa...

_Fala pra ele que eu não sou surda, que eu também o escuto._

— Ela disse que não é surda, que te escuta também. — Disse Edward rindo.

Emmett levantou uma sobrancelha e depois riu.

— Gostei dela, quero dizer, gostei de você Bella. Desculpa, é que às vezes você parece tanto um bicho...

Rosnei e Emmett caiu na risada.

_Tchau pra vocês..._

Saí correndo e fui até a árvore que estava meu vestido, me destransformei, me vesti e fui pra casa.

Por sorte quando cheguei em casa Charlie ainda não tinha chegado.

* * *

_**Meninas, sorry!**_

_**Eu estava tão desanimada com essa fic que demorei horrores pra postar...**_

_**Foi mal...**_

_**Vou ver se não demoro tanto pra postar o próximo... ^^**_

_**Bjaum pra vocês!**_

_**PS: Amo de paixão receber reviews, e elas ainda vão ser muito úteis pra me dar ânimo pra escrever... então...**_

_**Review!**_


	10. AVISO

**Hey Gente.**

Não tenho um aviso muito legal...

Vou colocar essa fic em **HIATUS**.

Será por pouco tempo, acho que _**um mês mais ou menos**_, só até eu acabar a minha fic **Ironia do Destino**.

Aí depois vou voltar e dar a maior atenção do mundo pra ela [ela tah precisando coitada, ultimamente tenho postado de três em três semanas... Oo']

Mas é isso aí.

Bjaaum pra todas, e até breve! (y)


	11. CAPITULO DEZ

**Pra quem já esqueceu o que aconteceu até agora...**

**Bella se mudou pra Forks com seu pai; Jacob é seu primo e é um lobo.**

**Edward estuda na sua escola e é um vampiro.**

**Bella começou a namorar com Eric, mas descobriu que ele estava a traindo.**

**Com todo esse estresse Bella descobriu que também é um lobo, e pra piorar: Teve uma impressão com Edward!**

**Uma dica: Leia o capitulo anterior pra lembrar o contexto... =D**

**.**

**.**

**10 – CAPÍTULO DEZ**

Depois de uns minutos em casa sozinha ouvi o barulho da porta. Achei que era Charlie, mas percebi pelo cheiro que era Jake.

— Você de novo? — Brinquei.

— Bella! Vai tomar um banho, sério! — Reclamou Jacob sentando ao meu lado no sofá.

— Ah!Vai te catar Jake!

— Pelo amor de Deus, parece que você mora com um sanguessuga!Aliás... — Jacob ficou me encarando. — Tem um cheiro a mais agora. Onde você foi?

— Lugar nenhum Jacob Black!Para de se meter na minha vida!

Levantei do sofá e ia tomar banho, mas Jake segurou minha mão.

— Eu me preocupo com você Bells, por isso que eu sempre venho aqui e tudo mais.

— Olha Jake... — Comecei. — Eu também sou um lobo, eu sei me cuidar, ok? Tudo bem sua preocupação, mas me deixa viver um pouco!

Subi pro meu quarto e separei o pijama que ia colocar. Tomei banho e fui descer. Estava com a esperança que Jake já tivesse ido embora e que Charlie já tivesse chegado, mas Jake ainda estava em casa e conversando com Charlie. Parei no meio da escada e fiquei ouvindo a conversa.

— Chefe Swan eu sei disso... Mas ela não pode sozinha com um vampiro, nós só somos fortes quando estamos juntos, e ela... Não gosta muito de andar com a gente... — Ouvi Jacob falando.

— E o que você sugere Jake? — Perguntou meu pai.

— Eu sugiro que ela vá pra escola na reserva...

— Não mesmo! — Gritei da escada indo pra sala onde eles estavam.

— Bella! Já não te falei que isso não se faz! Escutar a conversa dos outros é muita falta de educação! — Protestou Charlie.

— Eu sei, desculpa! Mas eu não vou pra La Push nem ferrando! — Berrei.

— Eu também não ia gostar de você ficar sempre em La Push... — Disse Charlie.

— Mas ela não precisa morar lá, mas freqüentar a escola... — Insistiu Jacob.

— Vou pensar nisso... — Disse Charlie.

— Pense bem Charlie... É o melhor pra ela! — Falou Jacob me abraçando.

_Qual é o problema desse garoto afinal? Tá precisando de uma namorada, é isso?É carência?_

_Só pode!_

— Tchau Bella... — Disse Jake me dando um beijo no rosto e acariciando meu queixo.

Ele saiu e o silencio invadiu a sala.

— Pai!Por favor! — Implorei.

— Não sei, não sei... — Ele então se sentou no sofá e ficou assistindo TV.

_Droga!Era só o que faltava mesmo!_

Voltei pro meu quarto pisando forte de raiva.

_Idiota!Idiota!Idiota!Idiota!Idiota!Idiota!Idiotaaa!_

— Me chamou?

Tropecei no tapete ao me virar pra janela, da onde tinha vindo o som, e caí de boca no chão.

— Calma!Sou eu! — Disse Edward rindo.

— Você quase me matou de susto! Mas... O que você está fazendo aqui?

— Nossa... Que fora gostoso tomei agora! — Ele então deu as costas e ia sair.

— Não! — Gritei.

— Bella? Tá tudo bem? — Gritou Charlie de lá de baixo.

Tapei a boca com a mão.

_Merda._

— Tudo sim! — Respondi. — Eu só... Derrubei um perfume no chão...

Olhei pra Edward e ele ainda estava pendurado na janela.

— Entra logo seu _Macacopiro!_

Ele pulou pra dentro caindo no chão sem fazer o menor barulho.

— Eu não quis dizer aquilo... — Falei. — Quero dizer, não é que você não seja bem vindo no meu quarto nem nada, eu só...

— Você não entendeu porque eu apareci aqui no nada?... — Completou ele.

— Isso!

— Ué! Você me chamou, não chamou? Ficou pensando assim "idiota, idiota"... Idiota é quase meu segundo nome... Quero dizer, você me chama assim todo o tempo e eu achei que era comigo...

— Não, não era não...

— Nossa! Melhor eu ir mesmo pra casa, só estou levando fora de você!

— Não! — Dessa vez não gritei. — Eu tinha chamado o Jacob de idiota por ele querer que eu vá pra La Push...

— Ah sim... E você quer ir?

— É claro que não!Ainda mais agora que...

Corei absurdamente por quase falar o que não devia.

— Agora que o que?... — Perguntou Edward se sentando em uma cadeira que tinha do lado da minha cama.

— Agora que eu já conheci algumas pessoas e estou começando a me enturmar e talz... — Menti.

É claro que eu não queria ir por causa de Edward!Por causa que eu tinha tido uma impressão com ele e queria ficar o mais perto possível_ dele!_

— Ah tá... — Disse ele indiferente. — Então eu acho que vou embora...

Gritei um não em pensamento, mas não tive coragem de dizer que eu não queria que ele fosse.

— Tá... — Respondi odiando a mim mesma por ser tão covarde.

— A gente se vê na escola então.

— Okay.

Ele então se aproximou de mim pra se despedir, mas hesitou no meio do caminho.

_E aí? Vai me beijar ou tá difícil?..._

_Não na boca, não... Isso seria meio tenso, afinal estamos no meu quarto sozinhos... Mas um beijinho no rosto não cairia nada mal..._

Edward se aproximou mais ainda e colocou a mão na minha nuca enquanto me dava um beijo no rosto. Seus lábios estavam gelados e quando tocaram meu rosto me fizeram arrepiar.

Coloquei minha mão também na sua nuca e antes que ele se separasse de mim beijei seu rosto.

Estávamos com os corpos e as bochechas coladas curtindo o momento. Não queria que ele se afastasse de mim tão cedo.

— Posso te dizer uma coisa? — Perguntou ele.

— Claro... Mas é algo bom?...

— Depende...

— Depende do que?

— De você... Por um lado o que eu vou dizer é bom, por outro já não é...

— Então não sei se quero ouvir...

— Tudo bem, então eu não digo.

— Não!Agora eu estou curiosa... O que você quer me dizer?...

— Que eu...

Ouvi o barulho do meu pai se levantando do sofá e Edward também devia ter ouvido.

— Charlie está vindo aqui. — Disse Edward.

— Pro meu quarto? Mas que...

— Até amanhã. — Disse ele acariciando minha bochecha.

— Tchau... — Falei fazendo bico.

Edward desapareceu pela janela e eu corri pra cama.

Meio segundo depois Charlie abriu a porta.

— Bella? Tá acordada?

Sentei na cama e ele veio até mim.

— Eu pensei bem e... Prefiro você aqui comigo, estudando aqui perto... Não quero te ver com os Cullens, mas também não vou fazer questão que você estude com Jacob e os garotos porque sei que você não quer ir pra lá...

— Obrigada pai! — O abracei.

— E tem outra coisa. — Disse ele.

— O que?

— Nada de namoricos, por favor! Já basta aquela vez que você saiu com aquele cara... Eu não gosto nada nada da minha filha saindo com qualquer um e...

— Tá legal!

_Não vou mais namorar com qualquer um... Vai ser O cara agora..._

Sorri com meu pensamento e Charlie saiu do meu quarto.

— Boa noite Bells.. — Disse ele na porta.

— Boa noite...

Acordei no dia seguinte suando. Olhei pela janela e o céu ainda estava escuro, quando vi as horas percebi que estava muito cedo.

_Droga, como eu odeio insônia!_

Saí andando pela casa a procura do que fazer. Vasculhei minha mochila, peguei um livro que estava dentro, sentei no sofá da sala e fiquei lendo.

Algumas horas depois resolvi ir tomar banho. Fiquei horas no chuveiro e quando pensei que não já tinha passado do horário. Me arrumei o mais rápido que consegui e fui pra escola.

Estacionei o carro e Edward estacionou ao lado.

— Bom dia! — Disse ele a mim.

Sorri e ia dizer bom dia quando sua _gangue_ saiu de dentro de seu carro.

— E aí loba? — Disse Emmett.

— Oi...

A loira Miss Universo fechou a cara pra mim e pegou no braço do grandão.

— Olá Bella! — Disse uma baixinha.

— Bella. — Disse Edward. — Essas são Rosalie e Alice. — Rosalie a Miss, Alice a baixinha. — E esse são Emmett, que você já conheceu outro dia e Jasper. — Emmett o grandão, Jasper o com cara de dor.

— Oi... — Disse morrendo de vergonha.

_Como eles podem ser tão lindos assim?_

Edward veio até mim, me deu um beijo no rosto que me fez corar mais ainda, e então fomos juntos pra dentro da escola.

Entrei na sala sozinha, pois não teria a primeira aula com Edward, e me sentei no fundo.

— O que? Ela está com Edward? — Ouvi Jessica cochichando com outra garota. As duas estavam sentadas na frente e falando baixo, mas mesmo assim consegui ouvi-las.

— Eu também achei um absurdo!Ele é tããão gostoso e tá ficando com essa aí... Olha só como ela se veste!Aliás, nesses dias ela está tão esquisita!

_Tem algo de errado vir pra escola com uma calça jeans, tênis e uma blusa de frio preta?_

— Parece até que ela não sente frio!Eu estou com três blusas e ela com uma só! — Disse Jessica rindo.

_Ai meu Deus, será que todo mundo está percebendo que eu não estou sentindo frio?_

— Sabe o que é pior? — Disse a amiga da Jessica. — Dizem que eles estão na-mo-ran-do, ela e o Edward!É mole?

— O que? O que ela tem que eu não tenho? — Esbravejou Jessica.

Não aguentei ficar ali ouvindo aquilo e saí da sala.

Fui até o pátio e sentei em um banco.

_Eu sou uma esquisita!Horrorosa!Ninguém está nem aí pra minha existência!_

_Aliás, acho que se eu morrer hoje amanhã eles estão fazendo um churrasco!_

_Mas será que eu estou tão mal cuidada assim?Não é possível..._

_Eu já namorei antes, por que se eu namorasse com 'ele' seria tão absurdo assim?_

_Tá legal, eu concordo que não chego aos pés dele, mas... Será que sou tão pavorosa assim?_

— Bella, o que está fazendo aqui? — Perguntou Mike.

— Nada... Só tomando um ar...

— Aconteceu alguma coisa com... Vocês?...

— Como?

— Você e o Cullen brigaram, ou algo do tipo?

— Não!...

— Ah... Mas você tá com ele, não tá?Todo mundo tá comentando isso...

— Eh... — Iria dizer que não, mas o que ia adiantar? — Sim.

— Que pena... Pensei que teria uma chance com você... — Disse Mike dando um sorriso choco.

_Quem sabe numa outra vida...?..._

_Não._

_Mesmo se eu acreditasse nisso... _

_Não._

_Melhor assim..._

Fiquei conversando uns minutos com ele, depois voltei pra sala.

A professora de história estava passando uma prova, mas por sorte eu conhecia a matéria.

Quando bateu o sinal pro intervalo fui até o pátio e encontrei Edward.

— Que carinha é essa? — Perguntou ele.

— Ouvi umas coisas e não gostei...

— Agora você está vendo na pele o que eu passo! — Zombou ele. — Mas eu não achei que você fosse o tipo de garota que se importasse com o que os outros falam...

— E não sou mesmo. Mas é ruim quando cutucam uma ferida...

— O que você ouviu?

— Jessica e sua amiga falando que eu estou esquisita e que...

— Bella! Você importa mesmo com o que ela está dizendo?Não percebe que isso é pura inveja?

— Eu sei que é inveja... Não inveja de quem eu sou, mas com quem eu estou...

Edward então começou a rir.

— Está todo mundo achando que estamos juntos! — Disse ele rindo.

Ri também, mas não achei nada engraçado.

_Eu queria estar junto de você... Droga!_

— Mas Bella, não liga pra elas, sério. Você é linda!

Corei.

— Sim, você é! — Disse Alice "brotando" na conversa. — Mas uns ajustes aqui e ali não fariam nada mal pra sua auto-estima!

Edward a encarou bravo e ela deu um sorriso travesso.

— Desculpa Edward! Não pude deixar de ouvir a conversa. — Disse ela sorrindo. — Mas o que você acha da idéia?Seria uma ótima oportunidade da gente se conhecer!

— Por mim tudo bem... — Disse ele. — Mas e você Bella, o que acha?

Fiquei paralisada. Meus olhos corriam pra um lado e pro outro freneticamente alternando em olhar pra expressão animada de Alice e o rosto confuso de Edward.

— O que vocês estão falando? Eu não leio pensamentos nem nada... — Falei...

— Que tal você ir lá em casa pra eu te vestir, maquiar...

A encarei confusa.

— Tá... — Respondi por fim. Achei melhor não contrariar.

— Eba! — Alice começou a saltitar. — A gente pode comprar umas roupas no shopping, depois eu posso fazer seu cabelo, e aí te maquiar e...

— Alice!Menos! — Repreendeu Edward. Ele então colocou a mão nas minhas costas me guiando pra longe dela.

— Bella, você tem algo pra fazer hoje a tarde? — Perguntou ele quando já estávamos longe de sua _gangue._

— Não. Por que?

— Você quer... Sei lá, dar uma volta comigo?...

_Como eu respondo sem parecer que eu estava esperando essa pergunta há dias?_

_E como eu faço isso sem dar uma resposta grosseira?..._

— Seria legal! — Respondi.

_Seria legal? Mas que droga foi essa Bella?_

Edward deu um sorriso torto e eu não consegui deixar de sorrir também.

O resto das aulas só fiquei roendo as unhas. Queria que o tempo passasse logo, mas nunca passava!

A sorte foi que nas ultimas aulas Edward estava na minha sala.

— Que horas? — Disse ele na saída.

— Passa em casa daqui uma meia hora. Só preciso almoçar.

— Se você quiser a gente pode almoçar juntos...

— Eu adoraria, mas não. Tenho que fazer o almoço pro meu pai, e além do mais... — Cochichei então. — Não é nada legal comer sozinha.

Edward sorriu e foi pro seu carro.

Corri pra casa torcendo que Jacob não estivesse lá, e por sorte ele não estava. Almocei o mais rápido que pude e ouvi Edward chegando. Antes que ele tocasse a campainha abri a porta.

— Hei! — Disse indo pra fora.

— Você está linda! — Disse ele colocando uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da orelha.

— Mas eu nem troquei de roupa... — Falei.

Nessa hora me deu um remorso.

_Por que eu não troquei de roupa?_

_Isso é tão... Tão... Sei lá! Horrível!_

— Você é linda de qualquer jeito Bella...

_E você é míope de qualquer jeito também...!_

— Aonde vamos? — Perguntei.

— Quero te levar num lugar legal que eu conheço.

— Ah sim, agora eu sei bem aonde vamos...

— É um lugar legal.

Edward abriu a porta de seu carro e eu sentei no banco do passageiro.

Quando fui fechar a porta algo me impediu.

A pessoa que não deixou que a porta se fechasse me pegou no colo e num movimento brusco me tirou de lá de dentro.

— Jake?O que você está fazendo aqui? — Perguntei inconformada.

— O que. Você. Ia fazer. Dentro do carro. Dele? — Grunhiu Jacob, literalmente tremendo de raiva.

— Jacob, menos! — Disse colocando a mão em seu ombro o empurrando pra trás.

Depois que o empurrei Edward veio na velocidade da luz até mim e me puxou pra longe.

Não sei se foi minha voz indiferente, ou por ter o empurrado, ou talvez porque Edward encostou em mim, ou quem sabe por tudo isso e mais o fato de Jacob odiar Edward...

O motivo eu não sei dizer ao certo, só sei que em uma fração de segundos Jacob se transformou em lobo e veio pra cima de Edward.

**Heey!**

**Eu mereço umas palmadas, eu sei! ^^"**

**Desculpem o atrasooo!**

**Não vou mais fazer isso! =x**

**Eu ia terminar o capitulo mais a frente, mas aí ele ia ficar muito comprido. =D**

**Mas é isso aí!**

**Deixem reviews amores, elas são meu alimentooo!**

**Ahsuaahuahsusauh**

**Que dramática!**

**Amo vocês! S2**


	12. Capitulo onze

**11 – CAPÍTULO ONZE**

Edward me empurrou pra longe e eu voei pra trás. Jacob pulou em cima de Edward, mas ele se defendeu empurrando Jacob pra longe.

Eu não podia simplesmente ficar olhando os dois brigando, então me transformei em lobo e fui separá-los. Pulei no meio dos dois.

"_Bella, sai da minha frente!" _Pensou Jacob.

"_Não vou sair não! Quantos anos você tem Jacob?"_ Indaguei.

— Eu vou embora. — Falou Edward indo em direção ao seu carro.

"_Não!Você vai ficar!"_ Protestei.

Edward deu um sorriso chocho, acariciou minha orelha, entrou no seu carro e foi embora.

Olhei enfurecida pra Jacob e entrei em casa.

Jacob ia me seguir pra entrar em casa, mas o impedi.

"_Vá embora."_ Pensei.

Fui pra dentro de casa, me destranformei na sala e corri pro quarto pra tomar um banho e colocar uma roupa.

_Esse Jacob me paga!_

Eu estava muito revoltada com o que tinha acontecido e queria descontar em alguém, mas não podia.

_Quando Charlie chegar eu vou dizer o quanto Jacob..._

_Droga! Quando Charlie chegar Jacob vai dizer que Edward veio aqui e que eu ia sair com ele!_

_Até meu pai está contra mim!Mas que droga!_

Terminei de me arrumar e fui pra sala esperar Charlie. Não foi muita surpresa quando cheguei na sala e Jacob estava sentado no sofá.

— Bella a gente tem que conversar.

— Eu não tenho _nada_ pra falar com você.

— Bella, por favor! Só escuta o que eu tenho a dizer, por favor!

Sentei ao seu lado.

— Desembucha. — Falei indiferente.

— Me desculpa se eu sou tão chato assim com você Bella...

— Chato? Você?Imagina! — Ironizei.

— É sério Bells, eu só quero o seu bem!Só você não percebe isso!

— Aham...

— E eu _sei_ que seu bem é estar _longe_ dos Cullens! Eles são nossos inimigos e não são nada confiáveis! Você nem tem idéia do perigo que corre estando ao lado de um deles!

— Jake. Nós já conversamos sobre isso e...

Jacob se aproximou tão rápido de mim que me desconcentrou e me fez esquecer o que eu estava falando.

— Eu gosto tanto de você Bella...

Dei um sorriso chocho.

— Eu também gosto muito de você Jake, mas as vezes você...

— Não. Você não está entendendo.

Fiquei o encarando confusa.

Jacob aproximou seu rosto ao meu enquanto colocou a mão no meu queixo.

— Eu estou apaixonado por você Bella.

Me levantei num pulo e não consegui aguentar. Tive uma crise de riso.

— Larga de ser ridículo Jacob Black! — Disse morrendo de rir. — Eu sou sua prima, isso é horrível!

— Não. Não é.

— Não é horrível?

— Não!Você não é minha prima.

— O que?Você é adotado? Eu sou adotada?

— Nenhum dos dois. Na verdade seu pai e o meu não são irmãos, são primos.

— Primos?

— É. Os pais do Charlie morreram quando ele era criança e desde então meu avô cuidou dele como se fosse filho. E sendo assim a gente não é primo de verdade, assim como eles são irmãos de consideração nós somos primos de consideração.

— Hun... — Me sentei novamente. — Mas isso não muda nada Jake.

— Não? Por que não?

— Eu amo outra pessoa... Eu tive... — Ia dizer que tive uma impressão, mas nem tive tempo.

— Bella! Como você pode dizer que ama outra pessoa?Amor é coisa séria!

Revirei os olhos.

— Eu sei seu Mané! — Protestei.

— E o amor que eu sinto por você é...

— Jake. Eu tive uma impressão.

Jacob estacou.

— Você o que? — Quase gritou ele.

— Me desculpa, aconteceu!

— Não! Você deve ter se confundido!

— Não me confundi não Jake. Mas olha, eu gosto muito de você e gosto muito de ser sua amiga.

— Mas eu não quero ser seu amigo!

— Tudo bem! — Disse levantando as mãos pro alto. — A gente pode ser primos também, se você quiser...

— Eu não vou conseguir ser seu amigo e te ver saindo com outros caras.

— Eu não vou sair com outros caras, vai ser só com um.

— Quem?

Engoli seco.

— O Edward.

— Não! — Gritou ele. — Qualquer pessoa _menos_ ele! Ele não! Não é possível!

— Sim, é possível sim. E aconteceu, eu tive uma impressão com o Edward.

Jacob ficou pálido.

Eu pensei que ele ia, sei lá, ir embora, mas não, ele veio até mim e...

Me beijou.

Jacob me beijou! Na boca!

Nos primeiros segundos eu fiquei em choque.

_Como assim? Meu primo, que não é mais meu primo é só meu amigo, mas não quer ser mais meu amigo porque diz que me ama, está me beijando!_

Depois que voltei ao meu normal tentei o empurrar pra longe. Eu também era um lobo, mas ele tinha a vantagem de ser homem então não consegui fazê-lo se mexer.

Aí tive que usar outra técnica: Uma joelhada certeira bem nas partes baixas.

Jacob caiu pra trás de dor e ficou se contorcendo no chão.

— Você é louco? — Esbravejei.

E foi bem nessa hora que Charlie chegou.

— O que está acontecendo aqui? — Perguntou ele se aproximando de Jacob. — Você está bem Jake?

— Ele tentou se aproveitar de mim! — Gritei.

— O que? — Esbravejou Charlie.

— Não foi bem assim Chefe Swan! — Tentou se desculpar Jacob.

— O que aconteceu afinal? — Questionei Charlie.

— Ele tentou me beijar e eu dei uma joelhada nele. — Falei.

Charlie começou a rir.

— Sabia que vocês na verdade não são primos? — Disse ele. — Até que vocês formam um casal...

— Eu estou gostando de outra pessoa. — Falei.

— Um dos Cullen! — Disse Jacob.

— O que? — Esbravejou Charlie.

— Não é bem assim pai. — Tentei me justificar. — Eu tive uma impressão com ele.

— É? E eu tenho a impressão que você vai ficar de castigo! — Falou Charlie.

— Pai! Eu não tive culpa!Isso é por que eu sou um lobo!Os lobos tem essas coisas de ter impressão.

— Ah é? — Perguntou ele. — Sério mesmo Jake?

— Pior que sim. — Disse Jacob desanimado. — Mas não é só por causa disso que o Senhor tem que deixar os dois ficarem juntos!

— É? — Questionou ele.

— É sim. E daí que ela teve uma impressão com ele? Eles não são confiáveis!Eles não _podem_ ficar juntos, isso nunca vai dar certo!As nossas famílias sempre vão ser inimigas.

— Concordo! — Disse Charlie.

— Não! — Gritei. — Você não pode me proibir de vê-lo!

— Posso sim. — Falou Charlie. — E vou! Jacob fique de olho nela por mim!

— Sim senhor! — Disse Jacob se levantando e sorrindo pra mim.

Olhei enfurecida pros dois e corri pro meu quarto, mas antes deu um soco no nariz de Jacob.

— Isabella! — Protestou Charlie.

_Eu já não estou de "castigo" mesmo? Então aprontar um pouco a mais ou a menos não vai fazer diferença._

Entrei no quarto pisando forte e fui até o banheiro. Tomei dois calmantes e fui pra cama, mas antes de chegar lá senti o comprimido fazendo efeito. Conclusão: Tombei a dois centímetros da cama, caí no chão e lá fiquei.

Sonhei que Edward tinha vindo até meu quarto.

No sonho ele vinha até mim, me pegava no colo, me ajeitava na cama e depois me dava um beijo no rosto.

Acordei com o despertador e percebi que estava na cama.

Me virei pra levantar e acabei dando um grito.

— Edward? O que está fazendo aqui? Quero dizer, bom dia...!

Edward deu um sorriso torto e se levantou da cama.

Ah sim, ele estava deitado ao meu lado!

— Me desculpa, é que eu fiquei por perto pra ver se você ia ficar bem, e quando ouvi você caindo no chão não aguentei e vim aqui te ajudar. Me desculpa.

— Não! Que isso!Obrigada...

— Me senti na liberdade também de jogar fora os outros comprimidos.

— Ah... — Corei de vergonha.

— Bom, agora que eu sei que está bem eu vou indo...

— Você não vai pra escola?

— Vou sim, mas vou passar em casa primeiro.

— Ah... Então tá.. Até daqui a pouco.

Antes que eu ficasse sem graça sem saber se ele ia se despedir de mim me dando um beijo ou não fui até ele e o beijei. No rosto, é claro.

Mas pra minha surpresa Edward contribuiu o beijo de um jeito diferente do que eu esperava. Antes que eu encostasse a boca em seu rosto ele se virou, fazendo assim que eu beijasse seus lábios.

E antes que eu pudesse falar alguma coisa ele sumiu pela minha janela.

Como uma menina boba meu instinto foi colocar a mão na boca e ficar sorrindo.

_Edward me beijou! Ele me beijou!_

_Tá, nem foi O beijo, mas e daí?_

_Ele me beijou!_

_Cara!Ele me beijou mesmo!_

Fiquei toda boba.

Me arrumei e fui pra escola.

Assim que coloquei os pés na escola me arrependi de ter ido.

— Olha só a esquisita! — Disse Jessica a Lauren e as duas começaram a rir.

— Bom dia! — Disse Edward me abraçando.

— Não tão bom assim. — Falei olhando pra Jessica que estava agora com uma cara feia.

— Sério que você se importa com o que elas dizem?

— Não me importo. Mas é chato ficar ouvindo...!

— Quer ouvir mesmo o que elas acham de você?

— Como assim?

— Ouve só... "A Lauren pode falar o que quiser, mas a Bella é bem mais bonita que ela. Mas é claro que eu nunca vou dizer isso a ela, afinal ela é minha amiga e morre de inveja da Bella."

Fiquei o encarando confusa.

— A Jessica pensou isso?

— É!E a Lauren acabou de pensar que você é a primeira garota que ela sente inveja, primeiro porque namorou com... — Edward feio uma careta. — O Eric, e agora está comigo.

Dei um meio sorriso.

_Como eu queria que você estivesse comigo mesmo..._

Suspirei.

Bateu o sinal e fomos pra sala. Me sentei ao lado de Edward e estava conversando quando aconteceu o meu pior pesadelo.

— Com licença professor. — Disse um garoto com uma voz rouca.

Olhei pra porta e lá estava ninguém mais, ninguém menos que...

— Jacob?O que você está fazendo aqui? — Indaguei.

— Ué! Eu vou estudar aqui agora. — Respondeu ele indiferente se sentando ao meu lado.

— Mas... Você não estuda na escola da reserva?

— Estudava. Mas vim pra cá por você.

— Por mim?

— É. Eu tenho que ficar de olho em você, lembra?

_Isso é tudo que eu queria!_

_Ter Edward sentado a minha direita e Jacob a minha esquerda._

_O que eu vou fazer agora?_

**Heey!**

**Quem também odeia **_**esse**_** Jacob levanta a mão! o/***

**HUSHAUSHUSHUS**

**Bom gente, como eu prometi estou postando sem atraso! =D'**

**Só quero pedir uma coisa:**

**Vocês meninas que colocaram essa fic nos alertas, PLEASE! Deixem reviews!**

**(E as que não colocaram nos alertas coloquem e mandem reviews mesmo assim! =p)**

**Não custa nada pra vocês, mas tem muito valor pra mim! Vocês não têm noção da diferença que faz receber reviews!**

**Então já sabem, mandem reviews!**

**Nem que seja uma review anônima, ou só com um "posta mais", não tem problema, ok?**

**Bjaaum pro cês! E até semana que vem! =D**

**S2**


	13. Capitulo doze

**12 – CAPÍTULO DOZE**

_Tudo bem, eu não odeio meu primo. Não odiar "__odiar__", só, digamos assim, ultimamente ele tem me irritado muito. Mas muito mesmo!_

Estávamos no intervalo, eu estava sentada com Jacob, Edward estava sentado com seus irmãos.

— Oi Bella! — Disseram Jessica e Lauren se sentando ao meu lado.

— Oi. — Disse indiferente.

— Você não vai apresentar seu amigo não? — Falou Jessica sorrindo pra Jacob.

— Não. — Respondi secamente.

As duas me olharam ultrajadas.

— Meu nome é Jacob, eu sou primo da Bella. — Interferiu Jacob sorrindo sem graça pela minha grosseria.

Vi quando Edward levantou de sua mesa e foi em direção ao banheiro. Quando ele viu que Jacob não estava olhando me chamou pra ir com ele.

Esperei um pouco e me levantei.

— Eu vou ao banheiro. — Aproveitei a deixa e saí de lá.

— Oi. — Disse a Edward.

— Vem comigo. — Disse ele pegando minha mão.

Fomos andando rápido até uma sala que estava vazia. Me sentei na mesa do professor e Edward ficou em pé na minha frente.

— Eu não agüento mais meu primo. — Me lamentei.

— Eu menos ainda! — Disse ele rindo.

— E por mais que eu tente o despistar eu não consigo! Eu chego em casa e ele está lá, eu venho pra escola e ele vem junto!

— Vamos dar um jeito nisso. — Disse ele acariciando minha bochecha.

Sorri involuntariamente.

— Eu te chamei aqui porque queria te dar uma coisa. — Edward então colocou a mão no bolso. — É uma coisa boba, é pra quando você estiver irritada.

Ele então me entregou uma caixinha de remédio, no rótulo estava escrito "Maracugina".

— É um calmante mais leve. — Completou ele. — Assim você não tomba no chão antes de chegar na cama.

Fiquei sem graça, mas peguei o remédio de suas mãos.

— Abre! — Disse ele sorrindo.

Abri a caixa, mas dentro não tinha remédio, mas sim um chaveiro em formato de coração, e gravado nele estava escrito "My heart is wherever you are!"

Fiquei o olhando com _lagriminhas _nos olhos.

— Nem sei o que dizer! — Falei sorrindo feito boba.

— Eu... — Edward ia dizer algo, mas o sinal tocou e junto com ele surgiu um professor.

— O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? — Esbravejou o professor.

Edward e eu saímos de fininho da sala e voltamos ao refeitório.

— Bella!Onde você... — Jacob surgiu ao nosso lado e ficou encarando Edward.

— Tchau Bella. — Disse Edward acariciando meu rosto.

— Tchau. — Falei segurando o riso.

Jacob me fuzilou com o olhar e eu o encarei indiferente.

Fui pra aula, mas infelizmente Edward não estava lá, e pra minha sorte Jacob também não.

As aulas foram super chatas e monótonas, e quando enfim bateu o sinal pro término corri pro meu carro e fui pra casa.

E como tinha feito num outro dia liguei o rádio no ultimo volume enquanto fazia o almoço.

Estava tocando "Don't Matter" do Akon. **[http : / / www. youtube. com /watch?v=9DLr8vEadok&feature=related]**

**.**

**.**

Nobody wanna see us together

(Ninguém quer nos ver juntos)

But it don't matter no

(Mas não importa não)

Cause I got you baby

(Porque eu tenho você, baby)

.

Fiquei cantando super alto, mas mesmo assim ouvi quando Jacob chegou, só que nem me incomodei, continuei cantando.

— E aí Bella, tudo bem?

— Maravilhoso, e você?

— Tudo bem também. — Jacob ficou me encarando curioso.

_Só você que acha que eu vou obedecer o que Charlie falou querido._

— Tem algum compromisso pra hoje a tarde? — Questionou Jacob.

— Tenho que fazer meus deveres de casa.

— Mas isso você pode fazer mais tarde!

— Não senhor! Eu sou uma menina muito responsável e vou fazer minha lição assim que almoçar!

— Mas é muita coisa?

— É sim, por quê? — Na verdade nem tinha lição nenhuma, mas eu não estava nem um pouco afim de sair com Jacob.

— Ah... Nada. Só queria sair com você.

Dei um sorriso forçando me segurando pra não dar um fora nele.

— Quer almoçar? — Perguntei, mas já sabia a resposta.

— Quero sim! — Fez ele pegando um prato.

— Sabe Jake... Você é até legal, só que...

— Eu nunca vou me acostumar com a idéia de você estar namorando com qualquer pessoa senão eu. E muito menos um vampiro!Então se você só vai ser legal comigo se eu me acostumar com isso, esqueça.

Revirei os olhos.

— Então vai se ferrar. Caramba você não colabora mesmo!Depois reclama que eu te acho chato!

Jacob ficou com cara de cachorro molhado, mas não abriu mais a boca. Quero dizer, não abriu a boca pra falar, pois estava comendo feito um condenado.

Ele ficou em casa até o horário do Charlie chegar. Tive que fingir nesse tempo todo que estava fazendo lição, não foi nada legal!

Depois eles assistiram um jogo de futebol na TV .

— Bella? — Disse Jacob batendo na porta do meu quarto.

Eu não tinha agüentado ficar na sala vendo jogo também, então tinha ido pro meu quarto ficar um pouco no computador.

— Entra. — Falei.

— Eu só vim me despedir.

— Ah... Tchau. — Disse sem nem desviar os olhos do computador.

— Bella?

— Que é?

— Olha pra mim!

Olhei de rabo de olho pra ele.

— Fala.

Jacob estendeu os braços pra mim como se quisesse ganhar um abraço.

Respirei fundo, contei até três...

— Tchau Jake... — Falei me segurando pra não mandá-lo pra _aquele_ lugar.

_Vai ser essa palhaçada agora?Ferra com a minha vida e depois quer um abraço?Vai te catar!_

— Poxa!Não vai me dar nem um abraço?

— Não vai me dar nem um minuto de sossego?

Jacob olhou pra mim com aquele olhos de Gato de Botas do Shrek.

— Para de fazer essa cara! — Bufei.

— Então tá. — Disse com os olhos tão tristes que me deu até dó.

— Mas você é um mala mesmo, hein?

Só pra depois não ficar com peso na consciência fui até ele e o abracei.

Mas como sempre no exato segundo que o abracei me arrependi. Jacob me puxou pra muito perto dele e começou a dar beijos na minha bochecha de um jeito demorado. De um jeito que um amigo com segunda intenções dá em uma garota, não como um primo/amigo/qualquerCoisa dá, e a cada beijo ele se aproximava mais da minha boca.

— Puta que pariu viu! — Esbravejei o empurrando pra longe.

Minha raiva foi ainda maior quando vi que ele estava sorrindo.

— Vai se ferrar Jacob! — O expulsei do meu quarto e tranquei a porta.

— Bella!Eu te amo! — Disse ele rindo do outro lado da porta.

— Filho de uma ronca e fuça! — Gritei me jogando na cama.

_Mas você é uma idiota mesmo Bella... Merece morrer enforcada de cabeça pra baixo!_

_Tem como fazer isso?_

_Blá!_

Pulei da cama e fui desligar o computador.

Apaguei a luz e ia indo pra cama quando parei no meio do caminho e fiquei olhando pra janela.

Lembrei do dia em que Edward apareceu no meu quarto porque tinha achado que eu tinha o chamado.

_Será que se eu o chamar... Ele aparece?_

_Não custa tentar né?..._

_Edward!_

_Alou Alou, planeta Terra chamando!Planeta Terra chamando!_

Levei um susto quando um vulto surgiu na minha rua e meio segundo depois estava na minha janela.

— Ca-ra-ca!Você devia trabalhar nos correios! — Brinquei. — Sedex 10, mandou chegou!

— Boa noite pra você também! — Disse ele rindo.

— Boa noite, flor da noite!

— Isso não rima!

— Eu sei. Mas bom dia flor do dia também não rima, só repete a mesma palavra e todo mundo fala.

— De qualquer forma fico lisonjeado em ser comparado com uma flor. — Disse ele sério.

Não consegui não rir.

— Desculpa!Foi uma brincadeira.

— Eu sei. Mas e aí, eu vou ter que ficar pendurado na janela até amanhã cedo?Não que eu me incomode, sabe, mas...

— Entra logo!

O puxei pela camisa e ele veio pra dentro. **[N/A: Quase escrevi entrou pra dentro! Huashushaushu =x]**

— Mas e aí, o que me conta de novo? — Perguntou ele se sentando em uma cadeira ao lado da minha cama. Sentei na cama ao seu lado.

— De novo no sentido de novidade: Nada!De novo no sentido de novamente: Jacob é um idiota.

— Ah sim, isso não precisa nem dizer. Mas sabe, às vezes eu fico com uma _quase dó_ dele, ele gosta mesmo de você...

— Para! Ele tem problemas!E eu não gosto dele, eu já tive uma impressão e _não foi com ele._

Edward sorriu.

— Você sabe disso? — Questionei

— Isso o que? De você ter tido uma impressão ou da impressão ter sido comigo?

Corei absurdamente _mesmo!_

— Como você...? — Perguntei.

— Na verdade eu só fiquei sabendo da existência disso quando você contou pro Jacob. E aí eu fiquei meio que investigando na mente dos lobos pra ver como isso funcionava.

— Ah... — Não sabia onde enfiar a cara.

— Eu percebi naquele dia que algo tinha acontecido. Você estava furiosa comigo e quando eu olhei pra você, você sorriu. Confesso que conversei com meu irmão Jasper sobre isso, ele meio que sente a emoção das pessoas, e ele disse que isso aconteceu, que você estava brava e ficou calma quando me viu. E mais do que isso, ele disse que você sentiu... Amor... Por mim.

Agora eu já devia estar roxa de tão envergonhada. Minha sorte era que a luz continuava apagada, e a única luz era a luz da rua.

— E eu também senti algo aquele dia. Foi como se tivesse um imã entre a gente, como se a gente tivesse nascido um pro outro. — Edward estava falando sorrindo. — Que coisa mais brega de se dizer, né?

— Não!De forma alguma!Quero dizer, se você ler em algum lugar isso parece mesmo meio brega, mas ouvir isso não é. Não pra mim.

Ele deu _aquele_ sorriso torto e eu torci que ele não estivesse lendo meu pensamento.

— Você gostou do chaveiro?Eu não sabia o que comprar aí vi que você tinha alguns na sua mochila e... — O interrompi.

— Eu amei!Sério mesmo, eu adoro chaveiros!

— Que bom!... E sobre o que está escrito dentro... Bom, eu só queria te dizer que tudo depende de você. Você sabe que não vai ser fácil passar por cima de tanta gente que não quer nos ver juntos, mas se você quiser ficar comigo, assim como eu quero ficar com você, a gente supera tudo isso. Por outro lado se você não quiser eu não vou guardar mágoas nem nada de você e vou respeitar a sua opinião.

Fiquei o encarando.

_Como você pode achar que eu não quero ficar com você?Tá doido?_

— Fala alguma coisa Bella!

Pisquei umas trinta vezes pra ter certeza que aquilo não era um sonho.

— Eu tenho mesmo que responder?

— É claro!Eu não leio pensamentos!...Quer dizer...

Dei uma gargalhada e meio segundo depois tapei a boca.

— Desculpa! — Falei me segurando pra não rir.

— Eu quis dizer que não lia o _seu_ pensamento, não mais.

— Eu sei, é que foi engraçado. Mas sério que você vai me fazer falar isso em voz alta?

— Ué!Por que não? Mas se você quiser pode pensar, aí eu me concentro pra ouvi-los.

— Não, peraí.

Levantei na cama e acendi a luz.

— O que você vai fazer? — Perguntou ele rindo.

— Vou te responder, ué.

Liguei o som e coloquei um cd que tinha com várias músicas, coloquei a música "No One" da Alicia Keys. **[http : / / www. youtube. com /watch?v=T8I-AyVbw8c&feature=related ]**

.

.

I just want you close

(Eu quero você por perto)

Where you can stay forever

(Onde você possa permanecer para sempre)

You can be sure

(Você pode ter certeza)

That it will only get better

(Assim será muito melhor)

.

You and me together

(Você e eu, juntos)

Through the days and nights

(Além dos dias e das noites)

I don't worry 'cause

(Eu não me preocupo porque)

Everything's gonna be allright

(Tudo vai ficar bem)

.

People keep talking

(As pessoas continuam falando)

They can say what they like

(Elas podem falar o que quiserem)

But all I know is

(Mas o que eu sei é que)

Everything's gonna be allright

(Tudo vai ficar bem)

.

No one, no one, no one

(Ninguém, ninguém, ninguém)

Can get in the way of what I'm feeling

(Pode acabar com o que estou sentindo)

No one, no one, no one

(Ninguém, ninguém, ninguém)

Can get in the way of what I feel

(Pode acabar com o que sinto)

For you, you, you

(Por você, por você, por você)

Can get in the way of what I feel for you

(Pode acabar com o que sinto por você)

.

.

Fiquei mexendo a boca junto com a música, mas em momento algum tive a coragem de olhar nos seus olhos, até que ele se levantou e veio até onde eu estava.

Edward me abraçou pela cintura e encostou sua bochecha na minha, de modo que sua boca ficasse perto da minha orelha.

— Eu menti. — Disse ele fazendo com que eu me arrepiasse por causa de seu hálito frio.

— Mentiu?

— É. Se você dissesse que não me queria eu ia correr atrás de você até você mudar de idéia.

— Olha que legal, você nem vai precisar!

Ele então colocou sua mão na minha nuca, mais uma vez me fazendo arrepiar.

— Desculpa por isso. — Falei constrangida ao perceber que ele tinha visto eu me arrepiar.

— Desculpar por o quê? Por eu ser tão frio?

— Você não é frio... Você é praticamente o pólo sul! — Zombei.

— E você é o Caribe!

Edward então roçou seu nariz com o meu enquanto acariciou meu queixo.

— O que é isso, beijo Esquimó? — Brinquei. — É o _seu_ beijo então, você é quase um esquimó.

— Mas esquimós não vivem no pólo norte? — Falou ele fazendo um expressão confusa.

Dei uma gargalhada.

— Ah, mas fala a verdade... — Comecei. — Você nunca viu os ursos comendo os pobres pingüins?

— Na verdade não...

Dei mais uma gargalhada.

— Dessa vez foi de propósito, quero dizer, eu sei que cada um deles está em um pólo. — Falei.

— Ah bom. Assim eu iria achar que você fugiu da escola...

Edward aproximou mais ainda seu rosto ao meu fazendo que nossas bocas ficassem ainda mais próximas.

— Desculpa se eu não fizer isso direito, fazem décadas que eu não treino...

— Não tem como você não fazer isso bem!

— Claro que tem!

— Duvido!Mas o que você disse sobre décadas?

— Ah... Antes de eu me tornar vampiro eu tive uma noiva, e a gente dava umas escapulidas as vezes.

— Escapulidas?

— É, mas só pra dar um beijo, nada de mais. Naquela época nem isso podia fazer direito.

— Ah, entendo. Na verdade não entendo, mas imagino... Mas desde que você se transformou em vampiro não ficou com mais ninguém?Nunquinha?

— Não...

— E faz quanto tempo que...

— Se você não se incomodar eu preferia não falar sobre isso...

— Ah sim, tudo bem.

Fiquei super sem graça e abaixei a cabeça.

Ele então segurou meu queixo e me fez erguer a cabeça.

— Me desculpar por tocar ness... — Ia pedir desculpas, mas fui interrompida.

Antes que eu terminasse a frase Edward me beijou.

Agora pensa numa corrente elétrica percorrendo todo seu corpo... Então, foi um pouco pior.

Seus lábios frios se encaixavam perfeitamente nos meus, e a diferença de temperatura só deixava a coisa ainda melhor. E aquilo que eu achava que seria bom superou minhas expectativas.

Antes eu achava que não existia coisa mais perfeita que seu rosto, seu sorriso, seu perfume, mas eu me enganei. Seu beijo superava tudo isso!...

Parece exagero, ou sei lá, mas o beijo de Eric, que tinha sido muito bom, parecia agora uma merda.

Me senti a pessoa mais infeliz do mundo quando Edward se afastou de mim.

— O que foi, eu fiz algo errado? — Questionei apavorada.

— Não!Claro que não!Só achei que, sei lá, você quisesse respirar.

— Ah... Precisa não.

O puxei de volta e continuei o beijando.

— Peraí... — Disse ele novamente interrompendo. — Aqui tá meio desconfortável, não está?

O puxei pra minha cama e deitamos um do lado do outro e continuamos nos beijando, de modo que praticamente não nos encostávamos, o que foi realmente uma pena.

O som ainda estava ligado e as músicas continuavam tocando, até que bem naquele momento a musica que tocou foi a "Kissin U" da Miranda Cosgrove.

**[http : / / www. youtube. com/watch?v=mdffuxU9duQ]**

**[N/a: Não vou colocar a letra aqui pq vai ficar mto longo o capitulo =p]**

— Posso te falar uma coisa? — Perguntou ele.

— Claro, é só falar!

— Você é linda!

— Hun?

— Eu senti que devia te dizer isso.

— É?

— É. E outra coisa...

— Fala...

— Eu acho que te amo.

— É?Eu tenho certeza.

— Na verdade eu também. Só falei que achava pra você não se assustar nem nada.

— Ah... Obrigada pela consideração... Eu acho... Mas agora eu posso te pedir uma coisa?

— Fala.

— Para de tagarelar e me beija!

Ficamos a noite inteira juntos revezando em conversar assuntos idiotas e ficar namorando.

— Meu Deus, já está amanhecendo!Você precisa dormir Bella! Eu vou embora.

— Não!Eu durmo hoje a tarde, mas por favor fica mais um pouco, só até o horário de eu começar a me arrumar pra escola.

Edward hesitou, mas acabou cedendo.

Quando meu despertador tocou fui obrigada a me arrumar pra ir pra escola e Edward foi pra sua casa.

**Heey!**

**Olha eu aki! \o/**

**Eu queria agradecer a todas as meninas que deixaram reviews, muitoS obrigadoS pelaS reviewS! =D**

**S2**

**O capitulo tava pronto desde quinta, mas acabei ficando sem tempo de postar... ^^"**

**Até semana que vem!**

**Amanhã vou ir na estréia de eclipse! *\o/***

**Bjaaum!**


	14. Capitulo treze

**13 – CAPÍTULO TREZE**

Cheguei na escola e a primeira pessoa que vi foi Jacob.

— Bom dia Bella! — Disse ele me abraçando e dando um beijo no meu rosto.

— Bom dia Jake! — Falei retribuindo a abraço.

— Alguém acordou com bom humor hoje?

— Você nem tem idéia! — Disse rindo.

— Só uma pergunta: Você acha mesmo que me engana? Você acha que tomando um banho você engana esse cheiro horroroso?

— Tá incomodado?

— Estou!

— Os incomodados que se mudem! — Falei dando as costas a ele e indo pra sala.

Chegando na sala vi Eric, Jessica e Lauren conversando.

— Hoje? Vamos sair amanhã, sábado que é O dia de sair! — Disse Eric.

— Toda sexta tem festa em Seattle! — Disse Jessica.

— É! Vamos Eric! Eu estou pensando em chamar o Mike também... Vai ser legal! — Insistiu Lauren.

— Tá bom, vocês venceram! — Disse Eric. — Bebida por minha conta!

— Que cara de concentrada é essa? — Perguntou Edward sentando ao meu lado.

— Ah... Nada não, só estava _gansando_ uma conversa. — Respondi.

Ia continuar conversando com Edward, mas Jacob entrou na sala e se sentou ao meu lado.

_Como eu odeio esse mala do Jake!_

Tive quase todas as aulas com os dois ao meu lado; foi profundamente irritante não poder falar com Edward.

Estávamos na ultima aula, Jacob estava conversando com uma garota que estava sentada ao seu lado e Edward estava concentrado no seu caderno escrevendo algo interminável. Até eu, que tenho agora uma visão privilegiada, não consegui perceber o exato momento em que Edward colocou a folha que tinha escrito em cima do meu caderno.

Peguei a folha e coloquei no bolso antes que Jacob percebesse.

Levantei da cadeira e Jacob segurou meu pulso.

— Onde você vai? — Questionou ele.

— No banheiro. Quer ir junto? — Levantei uma sobrancelha.

— Ah... Não.

Fui até o banheiro, entrei uma cabine e tirei o papel do bolso.

.

_Bella,_

_Vamos sair hoje a tarde?..._

_Espero realmente que você queira, porque eu tenho um plano._

_É assim: O Jacob hoje, pra variar, vai pedir pra sair com você._

_Eu sei disso porque ele não para de pensar em fazer isso._

_Só que dessa vez você vai aceitar._

_Calma! Eu tenho tudo sobre controle!_

_Você vai aceitar e vai dizer que vai sair com ele a noite, e vai dizer pra ele ir embora pra casa, pra assim você poder escolher sua roupa, se arrumar. Você vai combinar com ele que você quem vai passar na casa dele.(Não se esqueça desse detalhe!)_

_Se ele contestar alguma coisa diga que ou é do seu jeito, ou é de jeito nenhum._

_Assim que ele sair da sua casa eu vou pra aí, e a gente vai sair._

_Vamos ter assim a tarde inteira livre._

_Mais detalhes do meu plano eu conto quando a gente se ver._

_Edward._

_._

Quando terminei de ler fiquei boquiaberta. Quer dizer, nunca imaginei que Edward fosse tão... _Vândalo._

Adorei conhecer esse outro lado dele!

Voltei pra sala tentando ficar séria.

_Hei Edward. Não sabia que você era assim..._ Pensei.

_Mas calma, isso de longe é uma reclamação. É claro que eu topo!  
_Olhei de relance pra Edward e ele estava sorrindo.

Quando bateu o sinal pro final das aulas esperei Edward sair da sala pra depois sair.

Fui até meu carro e dirigi pra casa.

Assim que cheguei corri pro meu quarto e deixei meu pijama embaixo do travesseiro.

Depois fui até a cozinha esquentar o almoço.

Assim que terminei Jacob chegou em casa.

— Hoje tem o que de bom pra comer? — Questionou ele me dando um beijo no rosto.

— Panquecas!

— Oba! Eu amo panqueca!

— Legal...

Me servi e Jacob pegou as panquecas que sobraram.

— Bella, você ainda está muito brava comigo?

— Por que eu estaria? Você não fez nada... — Ironizei.

— Que bom que você me entende! — Ele não percebeu que tinha sido ironia! — Eu queria te pedir uma coisa...

— Fala...

— Vamos sair hoje?

— Você não desiste mesmo né?

— Não.

— Se eu topar hoje, você promete que nunca mais vai pedir?

— Hun... Tudo bem. Depois de hoje eu aposto que você quem vai pedir pra sair comigo.

— Uau! Que convicção é essa?...

— Eu sei que o que te impede de gostar de mim é o fato de você só conhecer meu lado "primo". Tenho certeza que depois que sairmos você vai me olhar com outros olhos...

Me certifiquei que ele não estava olhando e fiz uma careta de nojo. Se Edward não tivesse dito pra eu fingir que estava mesmo querendo sair com Jacob, uma hora dessas eu estaria vomitando no banheiro.

— Só que tem uma coisa Jake... — Comecei a botar o plano mesmo em prática.

— O que quiser!

— Eu tenho que fazer um monte de coisa aqui em casa, arrumar tudo, depois escolher a roupa que vou usar, me arrumar...

— Hun... E?...

— E eu queria privacidade, entende?

— Ah sim... Tudo bem. Eu passo aqui que horas?

— É melhor eu passar na sua casa, por que eu vou demorar um pouco...

— Não! Eu faço questão de vim te buscar aqui!

— Jacob! Colabora vai! Por favor, me deixa fazer o que eu quero pelo menos uma vez na vida!

— Eita! Tudo bem... Se você faz questão... Que horas você vai passar em casa?

— Umas 8 horas.

— Okay! Vou estar esperando por você...

_Vai esperar sentado, querido..._

— Agora vaza! — Fiz uma careta. Tinha esquecido que tinha que tratá-lo bem. — Quanto mais cedo você for embora mais cedo eu vou pra sua casa! — Disfarcei.

— Beleza então. Até daqui a pouco.

— Até!

Esperei uns segundos depois que ele foi embora e corri pro meu quarto. Tomei um banho super rápido e me arrumei. Quando saí do banheiro Edward estava me esperando no meu quarto.

— Você é um vândalo! — Brinquei indo até ele.

— Você nem sabe o quanto! — Edward então me puxou pra mais perto dele e me deu um beijo.

Ficamos nos beijando ali durante minutos, até que ele se afastou devagar de mim.

— Eu tinha planejado um passeio super legal, mas... Alice descobriu. — Disse ele.

— E isso é ruim? — Questionei.

— Depende. Ela me fez prometer que te levaria pra casa pra passar o dia com o pessoal, pra assim ela poder te usar como um fantoche, te maquiando, fazendo as unhas, e todas essas coisas de mulher.

Levantei uma sobrancelha.

— Sério? — Perguntei.

— É. Mas se você não quiser a gente pode dá um perdido nela...

— Não, tudo bem... Acho que eu posso aguentar isso...

— Legal, eu queria mesmo que você conhecesse meus pais...

— Pensando bem acho que quero dar um perdido...

— Eita!Tudo isso é medo de conhecer meus pais?...

Imaginei a mãe de Edward como uma mulher igual a Rosalie, e seu pai igual a Jasper...

Engoli seco.

— Tá cedo pra apresentações, você não acha? — Tentei me esquivar.

— Eu acho que você tá com medo de conhecer a sogrinha... Mas relaxa, a Esme é um amor...

Suspirei derrotada.

— Tá legal, você venceu...

— Então vamos, não temos tempo a perder!

Só pra não dar uma de macaca eu saí de casa pela porta da frente invés de sair pela janela, como Edward sempre fazia. Ia ir até meu carro, mas Edward me impediu.

— Seu carro está temporariamente fora de serviço.

— Como assim?

— Eu mexi nele, não fiz nada de mais, ele só não está pegando.

— Ah sim, você "só" destruiu meu carro, coisa boba, nada de mais...

— Eu não sou um destruidor sua dramática! Faz parte do plano seu carro não estar funcionando...

Fomos até seu carro.

— Ah eh? E isso vai dar certo?

— Espero que sim porque Alice não consegue ver nada que envolva Lobos.

— Poxa! Sacanagem! Seria legal ter certeza que Jacob ia se ferrar...

— Relaxa, ele vai.

Edward deu a partida e saímos em disparada. Demoramos poucos minutos pra chegar até sua casa.

Quando desci do carro Alice veio até a porta me receber.

— Que bom que você veio Bella!Se vocês me dessem um bolo eu ia te bater na escola!

Arregalei os olhos.

— Brincadeira! — Fez ela dando uma risada engraçada. — Vem, entra.

A acompanhei até dentro de sua casa e vi todos aqueles vampiros lindo de morrer sentados no sofá e franzindo a testa ao mesmo tempo.

— Gente! Colaborem por favor! — Disse Edward surgindo atrás de mim.

— Desculpa Edward, desculpa Bella. É que o cheiro é tão... — Começou a dizer um vampiro loiro que deduzi ser o "pai" deles.

— Horroroso! — Disse a loira com cara de Miss.

— Rose! — Repreendeu Emmett. — Não fala assim da lobinha!Ela não tem culpa de ter o cheiro assim...

— Já chega! — Se levantou outra mulher que devia ser a Esme. — Bella, não liga pra eles. Nos desculpem por isso, é que é estranho pra nós ter um lobo em nossa casa.

Se eu pudesse me transformar em avestruz, pra poder enfiar a cara na terra, eu o faria agora.

— Tá... — Foi a única coisa que consegui dizer.

Um outro se levantou do sofá e veio até mim.

— Olá Bella. É um prazer te conhecer e uma alegria poder ficar perto de você sem querer te matar.

— Jasper! — Protestou Alice. — É assim que se fala com a visita?

— Ah... Eu prefiro uma loba em casa do que uma humana. — Disse Jasper indiferente voltando até o sofá.

— Hnnn... Obrigada. — Soltei.

E essa foi a quebra de gelo perfeita, porque todo mundo começou a rir do que eu disse.

Afinal, tem coisa mais idiota do que dizer obrigada quando uma pessoa não te elogiou nem nada?...

Tem, vir na casa do Mafiosos Russos.

Por que eu fui sair da minha casa?...

— Bella, vem aqui... — Chamou Alice me puxando até seu quarto.

Quarto não, parecia mais um salão de beleza. Tinha tudo lá dentro!

Alice fez o que Edward disse que faria, pintou minhas unhas, fez chapinha no meu cabelo, maquiagem (que realmente eu dispensaria se fosse em outra ocasião) e me deu alguns presentes.

— O-obrigada. — Respondi sem graça quando ela me deu alguns vestidos.

— Edward estava me falando que você usa vestidos quando vai voltar a forma humana porque são mais práticos, então comprei alguns pra você.

— Foi muita gentileza. Obrigada mesmo!

Eu não era muito fã de vestidos, mas ultimamente eles tem sido muito úteis.

Alice não demorou nem meia hora pra fazer tudo, e como estávamos conversando o tempo passou super rápido. Quando terminamos ela me levou de volta pra sala.

— Eu aluguei um filme! — Disse Alice ao resto que estavam sentados ainda no sofá.

— Qual? — Questionou Emmett.

— Uma noite fora de série.

— Ah! Para! — Queixou-se Rosalie. — Eu prefiro continuar assistindo TV do que assistir isso.

— Coloca no jogo! — Sugeriu Jasper.

— Não! — Alice deu um grito, mas mesmo assim Emmett mudou de canal e colocou na copa do mundo.

— Quem tá jogando? — Perguntei.

— Holanda e Uruguai. — Respondeu Jasper concentrado no jogo.

— O Uruguai tá jogando muito mais nesse primeiro tempo! — Disse Rosalie.

Percebi que ela também gostava bastante de futebol.

— Eu estou torcendo pra Holanda. — Disse Emmett.

— Todo mundo tá. — Respondeu Rosalie. — Mas o Uruguai tá melhor.

Estava tudo muito calmo, quando de repente foi gol da Holanda.

Na comemoração eles quebraram o sofá e eu morri de rir depois, quando Esme e Carlisle brigaram com eles.

Até que estava divertido assistir aquele jogo.

Durante o jogo conversei um pouco com Emmett, Alice e Jasper, eles eram bem legais. Só Rosalie que não tinha ido mesmo com a minha cara.

— Bella.— Chamou Edward.

Ele então estendeu a mão e me levantou do sofá.

Fomos até onde eu deduzi que fosse seu quarto, não porque parecia seu quarto, porque assim como o quarto de Alice mais parecia uma salão de beleza, o quarto de Edward parecia uma mistura de biblioteca e uma loja de cd (porque eu não sei como se chama o lugar que vende cd).

— Desculpa por ter te trazido aqui. — Disse ele sentando na cama.

Sim, ele tinha uma cama.

— Cama? — Questionei.

— Que foi? Não é porque eu não durmo que eu não posso deitar e ficar brisando.

— Ah... Mas sobre vir aqui... Por que você está me dizendo isso?

— Porque a única que fazia questão que você viesse era a Alice, e o pessoal nem falou com você direito e...

— Edward, relaxa... Eu não esperava mesmo que virássemos "friends forever" de um dia pro outro.

— Eu sei, mas eu também quase não te dei atenção...

— Edward, agora você está me dando atenção. — Falei me sentando ao seu lado e a acariciando seu rosto frio.

— Não era bem assim que eu imaginei que seria nossa "escapulida".

— Pra mim tá sendo ótimo, eu estou com você!

Edward deu aquele sorriso torto e me beijou.

Tá, eu pensei que iríamos em algum lugar sozinhos, não que viríamos pra cá.

Mas de qualquer forma, eu não ligo. Não estando em casa com Jacob já está mais que perfeito. Estando com Edward fica divino!

Ficamos ali no seu quarto a tarde inteira conversando, namorando, ele me fazendo cócegas e eu lhe dando beliscos.

— Que horas são? — Perguntei.

— Oito horas.

— Meu pai já chegou em casa?

— Relaxa, eu estou supervisionando os pensamentos dele e os do Jacob. Ele já chegou, mas nem percebeu ainda que você não está em casa.

— E Jacob?

— Jacob está tentando ligar pra você, mas graças ao Emmett ele não vai conseguir...

— Como assim?

— Emmett foi até La Push fazer uns favores pra mim, como quebrar o fio do telefone e furar o pneu do carro dele.

— Meu Deus! Vocês são mesmo terríveis!

— Você nem sabe o quanto a gente já aprontou! Xi... Jacob começou a ficar nervoso e agora descobriu que o carro não está funcionando...

De repente alguém bateu na porta.

— Entra. — Disse Edward.

— A Holanda ganhou — Disse Emmett.

— Sério que você veio até aqui só pra dizer isso? — Questionou Edward.

— Não. A Alice teve alguma visão muito louca!

Olhei pra Edward e ele enrijeceu a mandíbula.

Fomos até a sala onde agora a TV estava desligada e eles estavam discutindo.

— Nós temos que interferir! — Esbravejou Rosalie.

— Sim, nós temos. Mas talvez não tenhamos mais chances.

— O que aconteceu? — Cochichei no ouvido de Edward.

— Eric, Mike, Lauren e Jessica foram atacados por vampiros em Seattle. Eles estão se transformando em um de nós.

— E quanto ao que vocês estão dizendo sobre interferir?

— Os lobos não permitem que transformemos ninguém dos arredores em vampiros...

— Mas não foram vocês!

— Sim, mas eles preferem a pessoa morta do que transformada em vampiro.

— Eles vão matá-los?

— Vão.

— Não!Quer dizer, os quatro são um bando de idiotas, mas morrer?...Isso é tão cruel!... Mas o que vocês vão fazer?

— Isso que eles estão discutindo.

— Quais são as opções?

— Ou nós não interferimos e eles morrem, ou então interferimos e matamos alguns lobos.

.

**Heey!**

**Desculpem a demora, e desculpem também pelo capítulo acabando assim.**

**Eu ia escrever mais, mas não tive tempo...**

**Essa semana foi uma correria soh... ^^"**

**Mas está aí.**

**Espero que gostem do capitulo!**

**Agradeço novamente pelas reviews, que mais do que motivadoras elas são inspiradoras, porque as vezes vocês sugerem umas coisas que eu nunca tinha pensando...rs**

**Bom, um bjaum pra vocês!**

**E até semana que vem (espero que eu não me atrase de novo... hehe)**


	15. Capitulo catorze

**14 – Capítulo catorze**

_Jacob é um idiota. Isso é um fato._

_Mas também é um fato que ele é meu primo... Bom... Na verdade ele nem é._

_Mas que seja, eu o considero como primo, e pensar na possibilidade dele ser morto pelas mãos do meu talvez futuro namorado... É terrível! Meu pai já odeia o Edward só pelo fato dele ser um vampiro, se isso acontecer então, __nunca__ que eu vou poder ficar com ele..._

_E de outro lado, saber que meus "amiguinhos" da escola vão ser mortos pelas mãos do meu primo também não é muito legal._

— Bella. Jacob está furioso e está indo a pé pra sua casa. — Disse Edward me tirando de meus devaneios.

— Ah... Melhor eu ir embora então, já que você está me expulsando...

— Eu não... — O interrompi colocando um dedo nos seus lábios.

— Estou brincando. — Falei sorrindo. — Vamos?

Me despedi dos Cullen que ainda estavam tensos e não tinham resolvido o que fazer.

Edward e eu entramos no seu carro e ele dirigiu o mais rápido que pôde pra minha casa.

— Se vocês decidirem fazer alguma coisa, por favor me avisa! — Pedi.

— Estamos dependendo dos lobos.

— Mas eles sabem que os quatro foram atacados?

— Esperamos que não. Alice não consegue ter visões sobre os lobos.

— E porque vocês não interferem agora que eles não sabem? Quero dizer, vocês podiam ir lá em Seattle e trazer os quatro pra cá antes que os lobos saibam, e depois deles terem terminado de se transformar não vai ter mais nada a fazer.

— Não é tão simples assim Bella... Se formos agora procurar os quatro os lobos vão perceber que estamos saindo e vão nos seguir. Eu não sei como funciona exatamente, mas eles meio que sentem nossa presença.

— Mas por que eles seguiriam vocês? Vocês podem dizer que vão embora, mas não vão... Sei lá...

— Não os subestimem, eles não são idiotas. E outra, eles tem um tipo de sensibilidade grande o suficiente pra perceber que estamos mentindo, e isso só iria piorar as coisas.

— Caramba, mas que droga!... Eu podia conversar com eles...

— Não vai adiantar Bella, eles são muito cabeça dura...

— Deve ter alguma coisa que possamos fazer...

— Sim. Esperar que eles tomem a decisão de matar os quatro e partirmos pra uma luta contra eles.

— Mas... E se alguém se machucar?...

— Eles mesmos vão se machucar.

Fiquei angustiada em pensar que poderia perder meu primo insuportável.

Tudo bem que ele era chato pra cacete, mas eu ia sentir sua falta.

— Bella, eu vou te deixar aqui porque não posso chegar muito perto da sua casa. Mas mais tarde eu venho.

— Tudo bem. Muito obrigada pelo passeio!

— Sempre que quiser...!

— Então vai ser todo dia!

Edward então passou a mão pela minha nuca, me puxando pra perto dele, e me beijou.

— Até mais tarde. — Disse me separando dele.

— Vai rápido, você tem três minutos aproximadamente.

— Fudeu! — No segundo seguinte tapei a boca por ter falado palavrão na frente dele, e ele deu uma gargalhada. — Desculpa.

— Não esquece que você não foi até lá porque seu carro está quebrado!

— Okay.

Saí correndo do carro e fui pro meu quarto entrando pela janela. Chegando lá tomei um banho correndo, coloquei o pijama que estava de baixo do travesseiro e deitei.

Ouvi quando Jacob bateu na porta e Charlie atendeu.

— Onde ela está? — Questionou Jacob antes mesmo de dizer oi.

— Ela quem? Bella? Deve estar no quarto. Por que?

— Deve? Você não a viu ainda?

— Não. Eu cheguei faz uns minutos...

Jacob então veio correndo pro meu quarto e abriu a porta num tranco.

— Por que você fez isso comigo? — Gritou ele.

Me levantei bem devagar da cama, fingindo que estava dormindo.

— Oi pra você também Jacob.

— Não vem com essa Bella! — Esbravejou ele.

— Hei! O que está acontecendo aqui? — Interferiu Charlie.

— Ela me deu um bolo! — Gritou Jacob, e eu tive que me segurar pra não rir.

— Como assim? — Perguntou Charlie.

— Nós combinamos de sair, mas ela não apareceu em casa! Eu tinha achado estranho ela fazer questão de passar em casa, mas achei que ela não teria coragem de fazer isso comigo!...

_Achou errado, querido._

— Bella, você fez mesmo isso? — Questionou Charlie.

_O que? Fazer o Jacob de idiota? Não. Ele já nasceu assim._

— O que aconteceu foi que meu carro quebrou e eu não tive como ir pra lá. — Menti dizendo a verdade.

— Que coincidência, porque meu carro _também quebrou!_ — Esbravejou Jacob. — Foi um daqueles malditos sanguessugas!Deixa só Sam saber que eles violaram o acordo e foram até a reserva...

— Jacob, para de drama! Desculpa se meu carro foi quebrar logo hoje, e por uma maldita coincidência o seu também quebrou. Eu estava até empolgada pra sair com você...

_Cara! Acho que vou ser atriz, não é que eu me dou bem em contracenar?_

— Estava? — Questionou Jacob.

Charlie percebeu que a briga estava controlada e saiu do meu quarto. Quase pedi pra ele voltar pra que Jacob não fizesse nenhuma idiotice.

— Estava. Faz tempo que eu não saio... — _Mentir é feio, eu sei. Mas ah, cinco minutos longe de Edward é muito tempo!_

Jacob então se sentou na cama ao meu lado.

— Por que você faz isso comigo Bella?... Me fala.

O encarei confusa.

_Será que ele também lê pensamentos?...God!_

— O que? — Questionei.

— Eu sei que você saiu hoje. É obvio! Foi ele que planejou tudo, não foi?

_Tá legal, você quer a verdade?_

— Quer saber Jake eu saí sim! E foi com ele sim, e na casa dele!

— Ah sua... Sua filha de uma boa mãe! Não acredito que você fez realmente isso comigo!

— Como você sabia?

— Eu não sabia! Eu joguei um verde agora! Como você pôde?

— Ah seu...! Você me enganou!

— E você não _me_ enganou não, né? Mas vai ter volta!

— O que você vai fazer?

— Vou falar com seu pai dessa vez. Vou fazer um convite formal pra assim você não se esquivar!

Jacob então levantou da cama e ia saindo do meu quarto quando eu segurei seu braço.

— Jake, não!

Jacob parou e me fitou.

— Jake... — Comecei. — Por favor, quantas vezes eu tenho que te dizer que eu te vejo como meu primo, só isso...

— Bella, você não entende... Eu _nunca _vou desistir de você!... Mas eu posso desistir de sair com você...

— Como eu faço pra você fazer isso?

— Simples...

Jacob então se aproximou de mim.

— Se você encostar a mão em mim eu vou te dar um soco Jacob! — Alertei.

— Nossa, que meda!

Ele então me abraçou e começou a me empurrar indo pra minha cama.

— Se você me der um beijo eu não faço questão que saia comigo amanhã. — Disse ele rindo.

Eu tentei me livrar dele, mas ele era muito mais forte que eu.

— Jacob, me solta! — Esbravejei.

— Tá bom. — Ele então me empurrou pra trás de modo que caí de costas na cama.

Só que antes que eu pudesse levantar Jacob segurou meu braços e sentou em cima de minhas pernas, fazendo assim com que eu não pudesse me mexer.

— O que você vai fazer agora hein? — Disse ele sorrindo e aproximando seu rosto ao meu.

Eu não ia conseguir me livrar dele tão fácil, então fiz o que qualquer mulher faria num momento de vida ou morte.

— Aaaaah!

Dei um grito no ouvido de Jacob.

— Hei! O que é isso aí em cima? — Gritou Charlie.

Jacob então me soltou e ficou reclamando de ter ficado surdo, eu aproveitei e saí de perto dele e fui até a sala.

— Pai! O Jacob não para de... — Ia dizer um monte pra ele do Jacob, na melhor das hipóteses ele ia brigar com Jacob, na pior ele não ia fazer nada, mas pelo menos eu ia desabafar.

Mas não pude continuar falando porque alguém bateu freneticamente na porta.

Respirei mais forte e senti o cheiro familiar.

— Seth? — Disse Jacob indo até a porta e a abrindo.

— Jacob, Bella. Sam está nos chamando. É urgente.

Engoli seco. Eu sabia o que estava acontecendo.

Saímos, literalmente, correndo pra La Push.

Chegando na casa de Jacob todos os lobos estavam lá, mas em forma de lobos, então também nos transformamos.

"_Aqueles malditos Cullens!Deve ter sido eles!"_ Pensou Embry.

"_Acho que não. Eles não atacariam tão perto, não são tão idiotas assim."_ Dessa vez foi Sam quem pensou.

_É claro que não foram eles!Eles só se alimentam de animais! – _Eu tinha que interferir.

Eles me encararam de um jeito que eu não gostei, como se eu tivesse dito algo errado.

"_Você está mesmo os defendendo?" _Questionou Quil.

_Estou! – _Falei.- _Quero dizer, isso é um fato. Eles se alimentam de sangue de animais, e se eles tivessem uma recaída iriam atacar mais longe._

"_Bella está certa. Os Cullens não são estúpidos. Mas de qualquer forma, temos que impedir que os quatro jovens virem vampiros."_ Disse Sam.

_Mas como vocês vão impedir? Os matando? – _Questionei.

"_Não tem outro jeito Bella." _Pensou Jacob.

"_Temos que ir agora atrás dos quatro e os matar antes que os Cullen saibam."_ Falou Sam.

_Gente! Eles já sabem que vamos matar os quatro e eles estão se preparando pra lutar contra nós!E outra, eles estão em maior numero e são mais fortes, ou seja, vai ser uma luta em vão! – _Argumentei.

"_Não há mais nada que possamos fazer Bella. Eles são nossos inimigos e se mais quatro se juntarem a eles, eles vão ser muito fortes!"_ Disse Sam.

"_É! Nós temos que matar os quatro novatos antes que eles se transformem de vez!"_ Falou Quill.

"_Eu topo matar os Cullen também, principalmente um deles!"_ Disse Jacob.

_Vocês são uns cabeça oca mesmo! – _Esbravejei.- _Se lutarmos com os Cullen todos nós vamos morrer!_

"_E o que você sugere que façamos?" _Perguntou Seth.

_Eu sugiro que façamos um acordo com eles, como o acordo de não entrar na reserva. Vamos deixar os quatro novatos sob a responsabilidade dos Cullen, pra que eles ensinem seus princípios a eles de não tomar sangue humano, e coisa e tal. Se os novatos "pularem a cerca" aí nós interferimos._

"_Bella como você pode ficar do lado deles?"- _Grunhiu Jacob.

O encarei e rosnei.

_Você sabe muito bem que eu nunca poderia lutar contra eles porque eu não conseguiria se quer arranhar Edward. – _Soltei.

Pensei então no dia em que tive a impressão com ele na escola e de como do nada ele tinha se tornado minha vida. Só esqueci que meus pensamentos eram "transmitidos ao vivo" pra todos os lobos.

"_Ah não Bella! Você teve uma impressão com um deles?"_ Esbravejou Sam.

"_Isso nos deixa em maior desvantagem ainda! Afinal não vamos poder matar Edward, mas ele vai poder nos matar"_ Disse Seth.

"_Maldita hora que isso foi acontecer!"- _Falou Sam. – _"Então nossa única escolha é fazer o que Bella sugeriu. Bella, os chame pra vir na fronteira daqui a duas horas. Vamos resolver isso._

Saí correndo em direção da minha casa antes que eles mudassem de idéia, mas no meio do caminho ouvi alguém atrás de mim.

"_Bella, você tem noção do que fez?"-_Questionou Jacob.

_Você sabe muito bem que eu não tive culpa de ter tido uma impressão com ele._

"_Pra mim você está inventando isso..."_

_Larga de ser ridículo Jacob!É claro que não!Eu não seria tão idiota a ponto de fingir uma impressão logo com meu pior inimigo!_

"_Pra mim você está fazendo isso pra botar lenha na fogueira. Você tem que entender que ser lobo não é uma brincadeira!"_

_Ah Jacob, vai se ferrar, vai._

Deixei ele pra trás e corri com toda a força pra minha casa. Escondido em uma arvore na esquina de casa tinha um vestido, me destranformei, coloquei o vestido e entrei em casa.

_Edward, poderia passar aqui em casa agora? Estou te esperando na porta._

— O que foi que aconteceu? — Questionou Charlie enquanto eu entrava na cozinha.

— Um probleminha. Mas já vou resolver. Estou saindo.

— Mas você acabou de chegar e já vai sair?...

Fui no meu quarto, me troquei e saí. Quando abri a porta vi um volvo estacionado do outro lado da rua.

Atravessei a rua e entrei no carro.

— Sempre pontual. — Brinquei. — Tenho boas noticias.

Fomos até sua casa e eu contei o que Sam tinha decidido.

Carlisle recebeu a noticia com muita animação, ao contrário de Emmett.

— E a diversão? — Disse ele desanimado com a noticia.

Fiquei ali mais uns minutos, depois voltei a La Push. Os garotos estavam todos em forma humana, então também continuei humana.

— Tudo certo, daqui a meia hora eles estarão nos esperando na fronteira. — Falei.

Sam apenas olhou pra mim e continuou conversando com os garotos.

Fui pra longe deles, queria ficar sozinha um pouco, afinal sabia que eles não estavam muito animados em me ter como companheira. De repente ouvi alguém vindo.

— Eles estão muito bravos? — Perguntei.

— Estão. Mas bravo não é bem a palavra, eu diria que eles estão revoltados, principalmente Jacob. — Disse Seth.

— Eu não tive culpa...

— Eu sei... E eles também sabem, só não aceitam. Mas se você quer saber eu tenho inveja de você.

— Inveja de mim?Como assim?

— Você assim que se transformou já teve uma impressão.

— Mas você é tão novinho pra ter uma impressão...

— Eu queria saber como é a sensação de amar uma pessoa... A coisa que eu mais amo na vida é... Sei lá, meu boneco do homem aranha.

Dei uma gargalhada.

— Fala sério, você não ama seus pais?...

— Meu pai e minha mãe morreram quando eu era criança e minha irmã sumiu a alguns anos. Mas eu os amo sim...

— Ah... Sinto... Sinto muito. Mesmo. Sinto muito mesmo.

— Tudo bem... Eu só queria, sabe, ter alguém com quem contar. Ou alguém pra aprontar... Sei lá.

Seth era o irmão mais novo que eu sempre tive vontade de ter. Na primeira vez que conversamos eu não fui muito com a cara dele, mas agora com certeza eu o achava o mais legal dessa _lobaiada._

— Mas peraí... Se você está sozinho, você mora onde?... — Questionei.

— Com Jacob.

— E aquele macaco vive em casa! Você fica sozinho então?...

— Pois é...

— Ah eu vou matar aquele infeliz...!

Me levantei pra ir falar com Jacob, mas ouvi um uivo. Sam estava nos chamando.

Me transformei em lobo e fui atrás deles.

"_Bella, você vem comigo na frente, Quill e Embry fiquem logo atrás e Jacob e Seth fiquem mais atrás." _Ordenou Sam.

"_Mas Sam!Por que eu tenho que ficar atrás?"_ Questionou Jacob.

"_Um dos Cullen não gosta de você, e eu não quero brigas. Não hoje. Então você vai ficar atrás."_

Quando chegamos até a fronteira os Cullen estavam nos esperando.

Sam foi dizendo a eles o acordo, enquanto Edward traduzia a Carlisle o que estava falando.

_Olha só o jeito que ele fala... A carinha dele séria que fofa!_

_Tá certo que eu prefiro ele sorrindo..._

Ouvi um rosnado atrás de mim e aí que me liguei.

_Opa, foi mal aí se meus pensamentos agora são públicos..._ - Bufei.

No final das contas deu tudo certo, os Cullen aceitaram "cuidar" dos novatos, e de lá foram atrás dos quatro a fim de trazê-los de volta pra Forks.

De lá fui direto pra casa e Jacob veio comigo.

_O que tá fazendo aqui?_

"_Vou fazer uma coisinha"_

_O que?_

"_Você vai ver linda."_

_Linda?Afe!_

Como ele iria de qualquer forma pra casa deixei ele passar na frente. Quando cheguei na arvore que eu guardava meus vestidos peguei um deles, e então me destranformei, vesti e fui pra casa.

_Tenho que lembrar de depois colocar de volta o outro vestido, senão eu..._

Parei o pensamento no meio quando vi Jacob conversando com Charlie. Como eu sou idiota, é claro que eu sei o que ele vinha fazer em casa.

— Ela chegou! — Disse Jacob animado. — Bella, quer sair comigo? Quer dizer, você _vai _sair comigo. Amanhã.

— Amanhã é sábado! Eu tenho que... Fazer os deveres de casa! — Tentei o enrolar.

— Você faz os deveres domingo. — Disse Charlie. — Tome aqui. — Charlie então me deu um bom dinheiro. — Compre uma roupa amanhã a tarde pra sair com Jake a noite.

— Mas pai...

— Ah Bella, vai ser tão legal! Você vai ver! — Disse Jacob me abraçando.

_Ai meu Deus! O que eu faço agora?_

ﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.ﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.ﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.ﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.ﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.ﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.ﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.ﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.

**Heey Meninaas!**

**Eu sei, eu sei... Eu demorei horrores...**

**Mas eu tenho uma desculpa...**

**Eu tava dodói .**

**É sério! Pergunta pra Isa (Isa Stream pra quem naum conhece... =D), eu tava desde segunda de cama e malz pacas...**

**Tava com **_**noiterréia... **_**HAUHSUAHSUAHSUAS'**

**Mas depois de ir no hospital DUAS VEZES e furar os DOIS BRAÇOS eu to melhor! =D**

**Por isso hoje, que enfim fiquei legalzinha de novo, terminei de escrever o capitulo e tô postando!**

**Então por consideração a minha doença (hun?) mandem bastantes reviews! =D**

**Bjaaum pra todas!**

_**REVIEW!**_


	16. Capitulo quinze

**15- Capitulo Quinze**

_Quanto mais eu rezo, mas esse Jacob me enche!_

_O que eu vou fazer agora?_

Jacob ficou em casa conversando com Charlie sobre os lugares que ia me levar e só foi embora bem tarde. Assim que ele saiu fui pro meu quarto, ou melhor, meu banheiro, tomei banho e fui pro quarto.

_Edward... Você poderia... É... Dar uma passada aqui em casa agora?..._

_Se não for pedir demais, é claro._

Ouvi então alguém batendo na janela. Fui até lá e a abri, Edward entrou no quarto e deitou na cama. Me sentei então ao seu lado.

— Eu amo quando você me chama. — Disse ele rindo. — A Alice sempre me avisa que eu vou sair correndo em disparada, e aí eu sei que é porque você vai me chamar, então eu sempre ouço você me chamando mesmo quando já estou na sua janela... Mas me fala, qual é a novidade?...

— A novidade é um coco!Vou ser obrigada a sair com o Jacob amanhã!

— Puta que pariu, mas esse cara não desiste?

Edward se levantou e começou a andar pra um lado e pro outro do quarto.

Fiquei o encarando piscando freneticamente.

_Eu ouvi mesmo isso?_

— Que foi? — Perguntou ele vendo minha expressão.

— Você falou palavrão! — Falei apontando pra ele.

— Desculpa. É que não tinham palavras melhores pra descrever o que eu queria dizer... Mas esse cara é um pé no saco, não? — Ele então se sentou ao meu lado na cama.

— Nem me fale!E o meu pai também não colabora!

— Eu até entendo seu pai... Ele quer o seu bem, e ele tem a ilusão de que você vai estar sendo mais bem protegida perto dele do que perto de mim.

— O problema é que ele esquece que eu também tenho sentimentos, e que eu não sinto absolutamente nada pelo Jacob!

— E por mim?...

Edward deu _aquele_ sorriso torto perfeito e eu fui obrigada a agarrá-lo pelos cabelos e puxá-lo pra mais perto de mim.

— Por você meus sentimentos são até mais fortes do que eu queria. — Dei um selinho nele.

— Como assim? Quer dizer que você não queria me amar?... — Questionou ele se afastando de mim.

— Claro que não!Onde já se viu um lobo amando um vampiro?

— Estou brincando, eu sei que de longe isso é algo que queríamos. Mas fazer o que se eu te amo e você me ama?...

— Eu não acredito nessas coisas de "não mando no meu coração" ou "me apaixonei sem querer", mas nesse caso a coisa foi séria, eu não queria _mesmo_ me apaixonar por você.

— Azar o seu!

Continuamos nos beijando, até que ele lembrou do que eu tinha dito.

— Quer dizer então que eu vou ter que deixar você sair com Jacob? — Disse ele sério.

— Se eu pudesse eu não iria com certeza, mas eu...

_Eu sou obrigada a ir..._

_Mas ninguém disse nada em ir sozinha... E se eu chamasse alguém pra ir comigo?..._

— O que você está pensando aí? — Questionou ele.

— Vou levar alguém comigo!Ele não disse nada em irmos só nós dois!...

— Quem você vai levar?

— Hun... Seth!Jacob sempre larga ele sozinho, coitadinho.

— Legal... Seth me parece ser um cara legal, só li seus pensamentos umas duas vezes, mas ele me pareceu ser gente boa.

— Ele é sim...

— Acho bom mesmo que mais alguém vá... Não quero saber dessa história de você saindo com outra pessoa que não seja eu, ainda mais Jacob Black, o cara que praticamente se joga em cima de você!

— Eu gosto menos ainda!

— Mas eu confio em você, e por isso não vou ficar os vigiando nem nada. A não ser que você me chame...

Fiquei conversando com ele ainda um bom tempo, até que o sono me venceu e eu dormi.

Acordei no dia seguinte chateada por ele ter ido embora antes de eu acordar, e mais chateada ainda porque era sábado e eu teria que sair com Jacob.

Fui então até a cozinha tomar café.

— Bom dia! — Disse Charlie ao me ver.

— Bom dia pra quê? — Retruquei.

— Nossa!Que mal humor é esse? — Disse Jacob entrando na cozinha e se sentando ao meu lado.

— Mas você já está aqui? — Indaguei.

— Estou sim!Quero passar o dia inteiro com você!

Revirei os olhos.

— Eu vou passar a tarde no shopping. — Falei.

— Eu vou com você. — Disse ele.

— Vou no salão de beleza fazer as unhas, depois vou fazer as sobrancelhas, depilação com cera e então vou numa loja nova que inaugurou esses dias comprar umas roupas...

— Eh... Pensando bem... Vou fazer companhia pro Charlie essa tarde.

_Ótimo!_

_É claro que eu não vou fazer nada disso, mas ainda bem que você acreditou. Vou é pra La Push chamar Seth pra sair com a gente._

— Bom, o dia vai ser longo, então é melhor eu já sair. — Falei assim que terminei de tomar café.

— Estarei te esperando. — Disse Jacob sorrindo.

Sorri de volta com um sorriso forçado, fui pro meu quarto e me arrumei pra sair.

Fui até meu carro, mas aí lembrei que ele estava quebrado.

_Será que Edward deixou meu carro quebrado, ou será que ele está funcionando?_

Girei a chave e o carro pegou.

_Maravilha!_

Fui direto pra La Push, mais precisamente na casa de Jacob.

— Seth! — Disse assim que estacionei e o vi conversando com Sam.

— Bella?O que está fazendo aqui?Quero dizer, Jacob não está na sua casa?

— Está sim. Mas eu vim falar com você!

— Acho que eu estou atrapalhando... — Disse Sam se levantando e saindo.

— Não Sam, pode ficar. — Falei. — Meu convite se estende a você, e a todos os lobos também.

Os convidei então pra sair, dizendo que Jacob também vinha e eles aceitaram na hora.

Sam ficou pensativo, provavelmente tinha percebido o que estava acontecendo, mas não disse nada.

Fiquei conversando com eles um pouco, depois fui comprar uma maldita roupa pra sair.

Entrei numa loja que tinham roupas lindas, e depois de alguns bons minutos escolhi o que iria levar.

_Mas espera aí... Eu estou saindo com Jacob... Eu não tenho que me arrumar pra ele!_

Peguei então um vestido horrível, que estava escondido no meio de um monte de vestidos lindos, e levei.

_Perfeito._

Quando cheguei em casa ainda eram três horas da tarde, Charlie e Jacob estavam comendo uma marmita e eu fui obrigada a comer aquilo também.

— Sabe o que eu estava pensando Bella? — Disse Jacob enquanto eu estava almoçando.

— O que?

— A gente podia sair agora a tarde, e depois mais a noite... O que acha?

_Não! Marquei com os garotos deles passarem em casa as 19h!_

— Não, obrigada. Sair uma vez com você já é demais, sair duas vezes no mesmo dia ainda... Nem ferrando!

— Nossa! Por que todo esse ódio por mim? — Questionou Jacob fazendo uma cara triste.

Revirei os olhos e suspirei.

— Eu não te odeio Jake... Eu só... Te acho um saco.

— Ah... Mas sei que você vai mudar de idéia hoje...

— Opa.

— O que disse?

— Nada... Bom, vou pro meu quarto...

Me levantei da mesa e fui pro quarto. Fiquei no computador até dar umas 18h, e aí fui tomar banho pra sair.

Coloquei o vestido, que era florido e totalmente horrível. Parecia mais uma camisola da minha vó. E pra completar calcei meu all star bota preto, que ficou totalmente nada a ver.  
**[http: / / i296. photobucket. com/albums/mm198/beestream/lalala. jpg]**

Prendi o cabelo com um coque mal feito, não passei nada de maquiagem nem nada.

A cara que Jacob fez quando me viu foi impagável.

— Bella... Você está... Diferente.

_Dizer que a pessoa está diferente é a mesma coisa que dizer: Nossa, você tá horrível, mas eu não vou ter coragem de te dizer isso._

_Era isso que eu queria!_

— Obrigada. — Falei me segurando pra não rir.

_Normalmente eu me sentia mal quando eu achava que estava feia, mas hoje... Eu acho ótimo!_

— Vamos então? — Questionou ele. E só aí que fui reparar como ele estava.

Jacob estava vestindo uma blusa de pólo preta e uma calça jeans escura. Não posso dizer que ele estava mal arrumado.

— Vamos. — Falei torcendo pra que Seth e os outros garotos chegassem logo.

Olhei no relógio e ainda faltavam dez minutos pras 19h.

— Só vou escovar meus dentes. — Menti. Eu já tinha os escovado.

Fui até o banheiro e fiquei enrolando lá até dar 19 horas.

Quando desci de volta a campainha tocou. Corri pra porta e a abri.

— Oi Bella. — Disse Seth.

Junto com ele estavam todos os outros lobos, e todos estavam muito bem arrumados.

_Coisa rara hoje em dia eles estarem de camisa e calça..._

— O que eles estão fazendo aqui? — Questionou Jacob falando sem nem mexer os lábios direito.

— Ué... Eu resolvi os chamar pra sair também... Achei que seria legal... — Falei na cara de pau.

— Mas ia sair só a gente... — Disse ele visivelmente irritado.

— Ah... Foi mal, você não especificou que sairíamos _só nós dois_.

— E aí? — Questionou Sam. — Vamos ou não?

— Vamos, claro! — Falei saindo de casa. — Tchau pai.

Sam, Embry, Seth e Quill foram no carro de Sam, e eu e Jacob fomos no carro de Jacob.

— Eu não acredito que você fez isso comigo! — Disse Jacob dando uma risada de nervoso.

— Isso o que? — Me fiz de desentendida.

— Você sabia muito bem que ia sair só nós dois!

— Ah... Sinto muito...

_Sinto nada!_

— Mas tudo bem... — Disse ele rindo. — Enquanto você está indo eu já estou voltando.

— Hun?

— Nada Bella, nada...

_Não estou gostando nada disso... O que esse infeliz está aprontando?..._

Chegamos ao restaurante e pedimos a comida mais cara que eles tinham.

Jacob estava com um bom humor que estava me assustando, fiquei tentando imaginar o que ele estava aprontando, mas não conseguia nem imaginar o que era.

É difícil admitir, mas foi divertido passar aquela noite com eles. Os garotos fizeram uma vaquinha pra pagar a conta, que deu muito caro por sinal porque eles comeram demais, e depois viemos embora.

Me despedi dos garotos e entrei em casa, e Jacob veio logo atrás.

Abri a porta da sala e estava tudo apagado, nem sinal de Charlie.

— Charlie? — Chamei.

— Ele não está. — Disse Jacob entrando em casa.

— Não está?Como assim?Pra onde ele poderia ter ido?

— Eu estava conversando com ele essa tarde...

— JACOB BLACK!O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?

— Calma... Eu só achei que ele também tinha que se divertir um pouco...

— Pra onde ele foi?

— Ele vai passar o final de semana na casa dos pais dele, que na verdade são seus tios. Ele disse que fazia um bom tempo que não os visitava.

— Nossa... Que diversão!

— É melhor do que ficar aqui sentado na sala sozinho assistindo TV.

— Mas por que ele não me avisou antes?

— Eu disse a ele que se ele te avisasse você não ia querer sair comigo.

— Eu te odeio sabia?... Afe. Bom, já que é assim vou ir dormir cedo. Tchau Jacob.

— Charlie me pediu pra cuidar de você.

— Legal. Você cuidou direitinho, agora vaza.

— Eu vou passar a noite aqui.

— O QUE?NEM FERRANDO!

Jacob começou a rir.

— Que isso Bella?É assim que você trata seu primo?

— Vai a merda!

Dei as costas a ele e subi, e ele veio atrás de mim.

— Onde você pensa que vai? — Indaguei.

— Tenho que cuidar de você de perto Bella...

— Há há há, como você é engraçado.

Entrei no meu quarto, peguei alguns lençóis e um travesseiro e arrumei pra ele dormir na sala.

— Ou você dorme aqui na sala ou dorme na soleira da porta dos fundos. Você quem sabe.

— Aqui está bom. — Disse Jacob se jogando no sofá. — Boa noite.

— Se você roncar alto eu vou colocar uma meia na tua boca!

Entrei no meu quarto e por via das duvidas tranquei a porta.

Tomei uma ducha rápida, coloquei o pijama e deitei. Pensei em chamar Edward, mas mudei de idéia. Jacob estava em casa e se ele percebesse que Edward estava aqui coisa boa não ia dar.

Então resolvi dormir.

Tive um sonho estranho. Sonhei que estava deitada na minha cama e Edward aparecia na minha janela. Eu olhava pra ele e sorria, e ele sorria de volta. Mas tinha algo diferente nele, sua pele branca tinha sumido e seus olhos não estavam mais cor de topázio, e sim verdes.

Quando ele encostou a mão em meu rosto sua pele estava quente como a de um humano.

"Edward. Você veio." Falei no sonho e ele sorriu.

Edward então deitou ao meu lado e me abraçou, colocando a mão na minha cintura.

Acordei e percebi que não tinha sido sonho, ele estava mesmo lá.

Antes que eu sequer abrisse os olhos ele se aproximou mais ainda de mim e me beijou.

_Eu te amo tanto Edward!_

Ainda estava totalmente sonolenta quando enfim abri o olho.

Dei, literalmente, um pulo pra trás.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — Gritei me levantando da cama.

Era Jacob que estava deitado ao meu lado!

— Vai dizer que não gostou? — Disse ele sorrindo.

_Meu Deus como eu pude não perceber! O beijo dele é totalmente diferente, a temperatura, o jeito dele, é tudo diferente!_

— Você é um idiota! — Gritei. — Eu estava sonolenta demais pra perceber que não era o Edward! Sai agora do meu quarto seu imbecil!

— Ah Bella, vai dizer que... — Jacob veio pro meu lado querendo me beijar de novo.

Eu estava sentindo tanta raiva que o empurrei com tanta força pela janela que ele a quebrou e caiu do lado de fora de casa.

Minha vontade era de bater nele com um gato morto e só parar quando o gato miar!

Pulei pela janela pra fora de casa, mas antes que eu o alcançasse Edward apareceu.

_Edward!Meu amor! Me desculpa, eu achei que era você!Eu sonhei com você, e pensei que era você, mas era ele!_

Edward estava com um olhar mortal pra mim.

— Desculpa Bella, mas eu simplesmente não posso _não_ fazer isso. — Disse Edward voando pra cima de Jacob, que se transformou em lobo e começou a brigar com Edward.

Se fosse por qualquer outro motivo eu teria separado a briga, porque eu sabia muito bem que Edward conseguiria matar Jacob sem muito esforço, mas eu estava com tanta raiva que deixei os dois brigarem.

Mas a luta não durou nem vinte segundos porque Sam apareceu e interferiu.

Percebi que a coisa ia ficar feia, então pulei nas costas de Edward.

— Edward, para! — Gritei.

Edward soltou Jacob que devia estar bem machucado.

Sam ficou encarando Jacob e rosnando pra ele, depois olhou pra Edward por uns segundos e levou Jacob embora.

— O que ele disse? — Questionei.

— Sam disse a Jacob que ele passou dos limites, e ia proibi-lo de vê-la. Jacob disse que não ia aguentar ficar sem te ver nunca mais, Sam então disse que iria dar uma ultima chance, e que se ele aprontasse novamente ele não seria tão bondoso. Eles falaram mais algumas coisas, mas no geral foi isso.

— Edward, eu sinto muito... Me desculpa...

— Eu sei que não foi culpa sua... Mas estou irritado mesmo assim.

— Eu estava sonhando com você e...

— Eu sei... — Edward então passou a mão em meu rosto.

— Você pode ficar...? Eu estou sozinha aqui...

— Claro.

Voltamos pro quarto. Fiquei olhando pra janela vendo o estrago que Jacob tinha feito.

— Jacob vai concertá-la amanhã. — Disse Edward.

— É o mínimo que ele pode fazer!

— Bella, me desculpa, sei que ele é seu quase primo e que apesar de tudo você gosta dele, mas... Se ele tocar em você de novo eu vou ser obrigado a matá-lo.

— E eu ajudo!

Me ajeitei em seu peito e o abracei. Edward começou a acariciar meus cabelos e quando pensei que não já estava dormindo.

ﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.ﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.ﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.ﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.ﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.ﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.ﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.ﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.

**Heey!**

**Quem quer matar o Jacob põe a mão aki, que já vai fechaar o/***

**Nem demorei pra postar! =D**

**A partir do próximo capitulo teremos um "novo Jacob", e vampiros novatos enchendo o saco.**

**Vou logo avisando que as coisas vão ficar ainda piores! Hoho'**

**Bom, é isso aí...**

**Bjaaum pra vocês!**

**E não esqueçam das**

**REVIEWS!**


	17. Capitulo dezesseis

_**Não deixem de ler as considerações lá embaixo!**_

_**.**_

**16 – Capítulo dezesseis**

Acordei de manhã e Edward não estava deitado na cama.

_Droga, eu estou sozinha!Nem Edward, nem Charlie, nem o raio que o parta..._

Levantei da cama e vi que a janela já estava arrumada.

_Caracas, já?_

Saí do quarto e fui até a cozinha. Em cima da mesa tinham bolos, pães de todos os tipos, suco, café, achocolatado. Quando ia abrir a boca, pra questionar de onde tinha vindo tudo aquilo, senti alguém me abraçando.

— Bom dia! — Disse Edward me dando um beijo demorado no rosto.

— Bom dia!E obrigada pelo café!

— Não foi nada.

Me sentei a mesa pra comer e Edward se sentou ao meu lado.

— Jacob já veio consertar a janela.

— Eu vi... Quero dizer, vi a janela consertada, não Jacob.

— Eu não quis acordá-la quando ele veio porque nem tinha amanhecido direito.

— Tudo bem... Eu não queria mesmo vê-lo.

— Eu queria muito ficar, mas seu pai já está voltando.

— Já?Mas ele não ia passar o final de semana inteiro na casa dos pais dele?

— Ia. Só que Jacob ligou pra ele avisando que não estava mais aqui com você.

— O que ele disse a Charlie?

— Disse a verdade pelo ponto de vista dele. Falou que você o expulsou de casa porque ele tinha te beijado.

— Aposto que meu pai ficou do lado dele!

— Dessa vez não, na verdade ele ficou bem bravo.

— Sério?Ótimo!

— Bom, eu vou indo...

— A noite você vem?

— Claro!É só me chamar.

Edward então me deu um beijo e foi embora. Dez minutos depois Charlie chegou.

— Antes que você fale qualquer coisa eu vou te contar o que aconteceu. — Falei.

Contei tudo que Jacob tinha feito, e também sobre Edward ter brigado com ele e Sam ter quase o proibido de me ver.

— Dessa vez ele me decepcionou. — Disse Charlie após eu ter falado tudo. — Eu o deixo ficar em casa pra cuidar de você e ele faz isso... Da primeira vez eu até achei engraçado, mas dessa vez ele passou dos limites. Eu vou conversar com ele depois.

— Legal. — Ia saindo da sala, mas Charlie me chamou.

— Bella. Sam não te proibiu de ver Edward?

— Não! Por que ele proibiria? Eu tive uma impressão com o Edward, e nem lobos, vampiros, humanos ou o Bozzo podem mudar isso.

Contei então que os lobos tinham até desistido de lutar contra os vampiros por causa disso.

— Caramba, não pensei que isso era... Tão sério. — Disse ele.

— Pois é, é muito sério!E você não colabora!

— Eu não tinha noção alguma de como isso funcionava... Me desculpa por ter te proibido de vê-lo.

— Tudo bem... Agora você deixa?

— Deixo, mas...

— O que?

— Não guarde mágoas do Jacob, ele fez aquilo porque gosta de você...

— Mas eu não gosto dele!Que coisa!Mas eu não vou guardar mágoas. — Falei saindo da sala. — Só talvez rancor, ódio...

— Bella!

— Ira, asco, nojo...

— Bella!Não fale assim...

O deixei falando sozinho e fui pro meu quarto.

Fiquei um pouco no quarto depois fui pra cozinha fazer o almoço. Quando estávamos almoçando Jacob chegou em casa.

— Boa tarde Chefe Swan... Oi Bella.

O encarei por dois segundos e virei a cara. Depois que almocei limpei a cozinha e me tranquei no quarto, e lá fiquei até a noite.

— Eu vou sair. — Disse a Charlie. — Vou na casa do Edward.

Charlie não gostou muito da idéia, mas não me impediu.

— Não volte tarde. — Disse ele por fim. — É bom que você saia porque eu tenho que dar uns conselhos pro Jacob aqui.

Bufei e saí de lá.

_Edward, estou indo aí, okay?_

Peguei meu carro e fui até a casa de Edward. Quando cheguei na porta e ia bater ela se abriu.

— Você veio! — Disse Alice.

— Oi Alice! — Falei a cumprimentando com um beijo no rosto.

— Eu sabia que viria porque Edward estava agitado procurando uma roupa pra usar.

— Sério?

— Na verdade não, eu tive que perguntar porque ele estava agitado e ele me disse que você viria... Pode entrar!

Assim que entrei na sala me assustei com a quantidade de gente que tinha lá dentro.

— Mas... Já? — Questionei ao ver Eric, Jessica, Lauren e Mike sentados no sofá conversando com Carlisle e Jasper.

— Pois é, a transformação deles foi intensa e algumas horas mais rápido que o normal... Eles foram mordidos na sexta depois da aula e já terminaram a transformação.

Jessica e Lauren me olharam com desprezo, ao contrário de Mike e Eric. O pior é que as duas estavam muito bonitas.

— Que cheiro horroroso é esse? — Questionou Jessica franzindo o nariz.

— É a Bella. — Disse Rosalie vindo até mim. Os outros continuaram conversando. — Sabe de uma coisa? Eu te acho bem legal agora, comparado com essas duas aí. — Disse Rosalie a mim.

— Ah... Obrigada, eu acho. — Respondi.

Ouvi então alguém descendo as escadas, me virei pra ver e era Edward.

— Você está lindo! — Falei quando ele veio me cumprimentar com um selinho.

— Fui eu quem escolhi sua roupa! — Disse Alice animada.

— Eu estava pensando em sairmos, o que você acha? — Perguntou ele a mim.

— Por mim tudo bem. — Respondi.

— Mas nós não íamos caçar? — Questionou Lauren.

— Carlisle pode acompanhar vocês. — Respondeu Edward.

— Edward... Quando eles saírem vamos ter que ir eu, você, o Jasper e o Emmett, pra que caso aconteça alguma coisa nós possamos os conter. — Disse Carlisle.

— E você disse que iria com a gente! — Retrucou Jessica.

— Mas isso foi antes da Bella vir aqui. — Disse Edward, que estava começando a ficar irritado.

— Ela pode ir com a gente. — Sugeriu Eric.

Edward o fuzilou com o olhar.

— Não esquece que ele lê pensamentos! — Cochichou Mike a Eric.

Eric olhou pra mim e deu um sorriso malicioso.

Alice segurou o braço de Edward.

— Não faça isso. Não vale a pena.— Disse ela. — É melhor vocês dois saírem agora. Eu e Rosalie vamos com eles caçar mais tarde.

— O que? — Esbravejou Rosalie.

Alice a encarou com um olhar mortal que até _me _deixou com medo.

— Tá legal, tá legal... Sempre sobra pra mim mesmo. — Reclamou Rosalie.

Edward segurou minha mão, me puxou pra fora da casa e me levou até seu carro.

— Se arrependimento matasse... Nós não deveríamos ter aceito o acordo de cuidar deles. — Disse ele.

— Se arrependimento matasse vocês não iam morrer de qualquer jeito. — Brinquei.

— Você nem tem idéia de como foi ter que ficar os vigiando até agora.

— Não tenho e nem quero ter na verdade. Mas o que me irrita mesmo é o fato daquelas duas se jogando pra você.

— O que me irrita é ter que cuidar do seu ex namorando ouvindo ele pensando em você.

— Ah sim, isso deve ser mesmo irritante.

— Ele consegue ter os pensamentos piores do que os do Jacob!

— Isso é possível?

— Eu pensei que não, mas ele consegue...!

— Credo!

Edward continuou dirigindo e eu fiquei me perguntando pra onde estávamos indo. Ele então parou em um restaurante super caro.

Descemos do carro e ele me guiou até uma mesa.

— O que você quer comer? — Perguntou ele.

— Eu não gosto de comer sozinha.

— Você nem vai perceber que eu não vou comer.

Acabei cedendo graças a minha fome e pedi uma porção de camarão rosa, um abadejo À Bonne Femme, uma porção de arroz e coca-cola.

Como Edward tinha dito eu nem reparei que ele não estava comendo. Ele fez um prato, se serviu e aparentemente estava comendo.

— Você tá mesmo comendo?

— Não. Eu estou fingindo que estou comendo.

— Você é bom nisso! Está até me enganando!

— São anos de prática. Eu não poderia ficar simplesmente olhando você comer, eu tenho que encenar que estou comendo também.

Depois que comemos Edward me levou até em casa, mas não entrou.

— _Ele_ ainda está aí. — Disse Edward. — E de qualquer forma acho que hoje não seria um dia muito bom pra conversar com Charlie.

— Tudo bem, outro dia você entra. Você vem mais tarde?

— Hoje não vai dar, tenho que cuidar daqueles novatos...

— Ah... Então tá.

Dei um beijo em Edward e saí do carro.

— Eita! Meu carro! Eu o esqueci na sua casa! — Lembrei.

— Eu o trago mais a noite.

— Tá legal.

Me despedi novamente dele e entrei em casa.

— E aqueles novatos? Estão se comportando? — Questionou Jacob assim que entrei na sala.

— Por enquanto sim. — Respondi indiferente.

— Bella... Eu queria falar com você. — Disse Jacob.

— E eu vou dormir. Boa noite. — Falou Charlie se levantando do sofá antes que respondesse alguma coisa.

Resolvi ficar só pra ouvir a babaquice que ele iria dizer. Me sentei ao seu lado no sofá e fiquei esperando.

— Eu sinto muito por tudo que eu fiz Bella... Me desculpa?

— Vou pensar no seu caso...

— Bella! Por favor!Eu sei que agi mal, que fui um idiota...

— E põe idiota nisso!

— Eu sei que mereço seu desprezo, mas desculpa... Eu te prometo que isso não vai se repetir.

— Aham...

— É verdade!Eu nunca falei tão sério Bella...!

— Tá bom... Mas eu ainda vou ter dois pés atrás com você.

— Eu mereço... Tudo bem. A única coisa que eu quero é sua amizade de volta.

— Amizade?... Ótimo. Acho que posso ser sua amiga... Só me dê um tempo pra esfriar a cabeça porque ainda estou com muita raiva de você.

— Tá, tudo bem!Você não vai se arrepender! — Jacob então me abraçou.

Fiz uma cara feia.

— Desculpa, não foi por mal. — Falou ele quando viu minha cara.

— Então tá, até amanhã Jake.

— Até Bells!

Ele então saiu todo animado de casa.

Desliguei a TV e fui dormir.

Acordei no dia seguinte frustrada por ser uma segunda-feira e ter aula. Me arrumei e fui pra escola.

Chegando lá vi uma cena que eu achei que nunca ia acontecer: Os Cullen, lindos maravilhosos, estavam sentados nos bancos que só eles sentavam, e ao lado deles estavam os quatro novatos.

Todo mundo que passava ficava os encarando porque os Cullen nunca conversavam com ninguém, muito menos esses quatro _indivíduos._

— Bom dia! — Disse Edward me abraçando.

— Bom dia lindo! — Falei lhe dando um beijo.

Senti uma coisa inexplicável quando o beijei, mas de longe foi uma coisa boa. Era como se mil agulhas estivessem perfurando meu corpo. Sabe quando você vai tomar soro e a enfermeira coloca a agulha e fica mexendo pra ver se acha a veia? Então, foi mais ou menos essa dor que senti, só que no corpo inteiro.

Dei um gemido alto de dor e me afastei dele. Quando abri o olho percebi que Jessica estava me fuzilando com o olhar, e o pior, quando ela ficou séria a dor sumiu.

Olhei pra Edward assustada, e ele percebeu que tinha sido ela quem tinha feito isso comigo.

— Jessica. — Disse ele. — Faça isso de novo, mas agora olhando pra mim.

Ela repetiu, e dessa vez ele que se contorceu de dor.

_Isso de longe é uma coisa legal._

— Nunca, jamais, de forma alguma, use isso pra machucar qualquer pessoa, a não ser que seja caso de vida ou morte. — Ordenou Edward.

Jessica respondeu com um sorriso malicioso que eu não gostei nem um pouco.

— Será que eu tenho alguma habilidade também? — Questionou Lauren.

— Talvez. — Respondeu Jasper. — Mas como Edward disse, você não podem _nunca_ usar isso contra humanos.

Jessica sorriu.

— Muito menos isso. — Disse Edward sério.

E eu nem precisei pensar muito pra adivinhar o que ela tinha pensado.

_Com certeza a idiota pensou "e contra lobos?"... Imbecil._

Bateu o sinal pro começo das aulas e cada um foi pra uma sala.

Na minha sala estavam Eric e Mike, e pra piorar, ou não, Jacob também estava.

— Oi Bella! — Disse Mike, sentando do meu lado direito.

— Oi linda! — Disse Eric, sentando do meu lado esquerdo.

_Ai meu Deeus!_

ﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.ﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.ﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.ﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.ﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.ﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.ﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.ﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.

**O neguinte é o segócio, o negócio é seguinte: Tive quase mil visualizações só nesse capitulo, e achei ****uma puta falta de sacanagem**** a quantidade de reviews.**

**Poxa vida, eu me disponho a toda semana mandar um capitulo novo, passo horas no computador escrevendo a fic, e mais um monte de horas pensando no que escrever, pra ter tanta visualização e tão pouca review?**

**To triste! .**

**Então queria pedir encarecidamente que vocês mandassem reviews, poxa vida! O que as desanima de mandar review?**

**- É o fato de demorar pra mandar?**

_**Manda só um "posta mais".**_

**- É o fato de não terem tempo pra mandar?**

_**Eu posto apenas uma vez por semana, se uma semana não der manda na outra.**_

**- É o fato de eu não responder as reviews?**

_**Beleza, eu começo a responde-las se isso for o problema.**_

**- É o fato de vocês terem muita preguiça?**

_**Cinco minutinhos que vocês vão perder vai me fazer uma pessoa muito feliz! Pensa nisso! =D**_

**Então é o seguinte...**

**Sem review, sem capitulo! RUM!**

**To puta revoltis!**

**Sshauhsauasuasu**

**Brincando... **

**Mas sério, não custa nada!**

"_**Mas Bee, eu mando review! Agora vou ser prejudicada só porque os outros não mandam?"**_

**Não, não.**

**A partir do próximo capitulo vou responder as reviews, e somente pra quem mandar review eu vou contar spoillers! RUM!**

**Resumindo a bagaceira: Se a Nôemi (minha querida irmã) não deixar review (ela nunca me manda, isso porque é minha irmã!) eu não vou postar mais.**

**Hsaushuahsuahsu**

**Brincando.**

**No mínimo 20 reviews nesse capitulo, senão...**

**=p**

**.**

**Bom, muuuuuitíssimo obrigada a todas as meninas que sempre me mandam review!**

**Se não fossem vocês eu entraria em depressão!**

**É isso aí..**

**Bjos e até (se tiver 20 reviews) semana que vem.**

**Como diria o provérbio : No Bee, no Honey. No work, no Money! (Sem abelha, sem mel. Sem trabalho, sem dinheiro.)**

**Mas no caso é assim: No Bee, no Honey. No review, no chapter! (Não rimou, mas tá valendo!=p)**

**.**

**CLIQUE EM "Review this Chapter" E MANDE SUA**

**REVIEW!**

**.**

_Desse modo contribuirá para o bem estar e a sanidade da autora, que ontem quase tentou se matar com uma agulha nos olhos._


	18. Capitulo dezessete

**Capitulo cheio de emoções... hoho'**

**Lá em baixo algumas considerações... ^^**

**.**

**17 – Capitulo dezessete**

— Como vai a vida? — Perguntou Mike.

— Legal... — Respondi indiferente.

— Agora olha bem nos meus olhos e me responde. — Disse Eric. — O meu beijo é muito melhor que o dele. Não é?

O encarei e me senti meio sonolenta.

— Com certeza o seu é melhor. — Respondi sentindo minha cabeça pesada.

Pisquei freneticamente e desviei o olhar dele.

_O que foi que eu disse?_

— Não!Claro que não! O dele é mil vezes melhor! — Esbravejei.

Eric riu e não se demonstrou surpreso, provavelmente já tinha feito isso antes.

— O que você acabou de fazer? — Indaguei assustada.

— Nada. — Disse ele dando uma risada maliciosa.

— Como nada?Você me fez falar o que eu não queria ter dito!

— Eu sei que sou irresistível! — Disse ele rindo.

_O que ele fez comigo? Ele me confundiu... Foi como se tivesse modificado meu pensamento, ou melhor, minha vontade... Isso é horrível!_

_Ele meio que tem a habilidade de fazer o que quiser, com quem quiser._

Estaquei.

_Isso não é legal, não é __nada__ legal!_

— A atividade será em dupla. — Disse o professor entrando na sala.

Me levantei pra sentar com outra pessoa que não fosse nenhum deles, mas Eric me impediu.

— Você vai fazer a atividade comigo. — Disse Eric olhando no fundo dos meus olhos.

De novo senti aquela sonolência e a cabeça pesada.

— Tudo bem. — Respondi sorrindo. Me sentei ao seu lado.

Quando desviei o olhar voltei a mim.

— Não! Eu não vou fazer com você! — Gritei.

— Senhorita Swan?Está havendo algum problema? — Questionou o professor.

— Sim. — Respondi sem nem olhar pros lados e me levantando da cadeira. — Preciso ir ao banheiro.

— Pois vá. — Disse o professor.

Saí o mais rápido que pude da sala atordoada pelo que tinha acontecido.

_Edward!Eu preciso de você._

Andei até o pátio, e depois de uns segundos Edward apareceu.

— O que aconteceu? — Questionou ele.

— Eric! Ele...

— O que ele fez?

— Ele tem uma habilidade estranha de meio que mandar no querer da pessoa. Ele estava me atazanando na aula.

— Idiota... Logo ele foi ter a habilidade de controle mental?

— Que grande droga!

— Nem me fale!

Fiquei no refeitório com Edward até dar o sinal do intervalo, quando Eric, Jessica, Lauren e Mike vieram até a mesa dos Cullen, que era a que estávamos.

— Escuta aqui. — Disse Edward a Eric. Ele então disse alguma coisa, mas não consegui prestar atenção porque na mesma hora vi Seth entrando no pátio e vindo até mim.

_Seth?_

Todas as meninas da escola pararam pra olhá-lo, não era pra menos, afinal ele estava sem blusa no meio da escola! E olha que ele tinha um tanquinho bem respeitável...

— Seth? O que está fazendo aqui? — Questionei.

Na mesma hora Jacob veio até nós.

— O que aconteceu? — Perguntou ele.

— Sam está nos convocando pra uma reunião _agora_.

_Agora? O que pode ter acontecido de mais?_

— Está bem, mas Seth... — Comecei.

— O que foi? — Questionou ele.

— Não anda sem camisa no meio da escola de novo, tá legal? Todas as meninas estão olhando.

Seth olhou pros lados e ficou constrangido.

— Melhor irmos. — Disse ele rindo.

Olhei pra Edward e ele estava visivelmente preocupado.

_Edward. Passo na sua casa mais tarde, okay?_

Ele balançou a cabeça que sim, e então saí com Seth e Jacob até La Push.

Chegando lá todos os lobos estavam reunidos na casa de Jacob.

— O que houve? — Questionou Jacob a Sam.

— Antes de mais nada quero lhes apresentar Paul, ele é o chefe da matilha de lobos de Seattle.

Um cara estranho _brotou_ ao lado de Sam.

— E tem lobos em Seattle? — Soltei. — Quer dizer, pra ter lobos tem que ter vampiros, certo? E Seattle não é bem um lugar muito atraente pra um vampiro morar, lá faz sol!

— E é por isso que eles só atacam a noite! — Respondeu Paul. — Tanto que seus amigos foram atacados assim que anoiteceu.

— E o que está acontecendo exatamente? — Questionou Jacob.

— Paul veio até aqui pedir nossa ajuda pra matar os frios de Seattle. — Falou Sam.

— Eles são cinco ao todo, e nós somos apenas quatro. — Continuou Paul.

— E somos bem mais fracos que eles. — Zombei.

Me arrependi de ter aberto a boca quando todos me encararam com um ar de desaprovação.

— Mas e os Cullen? — Questionou Quill. — Eles vão querer se intrometer, com certeza!

— E eu acho que eles tem o direito de se intrometerem, afinal é sua própria espécie que está atacando. Sem contar que eles que tiveram que pagar o pato cuidando daqueles novatos. — Falei.

— Que história é essa Sam? — Indagou Paul.

— Eu não tive escolha. — Respondeu Sam. — Ela teve uma impressão com um deles. — Disse ele apontando pra mim. — Não podíamos lutar contra eles, porque não íamos poder matar um deles, e assim estaríamos em desvantagem. Então tivemos que fazer um acordo com eles, e eles preferiram manter os recém-criados "vivos".

— Ah sim, por isso que você os defende. — Constatou Paul olhando pra mim. — Se é por isso não há nada que possamos fazer. Você acha que eles vão querer se envolver nisso? — Perguntou ele a mim.

— Claro! — Respondi. — Eles só não foram até Seattle ainda porque tiveram que cuidar desses malditos novatos.

— Então já que você é próxima a eles os avise que não queremos ajuda nisso. — Disse Paul. — Podemos lidar com eles sozinhos.

— Vamos arrumar confusão com eles a troco de nada! — Retruquei. — Podemos fazer um acordo. Sei lá, dois pra cada grupo.

— Só que são cinco. — Respondeu Jacob. — Eu concordo com a Bella, os Cullen não vão gostar nada disso, mas podíamos dizer a eles que eles fizeram a parte deles cuidando dos recém-criados, e nós vamos cuidar desses vampiros que sobraram.

— Provavelmente não irão aceitar. — Disse Sam. — E se bobear vão querer trazer os outros vampiros pra cá também.

Ia retrucar mais alguma coisa, mas então meu telefone tocou.

— Alô?

— Bella, sou eu. — Era Edward.

— Oi! Pode falar.

Eu sabia que os outros estavam ouvindo, mas não me importei.

— Alice teve uma visão. Os vampiros de Seattle vão atacar hoje novamente. São três liderando aquela zona, mas os três são recém-criados, assim como os demais.

— E isso é bom?

— Sim e não. É bom porque eles são desorganizados, estúpidos e influenciáveis. Ruim porque são mais fortes. Alice disse que eles estão atacando por puro prazer de se alimentar, e estão transformando novos vampiros para ter um bando forte e ficarem mais protegidos.

— Que bom.

— E vocês? Pretendem fazer algo?

Olhei pra Sam e ele pediu pra que eu passasse o celular a ele.

— Cullen? — Disse Sam. — Nós vamos até Seattle hoje mesmo resolver isso.

— Mas vocês estão em menor numero, e são mais fracos que eles. — Respondeu Edward. — Sem ofensas, mas nós somos muito mais capazes.

— Vamos unir nossas forças com uma matilha de Seattle.

— Mesmo assim, quantos fica no total? Dez no máximo, sendo que pra cada novato é preciso dois lobos. E vocês tem a desvantagem de terem lobos novatos como a Bella e o Seth.

— Eles vão dar conta.

— Eu sugiro uma união de forças.

— Não gosto disso.

— Os seus melhores com os nosso melhores. Iremos deixá-los no comando a todo tempo pra que não haja confusão desnecessária.

Sam olhou pra Paul, que assentiu com um olhar bravo.

— Nos encontramos em Forks daqui a uma hora.

— Combinado.

Sam desligou o telefone.

— Odeio fazer acordos com esses malditos. — Resmungou ele. — Então fica assim: Bella e Seth ficam, os outros vem comigo.

Seth ficou bem frustrado, mas eu dei graças a Deus por não me envolver nessas _tretas._

— Você podia ficar lá em casa. — Sugeri a Seth.

— Não precisa Bella. — Respondeu ele sem jeito.

— Mas eu faço questão!

Seth sorriu e acabou cedendo. Fomos até minha casa, mas quando cheguei lá Edward estava me esperando.

— Oi Seth. — Disse Edward.

— Oi. — Respondeu ele de longe.

— Pode entrar Seth, fica a vontade. — Falei.

Depois que ele entrou dei um beijo em Edward que estava na soleira da porta.

— Tem vergonha de me beijar em publico? — Perguntou ele brincando.

— Ah sim, como se Seth fosse um grande publico. Mas é claro que não, só não queria constrangir o garoto.

— Sei...

— Aliás, como você conseguiu o numero do meu celular? — Questionei.

— Com Charlie.

— Você falou com ele?

— Só algumas palavras na verdade. Mas Bella, eu vim aqui te dizer que eu vou com eles até Seattle.

— Desculpa aí se você faz parte dos "melhores". — Fiz aspas no ar.

— Só vamos Carlisle, eu, Emmett e Jasper. Aliás Emmett está muito bravo em ter que juntar forças com os lobos.

— Ô dó!Mas quer dizer então que eu vou ficar sozinha?

— Por isso que eu vim aqui, pra te convidar a passar a noite na minha casa.

— Mas Seth está aqui.

— Não tem problema! Leve-o também.

— Você se importa Seth? — Perguntei. Sabia mesmo que ele estava ouvindo.

— Melhor eu voltar pra La Push. — Respondeu ele.

— No meu quarto tem Playstation 3. — Disse Edward.

Uns segundos de silencio e ele respondeu.

— Acho que posso fazer esse esforço.

Edward deu uma gargalhada.

— Eu adoro ler pensamentos nessas horas. — Disse ele rindo. — Bom, eu tenho que ir... Seth, posso te pedir um favor?

— Pode falar. — Disse ele abrindo a porta e vindo pra fora onde estávamos conversando.

— Cuida dela por mim?

— Claro.

— Tem uns vampiros que estão em casa e são meio idiotas, sabe?

— Vampiro idiota?Normal... — Seth disse tão sem pensar que assim que terminou de dizer ficou sem graça. — Quer dizer...

— Tudo bem, a maioria de nós é idiota mesmo... — Disse Edward rindo. — Bom, até, se der tudo certo, amanhã. Já falei com seu pai sobre você ir dormir na minha casa e ele deixou.

Me despedi de Edward e ele foi embora. Entrei em casa, peguei algumas roupas e fui com Seth até a casa dos Cullen.

— Não é muita falta de respeito um lobo entrar na casa de um frio? — Questionou Seth no caminho.

— Falta de respeito com quem?

— Sei lá.

— Não é mais falta de respeito ainda um lobo ter uma impressão com um frio? — Questionei.

Seth riu.

— Vai ser estranho ficar tão perto deles...

— Relaxa... Chato mesmo é quando eles reclamam do cheiro... Como se eles também não cheirassem mal...

Chegamos até a casa dos Cullen, mas antes de bater na porta ela se abriu.

— Bella! Dá pra sentir seu cheiro chegando a quilômetros! — Disse Alice me abraçando.

Olhei pra Seth, franzi os lábios e levantando uma sobrancelha, o fazendo rir.

— Quem é esse rapazinho? — Questionou Alice.

— Esse é o Seth, ele vai passar a noite aqui também. Fomos rejeitados da matilha. — Brinquei.

— Coitados de vocês... Mas rapaz... Você não tem um sapato e uma blusa não? — Perguntou ela.

Seth ficou sem jeito e eu ri.

— Não fala assim Alice, todos os lobos andam assim. Com exceção de mim, claro.

— Graças a Deus alguém tem bom senso! Mas o que vocês estão fazendo aí fora até agora?Entrem! — Disse ela abrindo a porta.

Assim que entramos vi Rosalie sentada no sofá assistindo TV e os outros quatro na outra extremidade da sala jogando algum jogo de tabuleiros.

Rosalie coçou o nariz.

— Oi Bella. — Disse ela. — Mas o que aconteceu com você que o cheiro tá pior? — Ela então se virou e viu Seth. — Ah... Oi estranho.

— O nome dele é Seth. — Disse Alice. — Vocês querem comer alguma coisa? — Questionou ela a nós dois.

— Eu confesso que estou morrendo de fome! — Falei.

— Eu mais ainda. — Disse Seth.

— Vou ligar pra algum restaurante trazer alguma marmitex. Acho que duas pra cada um tá bom, né?

— Duas pra mim, e quatro pra ele. — Falei. Alice levantou uma sobrancelha. — Nós temos muita fome. — Falei dando um sorriso forçado

Alice correu pro telefone, e Seth e eu fomos até o sofá.

— Oi Bella! — Disseram Mike e Eric, se sentando também no sofá ao meu lado.

— Oi bonitinho. — Disse Jessica e Lauren sentando ao lado de Seth.

Rosalie se levantou do sofá e pegou Mike e Eric pela gola da blusa e os jogou longe, os fazendo bater na parede e cair no chão como um boneco de pano.

— Não quero saber de palhaçada do meu lado! — Esbravejou ela, e apenas com o olhar fez Jessica e Lauren saírem do sofá também. — Ela é do Edward. — Disse ela séria apontando pra mim. — E o lobinho... O lobinho não tem idade ainda pra essas coisas!

Acabei não conseguindo segurar a risada, e vi quando ela também acabou rindo.

— É melhor você não fazer isso coleguinha. — Disse Alice vindo até a sala, olhando fixamente pra Eric. — Fica na sua que é melhor. Não se esqueça que eu sei o que vai fazer assim que decide!

Ela então se esparramou no sofá ao meu lado.

— E aí, o que vamos fazer agora? — Questionou Alice.

— Sei lá. — Respondi. — Ah, o Seth quer jogar vídeo game.

— Vai lá no quarto de Edward Seth, é a segunda porta a esquerda.

Seth, todo sem jeito, se levantou e foi.

A essas alturas os quatro já tinha saído da sala, estavam apenas Alice, eu e Rosalie lá.

— Por que esses quatro estão na casa de vocês ainda? — Questionei.

— É que como os garotos saíram não tinha como os vigiar na casa deles, então tivemos que os trazer pra cá. — Respondeu Alice.

— Que saco. — Reclamei.

— Sabe o que me assusta mesmo? — Disse Alice. — É que se eles tentarem alguma coisa com você eu não vou ter como saber antecipadamente.

— Por que? — Questionei.

— Porque eu não consigo ter visões quando é algo relacionado com vocês lobos.

— Que grande droga! — Bufei.

Depois de uns minutos os marmitex chegaram, chamei Seth e almoçamos juntos.

O resto da tarde fiquei assistindo TV com Alice e Rosalie e conversando com elas.

Mais a noite Alice comprou pizza pra mim e Seth, e quando eram 11 horas da noite estava caindo de sono.

— Acho que vou ir dormir. — Falei.

— É verdade, vocês dormem! — Disse Alice rindo.. — Vou te acompanhar até o quarto.

— Boa noite Rosalie. — Falei.

— Aham. — Respondeu ela.

Quando Alice e eu passamos pelo quarto de Edward vimos Seth jogado no chão, com o controle remoto do jogo na mão, e dormindo.

— Tadinho. — Alice então o pegou no colo (isso foi muito engraçado de ser ver) e o colocou na cama de Edward.

Continuamos andando pelo corredor até chegar no quarto de Alice.

— Boa noite Bella. — Disse ela saindo.

— Boa noite. — Falei.

Fui até o banheiro, tomei um ducha rápida e coloquei o pijama. Me joguei na cama e fiquei pensando em Edward.

_O que será que ele está fazendo agora?..._

A luz foi acesa de novo, pensei em reclamar por Alice ter acendido, mas não falei nada. Abri os olhos, mas e vi que não era Alice, e sim Eric.

Pensei em gritar, mas não consegui.

— Se você cooperar vai ser muito mais fácil Bella. — Disse ele cochichando vindo até mim e passando a mão no meu rosto. — Eu até gostava de você quando namorávamos, você era tão bobinha... Mas então você descobriu que eu estava também saindo com Lauren e estragou tudo!Se você não tivesse descoberto estaríamos juntos até hoje!

Ia responder que não, que depois eu ia ter tido uma impressão com Edward mesmo assim, mas simplesmente não consegui abrir a boca. Pelo que percebi ele tinha desenvolvido melhor sua habilidade, porque agora, mesmo eu não o encarando, ele tinha o total controle sobre mim.

— E aí eu me tornei um vampiro, e agora sou muito mais forte que você e o seu... _namoradinho._ E sabe qual foi a coisa mais legal que aconteceu nesses dias? Foi vê-lo se irritando ao ler meus pensamentos sobre você...Eu pensava só em você o dia inteiro e ele ficava todo nervosinho! Mas eu só pensava em você pra esconder meus verdadeiros pensamentos, que eram ficar em Forks com os Cullen enquanto fosse útil, e depois voltar pra Seattle com Jessica. Bom, você tem duas escolhas.

Nessa hora consegui falar algo, mas só porque ele tinha deixado.

— O que? — Questionei.

— Ou você volta a ser minha, ou então... Eu te mato. Simples assim.

— Mas você é um covarde mesmo... — Ia continuar o xingando, mas ele me impediu.

— Não precisa dizer mais nada, eu já sabia que você não ia querer voltar comigo, eu só quis dramatizar um pouco. O que eu quero é acabar com a vida do Edward, aquele imbecil!Você deve estar se perguntando porque eu tenho tanta raiva dele, não é? Como você vai morrer mesmo eu posso falar, como naqueles filmes que o bandido conta toda a sua vida antes de matar a mocinha... Eu queria ter a habilidade que ele tem, junto com a que tenho, claro. Ele podendo ler meu pensamento me deixa vulnerável! Então o que eu vou fazer é te matar, aí ele vai ficar todo pra baixo, e aí vou conseguir matá-lo com mais facilidade, e por fim vou matar a baixinha que vê o futuro. Ela também é um grande ameaça!

Tentei abrir a boca pra dizer algo, mas não consegui.

— Você quer dizer algo? — Perguntou ele. — Pode falar, mas não grite.

Forcei a garganta pra sair o mais alto que eu conseguisse, mas só saiu um cochicho.

— Você é um covarde!Você acha mesmo que eles não iriam se vingar de você quando descobrissem que você me matou?

— Eu já estaria longe, e estaria aliado aos vampiros de Seattle. Eles estão em bem maior numero do que vocês pensam!

— Mas porque agora você cismou com tudo isso? Antes você estava... Quase normal...

— Estava normal porque você não lia meus pensamentos, mas chega de conversa.

— Como você sabia que Alice não iria interferir na sua tentativa de me matar?

— Eu não sabia. Jessica está segurando as duas na sala com sua tortura. Depois nós vamos fugir.

— E como Alice não viu que Jessica iria fazer isso?

— Porque eu a ensinei como enganar Alice, é simples: É só ficar distraído, e agir em cima da hora.

— Malditos!...

— Agora fica quietinha. Bom, antes de te matar quero fazer só uma coisinha.

Eric então olhou no fundo dos meus olhos.

— Me beija. — Disse ele a centímetros de mim.

E eu simplesmente não consegui não fazer o que ele tinha dito. E mais do que isso, o beijei com a mesma intensidade que beijava Edward, não como da vez que Jacob me beijou. Daquela vez eu não contribui o beijo, e o interrompi, mas dessa vez eu queria ainda mais.

Meu cérebro não funcionava como eu queria, que era estar bem longe de Eric e nos braços de Edward, e eu mal consegui completar um pensamento.

Aquilo estava me matando!

Eu tentava de todas as formas parar de beijá-lo, mas não conseguia de jeito algum. Até que uma idéia passou pela minha mente.

_Lobo._

Fiz a maior força que pude e explodi na forma de um lobo, arremessando assim Eric pra longe, fazendo o maior barulho.

Ele se espantou com o que aconteceu e continuou fazendo aquela cara de _bunda, _só que dessa vez não funcionou. Quando eu estava como lobo sua habilidade não surtia efeito e mim.

E foi nessa hora, quando ele ainda estava confuso, que pulei no seu pescoço. Ele conseguiu se esquivar, mas de repente a porta foi quebrada e Seth apareceu também como lobo, e voou pra cima dele. Eu fui junto, e no momento que ele puxou um braço eu puxei o outro.

Eric ficou desesperado ao ver seus braços fora do seu corpo, e mais ainda quando Alice entrou correndo no quarto, e num movimento preciso arrancou sua cabeça.

Alice me encarou aliviada segurando a cabeça de Eric nas mãos.

— Esses aqui deram trabalho.

Ela então saiu do quarto.

— Bella me desculpa!Eu estava dormindo! — Disse Seth chateado com o que tinha acontecido.

— Te desculpar pelo o que? Por ter salvo minha vida? Se você chegasse dois segundos depois eu seria uma lobinha mortinha da Silva!

Seth assentiu, depois saiu do quarto.

Depois que estava sozinha no quarto me destranformei, me vesti e fui falar com Alice.

— Também decapitamos Jessica. — Disse Alice assim que me viu. — Na hora que ela ouviu o barulho se desconcentrou, e aí eu fui mais rápida e acabei com ela ! Por via das duvidas vamos deixar as partes deles espalhadas pela casa, quando os outros chegarem a gente resolve o que fazer.

— Mas eles não podem simplesmente desaparecer. — Falei.

— E nem vão! — Disse ela. — Se decidirmos por matá-los, o que eu acho bem provável, vamos fingir um acidente, ou algo do tipo.

— E se não decidirem matá-los?

— Aí vamos obrigá-los a se mudar daqui. Mas um coisa é certa: Aqui eles não vão ficar. Agora sabe o que é mais engraçado?

— O que?

— Os outros dois vampiros não participaram disso.

— Sério?

— É, eles também não impediram os dois de fazerem nada, nem nos avisaram, mas não os ajudaram. Então quando eles voltarem temos que decidir também o que fazer com eles.

Estava morrendo de sono, então resolvi ir dormir.

_Depois de toda essa confusão eu posso dormir agora?_

Desabei na cama, mas não consegui dormir.

Não conseguia parar de pensar em eu me jogando nos braços de Eric, e dele dizendo sobre terem mais vampiros em Seattle do que a gente sabia.

Como será que Edward estava numa hora dessas?

O que será que estava acontecendo com o pessoal? Todos estavam bem?

Essas perguntas me deixaram tão preocupada, que mesmo com sono não consegui dormir.

ﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.ﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.ﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.ﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.ﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.ﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.ﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.ﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.

**Heey!**

**Eu estou tão feliz! \o/**

**Queria agradecer imensamente pelas 28reviews! Vocês são demais! *-***

**Como eu havia dito, respondi todas elas, em PM pra aquelas que tem conta, e aqui pra quem não tem.**

**.**

**.**

**JU:**** Que bom que gostou! Adoro leitora novas! =D ... Postado!**

**Nomi:**** A pressa foi tanta que errou o próprio nome... hasuhsu Muito obrigada pela review maninha! =D**

**Emanuelle:**** Obrigadinha! Postado com sucesso =D**

**LulyCullen:**** Muitíssimo obrigada! A Lauren não vai ter habilidade nenhuma não, só a de ser insuportável... =D**

**Karol Rodrigues:**** Que bom que gostou!Não arranque os cabelos muié!Rsrs. Eu queria poder postar com mais freqüência, mas sabe com é... Namorado, curso... Deixam a gente sem tempo... ^^"**

**Ariel:**** Postando Frô! =D**

**fantasma das ff:**** Que honra receber uma review sua! Shuahsus. E mesmo sabendo que você não vai mandar mais nenhuma review, fico feliz em saber que você acompanha minha fic! =D**

**Evy:**** Que bom que gostou!Fico muito feliz! ;)**

**Alebasi:**** Isabela!Há! Quando li já me toquei porque minha irmã Isabel usava o nome de Lebasi =D. Eu também não gostei da Jessica com poderes, mas relaxa, ela vai durar pouco ;) **

**kellynha cullen:**** Minha fiel leitora amada! *-* A Rosalie vai dar uma melhoradazinha sim, vai ficar quase legal... =D ... Segunda temporada da Ironia do Destino?... Vou pensar nisso, mas no momento estou num projeto novo... Mas quem sabe?...^^**

**stacy:**** Obrigadinha! =D**

**Hel:**** Que bom que está gostandoo! \o/ Postado!**

**Buu:**** Obrigada! *-* Postandoo! =D**

**JU:**** \o/ Que bom que gostou!Nem demorei! =D**

**.**

**.**

**Agora outra coisa... Vou avisando que no próximo capitulo vão ter surpresas agradáveis e desagradáveis... Então mandem bastantes reviews pra eu escrever um capitulo bem legal! =D**

**Bjaaum pra todas! E mais uma vez obrigada pelas reviews! *-***

**.**

**OBS: EU não tentei me matar de verdade com uma agulha nos olhos, é que estava com um tipo de cravo um pouco abaixo do olho direito, bem na parte da olheira, e tive que tirar usando uma água. Foi meio tenso, mas eu não morri não! =D**

**.**

**CAMPANHA: MANDE REVIEW E FAÇA UMA AUTORA FELIZ!**


	19. Capitulo dezoito

**Antes de mais nada queria dizer que cometi umas gafes no capítulo anterior, mas já consertei.**

**1- O Mike também não ajudou a Jessica e o Eric.**

**2- A Bella estava como lobo quando Alice matou Eric, logo não tinha como ela conversar com a Alice...^^"**

**Mas como eu disse, já está tudo consertado...hehe**

**Obrigada Tainatamandua por me falar! ;)**

**.**

**.**

**18 – Capitulo dezoito**

Estava deitada tentando dormir quando ouvi o pessoal chegando. Troquei de roupa o mais rápido que pude e fui os receber.

Assim que cheguei na sala percebi o clima pesado.

— O que aconteceu? — Questionei.

— Eles estavam em maior número do que havíamos pensado. — Respondeu Jasper. — E os lobos... Perderam um de seus integrantes.

— Quem? — Indaguei desesperada.

— Paul, o chefe da matilha de Seattle. — Disse Emmett. — E por isso Sam chamou os lobos de lá para virem pra La Push. Agora vão ser um monte de lobos. — Reclamou ele.

— Mas fora isso... Tudo bem? — Perguntei.

— Conseguimos matar todos os vampiros que estavam fazendo aquela bagunça. Por sorte os Volturi ainda não tinham interferido. — Disse Jasper.

Percebi uns olhares curiosos pra cima de mim. Era uma garotinha que estava sentada no canto da sala.

— Quem é ela? — Perguntei.

— Seu nome é Bree. Ela se rendeu. — Disse Edward. — Então a trouxemos com a gente. Todo mundo tem direito a uma segunda chance.

— Falando em segunda chance. — Se intrometeu Alice. — Temos um probleminha pra resolver. — Ela então mostrou as duas cabeças, uma de Eric e outra de Jessica.

— O que houve? — Questionou Carlisle.

— Esse aqui tentou matar Bella, e ela o ajudou. — Disse Alice. — Nossa sorte é que quando Bella estava como lobo a habilidade de Eric não tinha efeito.

Pensei em como tinha sido ficar sobre o controle de Eric e fiquei enojada.

— E onde estão os outros lobos? — Questionei.

— Já foram pra La Push. — Respondeu Edward.

— Acho que vou acordar Seth pra irmos pra lá. — Falei.

— Ainda está muito cedo. — Disse Edward. — E pelo visto você não dormiu nada.

— Não mesmo. — Confessei.

— Vá descansar um pouco. Amanhã temos aula.

— Eu nem vou pra aula amanhã. — Falei. — Estou muito cansada.

— Então vamos. — Edward então segurou minha mão e me levou até o quarto de Alice, que era o que eu estava dormindo.

— O que eles vão fazer com Eric e Jessica? — Perguntei me deitando na cama.

— Eles não sabem ao certo. Mas isso que os dois fizeram foi imperdoável! São tão idiotas esses vampiros novatos que nem pensaram nas conseqüências de seus atos...

— Bem que você disse...

— O que?

— Que eles eram estúpidos.

— Ah sim...

Edward estava em pé, do lado da cama, me olhando com uma expressão estranha.

— Deita aqui. — O chamei.

— Acho melhor não. Você tem que dormir um pouco.

— Por favor... — Fiz minha melhor cara de cachorro abandonado.

Edward cedeu e se sentou ao meu lado.

— Você está muito cansada... Seria melhor você dormir.

— Eu vou dormir. Mas você não poderia ficar um pouco comigo?

— Eu tenho que ajudar os outros a decidir o que fazer com aqueles dois que tentaram te matar, e ainda temos que decidir também o que faremos com os dois que não ajudaram.

— Vocês não podem decidir isso mais tarde?

— Não Bella. Tem que ser agora.

Edward estava estranho, como se algo estivesse o incomodando.

— Então tá. Vou dormir um pouco. — Estendi os braços pra ele pedindo um abraço.

Ele me abraçou quase não se encostando em mim.

— O que é? — Questionei.

— O que?

— Por que você está tão estranho? É comigo?

— Não Bella... É só que...

— O que?

— Me desculpa... Mas eu não consigo.

— Não consegue o que?

— Não consigo me aproximar de você... Dê um tempinho pra mim.

— Um tempo pra que? Pra você parar de ter nojo de mim?

— Eu não tenho nojo de você! É só que eu não consigo olhar pra você sem te imaginar nos braços dele!

— Me desculpa!Eu não consegui evitar!

— Eu sei...

— Você sabe e está com nojo de mim mesmo assim?

— Você também estaria se conseguisse ler pensamentos!

— Então você está lendo meu pensamento?

— Eu não pude evitar...

— Você tinha prometido que não o leria mais!

— Eu sinto muito...

— Você sente muito pelo que? Por não conseguir cumprir o que diz ou por ficar com nojo de mim por eu ter sido forçada a beijar Eric?

— Por que eu não posso ficar longe de você por cinco minutos que aparece um filho da puta pra te beijar?

— O que você está querendo dizer com isso? Que eu consenti aquele beijo de Jacob e esse?

— Não! Mas...

— Mas é o que parece... Não é?

— O problema é que já é a terceira vez que isso acontece!

— Ah sim. E é por isso que você acha que eu consenti?

— É só que... Por que aconteceu tantas vezes?

— A culpa é minha, claro! A culpa é minha de eu ter Jacob como primo...

— Mas a culpa á sua sim de ter namorado Eric.

— E eu me arrependo muito de um dia ter feito isso! Agora dizer que a culpa é minha desses idiotas terem me beijado é demais!

— Eu não estou bravo com você Bella, eu sei que não foi culpa sua. Só me deixe sozinho por uns minutos pra colocar a cabeça no lugar.

— Quantos minutos você quiser!

Pulei da cama e entrei no banheiro pra me trocar.

— Bella?O que vai fazer?

— Vou pra minha casa.

— Bella, por favor! Vamos agir como adultos.

— Certo.

Me troquei e saí do banheiro. Edward estava me esperando do outro lado da porta.

— Agir como adultos? — Questionei. — Você é perfeito. Perfeito por fora. Mas por dentro você é tão sentimental idiota como qualquer humano! Se você tem nojo de mim eu não posso fazer nada senão te deixar em paz.

— Bella...

Dei as costas a ele, peguei minhas roupas e fui até o quarto que Seth estava.

— Seth!Acorda!Vamos embora.

Ele pulou da cama com o susto que levou e me seguiu pra fora da casa dos Cullen.

— Tchau Alice. — Falei quando já estava na porta.

— O que aconteceu? — Questionou ela.

— Nada não Alice... Só quero ir pra casa. Até mais.

— Até...

— Você quer uma carona até La Push? — Perguntei a Seth.

— Não precisa. Vá pra casa descansar.

— Então tá.

Fui pro meu carro e dirigi o mais rápido que pude pra casa. Quando estava chegando amanheceu o dia.

Entrei em casa fazendo o menor barulho possível pra não acordar Charlie. Fiquei pensando nas coisas que haviam acontecido e um nó se formou na minha garganta, mas estava tão chateada que não consegui nem chorar.

Pensei em pegar um calmante pra dormir mais rápido, mas aí lembrei que Edward tinha pego todos eles e jogado fora.

_Edward._

Só de pensar naquele nome o nó na garganta doía ainda mais.

Eu só queria chorar pra desabafar um pouco. Coloquei então um cd pra tocar, mas antes que a música começasse a tocar o telefone tocou. Engoli o choro e fui atender o telefone.

— Alo?

— Bella!

— Alice?

— O que aconteceu? O que ele fez?

— Não foi nada Alice. Coisa boba.

— Me fala!Ah como eu odeio não conseguir ter visões sobre você!

— Ele... Estava com nojo de mim.

— Nojo? Por que?

— Por causa do beijo que dei em Eric.

— Mas você só o beijou porque ele estava te manipulando!

— Edward leu os meus pensamentos e ficou com nojo de mim.

— Não liga pra ele Bella! Ele só está com ciúmes de você.

— Eu não ligo dele estar com ciúmes... Eu também _morro_ de ciúmes dele. Mas o que ele fez foi tão...

— Ridículo?

— É!

— Mas não fica assim não Bella... Amanhã mesmo vocês já vão se entender...

— Aham. Bom, agora eu vou dormir.

— Tudo bem, você dorme né? — Brincou ela.

— Pois é, eu preciso dormir e comer. Infelizmente.

— Então tá. Até mais tarde.

— Aham...

— Fica bem!

— Aham...

— Tchau.

— Tchau Alice. Obrigada por tudo.

— Sempre que precisar!

Desliguei o telefone e me joguei na cama.

Escutei então alguém batendo na janela.

Fechei os olhos com força. Eu não queria ver Edward tão cedo.

— O que você quer? — Indaguei. Respirei fundo e percebi que não era Edward.

— Desculpa vir sem avisar, é que Seth disse que você estava chateada...

Levantei da cama e olhei pra ele.

— Jake... — Fui até ele o abracei.

Ele retribuiu o abraço e me deu um beijo no rosto.

Como um criança sendo confortada pelo pais comecei a chorar. Chorar não, soluçar como uma idiota.

— Não fica assim Bells... — Dizia Jacob sem parar.

Nos sentamos na cama e continuamos abraçados.

— O que aconteceu? — Questionou ele.

— Eu queria dormir. — Falei.

— Está chorando porque ninguém te deixou dormir?

— Não! — Respondi rindo entre o choro. — Eu estou cansada agora. A única coisa que eu quero é dormir.

— Okay.

— Mas antes... O que aconteceu lá em Seattle?

— Ah... Quando chegamos lá percebemos que...

Estava com a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Jacob, e quando pensei que não acabei dormindo sentada.

Quando acordei tive a sensação que tinha dormido três dias seguidos.

— Bom dia. Quer dizer, boa noite. — Disse Jacob. Ele estava sentado na cadeira ao lado da minha cama.

— Boa noite.

— Charlie estava preocupado com você.

— Não foi nada, só não dormi noite passada.

— Foi isso que eu disse a ele. Está com fome?

— Morrendo!

— Foi o que eu pensei. Eu fiz uns Hamburgers.

— Hamburgers?

— É a única coisa que eu sei fazer, desculpa.

— Está ótimo. Obrigada Jake.

— Não por isso.

Fomos até a cozinha comer.

— Me conta agora, como foi lá em Seattle?

— É né, ontem quando eu tinha terminado de contar tudo que eu percebi que você tinha dormido!

— Desculpa! — Falei dando um sorriso forçado.

— Tudo bem. Mas então... Quando chegamos em Seattle descobrimos que tinham muitos mais frios do que achávamos. E pra piorar eles meio que estavam formando um clã de vampiros com habilidades especiais. Então eles transformavam vários humanos em vampiros, e só aqueles que tinham habilidades eles deixavam "vivos".

— Mas Lauren e Mike não tem habilidade.

— E eles iam matá-los se os Cullen não tivessem ido atrás deles.

— Será que foi por isso que eles não ajudaram Eric e Jessica? Porque Eric disse que me mataria e voltaria pra Seattle.

— Hun?

— Depois eu falo... Continua.

— Bom, chegamos lá e três frios estavam liderando. Conseguimos matá-los e todos os outros, exceto uma garotinha que se rendeu.

— Eu a vi na casa dos Cullen.

— Pois é... Ela só não foi destruída porque faziam poucos dias que ela tinha sido transformada, porque habilidade mesmo ela não tem. Os Cullen disseram algo sobre aqueles vampiros estarem querendo ser os novos Volturi, mas eu não entendi muito bem o que isso quis dizer.

— Eu também ouvi essa expressão na casa deles, mas também não entendi.

— Só que infelizmente aconteceu uma tragédia. Um dos lobos estava quase morrendo na mão de um frio e Paul interveio e acabou não resistindo.

— Que triste...

— Pois é... E como os lobos ficaram sem chefe Sam os acolheu e os trouxe pra cá.

— São quantos?

— Três. Colin, Brad e Jared.

— E eles são legais?

— Sei lá... Parece que sim.

— Espero que sim!

— Seth me disse que aconteceu uma bagunça na casa dos Cullen enquanto estávamos em Seattle.

— É.

— O que aconteceu?

— Os dois vampiros que tinham habilidades quiseram dar uma de espertos pra cima dos Cullen e se ferraram.

— Eric e Jessica, né?

— É.

— Adorei a parte desse babaca ter se ferrado.

Dei um meio sorriso.

— E como eu disse só Eric e Jessica fizeram idiotices, Mike e Lauren ficaram na deles. Isso porque Eric ia voltar pra Seattle porque tinha habilidades.

— Ah... Entendi. Então Mike e Lauren não poderiam voltar pra Seattle porque não tinham habilidades, por isso não ajudaram os dois.

— Isso.

— Hun... Eu trouxe uns filmes pra gente assistir. — Disse Jacob.

—Quais?

— Aluguei três: Ela é demais pra mim, A verdade nua e crua...

— Não tem nenhum que _não seja_ comédia romântica?

— Tem premonição 4.

— Perfeito!

Na verdade o filme era praticamente uma comédia, mais ri que outra coisa.

— Nossa... Só agora percebi uma coisa. Cadê o Charlie? — Questionei.

— Já deve estar dormindo. Quando você acordou já passava das 22 horas.

— Credo! Estou trocando o dia pela noite?

— É o que parece. Mas aconselho você tentar dormir um pouco hoje a noite pra voltar a rotina de uma pessoa normal.

— Eu estou sem o menor sono!...

— Vamos pra La Push então?

— Tá meio tarde, não acha?

— Uma hora da manhã é tarde pra você?

— Acho que sim... — Falei rindo.

— Qual é, você nem está com sono! Vai ficar aqui na sua casa mofando?

— E vou lá fazer o que?

— Conhecer os novos lobos...

— Tá legal, você venceu. Deixa só eu me arrumar.

Corri pro quarto pra trocar de roupa.

— Só uma pergunta. — Falei.

— O que?

— Vamos nos transformar?

— Claro! A graça é essa!

— Então tá.

Coloquei um vestido de calor e um chinelo.

— Vamos? — Indaguei aparecendo de volta na sala.

— Demorou!

Apaguei as luzes da casa e saí.

Uma pessoa estava parada na soleira da porta.

— Edward?

— Posso falar com você? — Questionou ele. Então encarou Jacob. — A sós.

ﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.ﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.ﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.ﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.ﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.ﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.ﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.ﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.

**Heey!**

**Queria agradecer mais uma vez as reviews que recebi!**

**Vocês são demais! *-***

**Eu pretendia postar só na segunda-feira que vem, mas como recebi bastantes reviews vou postar hoje... =D**

**Como da outra vez, aqui pra quem não tem conta e por PM pra quem tem.**

**Tainatamandua:**** Pior não é nada: Eu tinha reparado que tinha esquecido do Mike, e tinha consertado, mas na hora de postar acabei colocando o arquivo errado! *tapanatesta* Obrigada por me lembrar! =D**

**Evy:**** Hushasuhsuas Matarei a Jessica entaum... RS Obrigada!**

**LulyCullen:**** Obrigadinha! Respondido sua pergunta no capítulo, só o Paul se feriu.**

**Karol Rodrigues:**** Obrigada flor! Já matou a ansiedade?Ou só piorou?...rs**

**Isabella:**** Gostou das suspresas?rsrs Acho que de uma não muito...rs**

**.**

**Um grande beijo pra todas vocês lindas maravilhosas e...**

**Até terça, se tudo der certo!^^**

**:***


	20. Capitulo dezenove

**Repostei esse capítulo porque cometi um pequeno GRANDE erro.  
Na hora que a Bella lê o aviso que não terá aula no dia seguinte quem esbarra nela é ****a Lauren**** não **_**a Jessica**_**. Confundi os nomes.**

**Queria pedir desculpas por ter cometido uma gafe em dois capítulos consecutivos.**

**Vocês me desculpam?**

**(Se você ainda não leu o capítulo desconsidere esse pedido de desculpas porque eu já arrumei o erro)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**19- Capitulo dezenove**

Eu não queria forçar Jacob a sair, mas também queria menos ainda ignorar Edward e ir com Jacob a La Push.

— Bella. — Começou Jacob. — Eu vou até La Push. Estarei te esperando depois da escola pra conhecer os novos lobos.

— Ah... Okay.

Jacob então nos deixou sozinhos.

— Você está brava comigo? — Questionou Edward.

— Como eu poderia?... Nem se eu quisesse eu conseguiria...

— Chateada?...

— Ah sim... Isso eu estou.

— Me desculpa Bella... Eu fui um idiota...

— Foi mesmo.

— Mas eu não queria ter dito aquilo...

— Mas disse.

— Me desculpa?

— Vou pensar no seu caso... Pronto, já pensei.

— E?...

— Desculpo... Mas só por que eu te amo... E por favor!Que isso não se repita, tá?

— Eu vou me controlar. Ciúmes é algo difícil de evitar, sabe? Ainda mais quando tem vários em cima de você!

— Desculpa se eu sou irresistível. — Brinquei.

— E agora? Posso te dar um beijo?

— Não. Você não merece!

Edward me encarou assustado.

— Brincadeira. — Disse rindo. — Por que você é tão irresistível? Que droga!Eu queria poder conseguir ficar brava com você!

Edward me abraçou a falou em meu ouvido.

— Mas você não consegue ficar brava comigo, assim como eu também não.

— Mas com nojo você consegue, não é? — Rebati me esquivando dele.

— Bella... Eu já pedi desculpas... Eu só não consegui não sentir raiva em pensar que você o beijou.

— E eu sinto muito. Eu queria não ser vulnerável ao poder de Eric.

— Mas eu não quero mais falar nesse assunto. Mais uma vez, me desculpa?

— Tá legal, vamos esquecer isso.

O abracei, mas nem deu tempo de fazer nada.

— Seu pai. — Cochichou Edward. — Ele acordou e está vindo pra cá. Até amanhã na escola.

— Até. — Falei frustrada.

Edward me deu um selinho rápido e foi embora. Fechei a porta e fui pra cozinha.

Charlie desceu as escadas fazendo barulho e veio até onde eu estava.

— Bom dia. — Falei a ele, que deu um pulo ao me ver.

— O que está fazendo acordada tão cedo?

— Não consegui dormir.

— Jacob me disse... Vai à escola hoje?

— Vou sim. Tenho que voltar a minha rotina normal.

Fui pro meu quarto, e desabei na cama. Pensei que não ia conseguir dormir, mas quando enfim consegui só deu tempo de fechar os olhos e o despertador tocou.

— Caramba!

Estava morrendo de sono, e sabia que se não tivesse força pra levantar na mesma hora não conseguiria ir pra escola. Então venci a preguiça, me levantei, tomei banho, me arrumei e fui pra escola.

Chegando lá estavam todos os Cullen, juntamente com Mike, Jessica e a mais nova do grupo, Bree, no refeitório.

— Bom dia. — Falei.

— Bella!Como está? — Disse Alice vindo até mim e me abraçando forte.

— Agora bem. — Respondi. — E você?

— Ótima!Agora me sinto livre de duas encrencas danadas...

— Bom dia! — Disse Edward me abraçando por trás e me dando um beijo no pescoço.

— Oi... — Respondi sorrindo como uma boba.

— Mas que cheiro é esse? — Questionou a garotinha que estava sempre encolhida nos cantos.

— Não fala assim da Bella, Bree! — Disse Alice rindo.

— Ah... É você? — Questionou ela me encarando. — Me desculpa! Eu não sabia que... Era você.

— Ela é um lobo Bree. Você viu alguns lobos aquele dia, não viu? — Perguntou Edward.

— Sim, mas esse cheiro eu não tinha sentido. — Respondeu ela.

— É que a Bella não foi pra Seattle. — Disse Edward.

— Ah... Sinto muito. Muito mesmo. — Continuou Bree.

— Tudo bem. — Falei. — O seu cheiro também não é muito agradável. — Zombei.

Mike e Lauren nem olharam pra mim, e eu agradeci mentalmente por isso. Quer dizer, eles deviam estar chateado por Eric e Jessica... Em falar nisso.

— O que aconteceu com os dois? — Questionei a Edward. — Jessica e Eric.

— Depois eu te falo. — Respondeu Edward olhando pra Mike e Lauren.

— Okay. — Respondi só mexendo a boca.

Bateu o sinal e fui pra sala. Na minha turma não tinha ninguém que eu conversava, por isso a aula foi muito chata. Quando bateu o sinal pro intervalo saí da sala o mais rápido que pude e fui pro refeitório.

Mike e Lauren não estavam na mesa com os Cullen, então resolvi perguntar novamente o que tinha acontecido. Mas antes que eu pudesse fazer isso vi o inspetor colando um aviso no mural.

"Amanhã não haverá aula. Estamos em luto pela morte dos alunos Eric Yorkie e Jessica Stanley."

Tapei a boca assim que vi o aviso. Eu ficaria muito triste em ler aquele aviso se os dois não tivessem morrido por tentarem me matar.

— A culpa é toda sua! — Disse Lauren passando ao meu lado e esbarrando em mim.

Eu sabia muito bem que não era, mas ao ouvir aquilo senti um peso na consciência.

— Você não teve nem um pingo de culpa Bella. — Disse Edward vindo até mim.

— Eu sei, mas...

— Não tem mais nem menos!Vem aqui vai...

Edward me levou até a mesa dos Cullen, que agora era totalmente ignorada por Mike e Lauren.

— Cara... Eu estou vendo a hora que esses dois vão aprontar! — Disse Emmett.

— Pensamentos vingativos é que não falta. — Falou Edward sério.

— Mas a gente não pode fazer nada com eles... Não enquanto eles não fizerem nada com a gente. — Disse Alice pensativa.

— Hei Bella, mudando de assunto. — Começou Edward. — Você poderia mostrar a cidade hoje a Bree?

— Claro! — Respondi. — A gente pode...

— E eu? — Indagou Alice. — Eu estava planejando fazer uma festinha do pijama hoje...

— Alice!Você constrange as pessoas com suas festinhas. Você já parou pra pensar que nem todo mundo gosta de shopping e festinhas? — Questionou Jasper rindo.

— Ah... A Bella gosta!Não gosta? — Indagou ela me olhando.

— É... Não posso dizer que é meu hobby favorito, mas é legal. — Respondi.

— Eu vou traduzir agora o que ela quis dizer. — Falou Emmett. — Ela disse que odeia festinhas e shopping, mas que gosta de você o suficiente pra aturar essas coisas.

— Ai gente!Credo. — Choramingou Alice.

— Eu gosto de sair com a Alice. — Se intrometeu Rosalie. — Em falar nisso, vamos sair hoje? Estou precisando comprar umas roupas...

Alice ficou novamente animada e começou a fazer planos do que ia comprar.

Quem olhava de fora não sabia que ela já sabia muito bem que iria sair com Rosalie, e já tinha planejado tudo o que ia comprar com antecedência.

Bateu o sinal pro término do intervalo e voltei pra sala, mas dessa vez Edward teve as aulas comigo.

Ainda bem que Edward estava lá, porque foi a aula mais chata que já tive na vida.

Quando acabou a aula dei graças a Deus por poder enfim ir embora.

Fui pra casa almoçar, e depois ia na casa dos Cullen levar Bree pra passear.

Almocei e fui até a casa dos Cullen.

— Bella!Tem certeza que você e a Bree não querem ir ao shopping com a gente? — Perguntou Alice abrindo a porta pra mim.

— Não Alice, mas obrigada pelo convite mesmo assim. — Falei entrando na sala. — A não ser que a Bree faça questão.

— Quem sabe outro dia... — Respondeu ela. — Obrigada Alice.

— Vamos então? — A chamei.

Entrei no meu carro e Bree me seguiu e se sentou ao meu lado.

— Eu até queria ir no shopping, sabe? — Disse ela. — Mas já está difícil demais ter duzentas pessoas ao meu redor e eu não poder fazer nada com elas. Acho que eu iria ficar louca se visse mais gente ainda junta.

— Sei como é que é... Quer dizer, não sei, mas imagino. Não deve ser fácil.

— E não é. É... Bella... Posso fazer uma pergunta mudando um pouco de assunto?... Como você e o Edward se conheceram?Desculpa a pergunta, é que é tão estranho ver vocês dois juntos.

— A gente se conheceu no colégio. Realmente é estranho um vampiro e um lobo estarem juntos, mas o que eu poderia fazer? Eu tive uma impressão com ele...

— Uma o que?

— Impressão. É coisa de lobo. É mais ou menos como amor a primeira vista, só que é muito mais forte que isso. Você troca o primeiro olhar com a pessoa e no mesmo segundo percebe que ela é a pessoa perfeita pra você.

— Que lindo!

Dei risada.

— Eu odiava o Edward. Ele tem o poder de ler pensamentos e ficava lendo os meus!

— Que constrangedor!

— Nem me fale!

— Mas ele consegue ler o pensamento de todo mundo, ou só o seu?

— De todos.

— Ah... Foi por isso então...

— O que?

— Eu estava pensando muito hoje na escola sobre os outros dois vampiros que eles mataram, e fiquei com medo de que isso acontecesse comigo.

— Eles só ganharam o que mereceram...

— Eu sei... Mas você não tem idéia de como está sendo difícil ir pra escola... Deve ter sido por isso então que Edward disse pra sairmos juntas, pra eu ficar longe dos humanos.

— Se eu conheço aquele branquelo, com certeza foi de propósito que ele me pediu pra sair com você.

— Diga a ele depois que eu agradeço muito.

Assenti com um sorriso e continuei dirigindo sem um rumo certo.

Mas aí lembrei que Jacob estava me esperando pra conhecer os novos lobos.

_E agora? Jacob vai ficar muito bravo se eu esquecer dele?Acho que sim... _

_Peraí, já sei! Vou levar a Bree comigo!_

— Aonde estamos indo? — Questionou Bree.

— La Push. Vou conhecer os novos lobos.

— Eu não sei se gosto deles...

— Eles são legais! Os antigos, pelo menos.

— Ai desculpa! Você também é um deles!Às vezes eu esqueço.

— É só você respirar que você lembra. — Falei rindo.

Estava dirigindo super rápido quando me deu um insight.

_Droga!A Bree é uma vampira._

Pisei no freio e se não fosse o cinto teríamos voado do carro.

— O que foi? — Questionou ela desesperada.

— Desculpa, é que eu esqueci que você é uma vampira.

— O que?

— É que os lobos meio que não deixam os vampiros entrarem na reserva.

— Ai caramba... Você quer que eu vá embora?

— Não! Claro que não! Só espera aqui no carro que eu vou falar com Sam e pedir pra ele deixar você entrar e já volto.

— Tem certeza Bella? Eu não quero atrapalhar você nem nada...

— Tudo bem Bree... Só cinco minutos.

Saí do carro, literalmente, correndo e fui sentido casa do Jacob.

Da fronteira até a casa de Jacob era uma caminhada boa, então corri o mais rápido que pude.

Estava ainda na metade do caminho, perto de um penhasco, quando percebi que tinha mais alguém por ali. Estaquei.

_Será que é o Mike e a Lauren querendo vingança?_

_Ou talvez algum vampiro que sobrou de Seattle?_

_Mas eles devem estar sentindo o cheiro de lobo! Por que estão aqui?_

_Com certeza não é pra ter uma conversa amigável._

Ouvi então alguém se aproximando. Estava pronta pra atacar quem quer que fosse.

Não queria me transformar em lobo porque não tinha roupa pra trocar depois, então só iria o fazer em caso de extrema necessidade.

De repente Seth surgiu como lobo no meio do mato e veio rosnando até mim, que tinha dado as costas pro penhasco e estava em alerta olhando mata a dentro.

Dei um pulo quando o vi, e ele deu uma espécie de uivo que eu entendi como uma risada.

— Ah você me paga! — Grunhi.

Ele estava me assustando de propósito!

Ia bater nele, de brincadeira, claro, mas ele foi mais rápido e saiu correndo.

_Pique esconde agora?Legal. Eu acabo com você criança!_

Ia correr atrás dele, mas algo me desconcentrou.

Ouvi novamente um barulho, só que do lado oposto de onde Seth tinha ido.

Foi muito rápido, e quando pensei que não a pessoa estava me empurrando penhasco a baixo.

Caí no mar como um saco de batatas. Cara!Aquilo doeu muito! E o _ser_ pulou logo atrás.

Tentei dizer algo, pedir misericórdia, sei lá, mas toda vez que abria a boca engolia água e não conseguia falar nada.

_Quem é você?_

_Por que está tentando me matar?_

_Hei... Esse cabelo comprido... Você é uma mulher!_

_Lauren!Não vale a pena!Para com isso!_

Tentei dizer tudo isso, mas só saiu uns tossidos.

_Quando dizem que lobos não morrem querem dizer que não morrem de forma alguma, ou só não envelhecem?_

_Porque se for a segunda opção eu vou dar adeus a esse mundo cruel logo logo..._

_Ela tem a vantagem de poder respirar, eu não!_

A luta estava bem equilibrada, e aquilo estava estranho.

_Não era pra ela ser bem mais forte que eu? E porque ela não me puxa pra de baixo da água, eu morreria muito mais rápido!_

Não conseguia enxergar nada direito, mal conseguia tirar o cabelo do rosto.

E foi tentando secar os olhos que acabei dando espaço pra ela me dar o golpe final.

Estávamos perto de um muro de pedras, pedras essas que estavam me deixando toda machucada, e quando me desconcentrei na luta por um segundo ela pegou minha cabeça com as duas mãos, e com toda a força a bateu contra o paredão.

O mais estranho foi a reação dela.

Minha cabeça estava rachada no meio, e devia estar sangrando muito, e ela ao me ver daquele jeito saiu nadando pra longe.

_Está sentindo remorso agora?_

— Bellaaa! — Ouvi alguém gritando.

Nessa hora eu não estava sentindo dor, o que me fez pensar que a pancada tinha sido grave, então parei de lutar. Afundei levemente, o suficiente pra me afogar e não liguei pra o que ia acontecer.

_Todo mundo morre, não é? Por que comigo tem que ser diferente?_

A ultima coisa que lembro de ter visto foi Jacob me puxando pra cima.

— Jake... — Falei a ele, que estava com uma expressão desesperada com os olhos e nariz vermelhos.

Aí eu apaguei.

ﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.ﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.ﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.ﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.ﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.ﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.ﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.ﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.

**Heey!**

**Olha eu aqui!**

**Sei que demorei mais do que o normal... E tenho dois motivos pra isso...**

**O primeiro é que recebi poucas reviews, e reviews são meu combustível! .**

**Segunda, e não menos importante, tive um bloqueio de criatividade... Não foi nada legal... rs**

**Mas enfim, agora o capitulo saiu e espero que tenham gostado.**

**Só pra constar a fic já está acabando...**

**Mas não fiquem tristes... Escrevi um oneshot e estou num projeto de fic nova que irei postar assim que acabar essa aqui... =D**

**Então mandem bastantes reviews pra eu postar o próximo capitulo bem rapidinho!**

**.**

**JU:**** Homens se ficam estressados com esse tipo de situação, fazer o que?rs A Bella sabia que a "briga" não ia durar, por isso não se importou tanto... ^^**

**Karol Rodrigues:**** Não pire! Capitulo novo de novo! =D**

**Helo Zanon:**** Obrigada! =D Postado!**

**Bianca:**** uahsuahsuahsu Obrigada!rsrs**

**.**

**As que não tem conta foram só essas... ^^**

**Bom... Mandem reviews! =D**

**Bjaum!**


	21. Capitulo vinte

**Meninas... Antes de mais nada queria pedir desculpas pela minha demora...**

**Essa semana foi mtoo corrida!Sorry! .**

**(Foi mal também por postar 30 vezes, é que deu um pau louco aqui :s)**

**.**

**20 – Capítulo vinte**

**Narrado em terceira pessoa**

Jacob não sabia ao certo o que fazer com Bella. Ela estava sem seus braços, inconsciente, com um sangramento na cabeça e dentro da água. Enquanto isso Seth ficava se perguntando quem teria tido aquela crueldade de tentar matar Bella assim.

— Vou pedir ajuda. — Disse Seth a Jacob.

Seth tinha pulado na água logo atrás de Jacob ao ver Bella ferida lá em baixo.

— Avise Edward. Peça que ele chame seu pai. — Jacob odiou o fato de ter que pedir ajuda aos frios, mas não tinha outro jeito senão esse.

Seth saiu nadando de lá o mais rápido que pôde. Ele ainda estava saindo da água quando sentiu aquele cheiro estranho. Parecia um cheiro de algum vampiro, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha algo familiar, e ao mesmo tempo ainda não era um cheiro enjoativo como dos outros frios. Seth achou aquilo muito estranho e decidiu averiguar de onde vinha aquele cheiro antes de avisar Edward, porque achou que o dono daquele cheiro era o responsável pelo que tinha acontecido com Bella.

Ele correu o mais rápido que conseguiu, até que chegou a um carro.

— Esse é o carro da Bella. — Pensou ele alto.

Mas no carro não tinha ninguém.

Uns metros distante dele Bree estava escondida. Ela tinha ouvido o barulho de alguém se aproximando, e como não queria arranjar confusão, se escondeu. Quando ela viu aquele garoto achou que ele não fosse lhe fazer mal, então resolveu aparecer.

— É... Olá... — Disse ela surgindo do mato.

Seth, que já estava assustado com tudo que tinha acontecido, não pensou duas vezes e nem virou pra ver quem era, se transformou em lobo e foi pra cima de Bree.

Ela nem se mexeu, pra demonstrar que não queria brigar.

— Eu... Eu sou amiga da Bella... Eu estava com ela, no carro... Mas então ela foi atrás de alguém pra pedir permissão pra eu entrar na... Como foi o nome que ela disse?... Reserva. — Disse Bree assustada pensando se o lobo estava entendendo o que ela estava dizendo.

— Mas o que foi aquele grito?... Aconteceu alguma coisa com ela?Meu Deus eu não sei o que fazer. — Continuou ela.

Seth acreditou nas palavras da garota, e dando um voto de confiança nela se escondeu mata a dentro e se destransformou. Por sorte, graças a algumas dicas de Bella, ele tinha uma calça escondida ali perto.

— Você não deveria estar aqui. — Grunhiu ele vindo ao encontro da garota.

Mas quando enfim seus olhos se encontraram algo aconteceu.

Seth sentiu seu coração acelerar e quase pular pela boca. Bree teria sentido a mesma coisa se seu coração batesse.

Ele não sabia porque nem como, não sabia o que faria, ou o que ia acontecer dali pra frente, mas de uma coisa ele estava certo: Ele tinha acabado de ter uma impressão.

— Você acredita em impressão a primeira vista? — Brincou ele.

— Quando a Bella me contou sobre essas coisas de ter impressão eu achei meio surreal... Mas agora...

E como um casal apaixonado eles sorriram um para o outro e chegaram mais próximos.

— A propósito, qual é o seu nome? — Perguntou o lobo.

— Bree. E o seu? — Disse a fria.

— Seth.

Eles continuaram sorrindo, até que a realidade caiu sobre eles.

— Eu preciso avisar o Edward. — Disse Seth.

— O celular da Bella está no carro. Mas o que aconteceu com a Bella?

Bree então abriu a porta do carro, pegou o celular e ligou pra Edward.

— Alo?

— Edward... Algo aconteceu com a Bella...

Bree passou o telefone a Seth que contou o que havia acontecido. Ao ouvir aquilo Edward entrou em completo desespero. Como Bella poderia ter sido atacada dentro da reserva?

Edward desceu as escadas de sua casa correndo e foi até a sala, onde seu pai estava. Por sorte aquele dia Carlisle teria um plantão no hospital só mais tarde. Ele contou o que tinha acontecido e os dois foram o mais rápido que puderam até La Push.

Bree e Seth foram até a casa de Jacob, Seth dirigindo o carro de Bella e Bree no banco do passageiro. Bree ficou encantada em ver um garoto, que parecia ter a sua idade, dirigindo.

— Mas você não tem carteira, tem? — Questionou ela.

— Não, mas esse foi um caso a parte. — Respondeu ele sorrindo.

Quando Bree desceu do carro na casa de Jacob, Brad, que estava sentado na soleira da porta, se levantou e rosnou pra ela.

— Ela está comigo. — Disse Seth duramente.

Primeiro os Cullen, uma família maravilhosa de vampiros "bonzinhos" acolheram Bree, e agora ela tinha acabado de ter sido defendida pelo garoto mais lindo que já tinha visto.

Por favor, se for um sonho não me acorde! – Pensou ela.

Poucos minutos depois que Bree e Seth chegaram à casa de Jacob, Edward e Carlisle também chegaram.

Quando Edward viu Bella inconsciente a raiva lhe tomou conta.

— Como você deixou que isso acontecesse em baixo de seu nariz? — Esbravejou ele deixando Jacob contra a parede.

— Eu não sei como isso aconteceu. — Respondeu Jacob angustiado. — Eu a ouvi chegando, e fiquei esperando ela vir em casa, mas ela não veio. Eu não sei porque ela saiu do carro...

— Ela saiu do carro por minha culpa. — Disse Bree entrando no quarto. Ela achou que devia algumas explicações a eles. — Ela disse que precisava pedir permissão pra eu entrar aqui.

— Você não viu ou ouviu ninguém? — Questionou Edward.

— Eu ouvi sim. Mas acho que era Seth... — Respondeu Bree.

— Espera... — Começou Seth. — Eu senti dois cheiros... Pensei que era um só, mas quando cheguei perto da Bree percebi que eram dois que tinham sido misturados.

— Cheiro de quem? — Indagou Jacob.

— Eu não sei. — Respondeu Seth frustrado. — Eu não conheço o dono do cheiro.

— Bree, leve Seth até minha casa, vou avisar Alice pra levar Mike e Lauren até lá... Se tiver sido algum deles... Eu juro que eu mato com as minhas próprias mãos! — Disse Edward enfurecido. Ele tinha lido o pensamento de Seth e de Bree, então resolveu deixar os dois juntos.

Edward sabia que Bree não seria capaz de fazer uma coisa daquela com Bella, e lendo o pensamento de Jacob, Seth e o dela, Edward ficou decidido que ela não tinha nada a ver com o que tinha acontecido.

Bree e Seth foram juntos até a casa de Edward conversando no caminho sobre o seus gostos e outras coisas que nem eram tão relevantes de se saber.

Enquanto isso, na casa de Jacob, Carlisle estava fazendo curativos em Bella e verificando se ela tinha se machucado em mais algum lugar.

Edward estava sentado no sofá da sala pensando no que tinha acontecido. De repente seu celular tocou.

— Alo.

— Edward, é o Seth. Não foi nenhum dos dois, não reconheci o cheiro.

Edward ao mesmo tempo ficou aliviado e confuso. Quem foi o culpado então?

— Seth... Aqui vocês não vão poder ajudar em nada. Fiquem por aí... Saiam, façam algo divertido. Tenho certeza que Bella ficaria péssima se soubesse que atrapalhou vocês...

Seth se sentiu constrangido.

— Tá legal. — Respondeu ele por fim. — Obrigado...

— Não por isso.

Edward ainda estava pensativo, e como o tédio havia lhe dominado estava lendo o pensamento de todos na sala. Não tinha muita gente, apenas Sam e Jacob.

Jacob estava repassando a cena pela milésima vez pra ver se não estava esquecendo de nenhum detalhe...

Ele estava em casa quando ouviu o barulho do carro de Bella; ficou esperando ela aparecer, mas depois de uns minutos cansou de esperar e foi atrás dela. De repente viu Seth correndo em sua direção. Pela expressão de Seth achou que estava tudo bem, mas então ouviu algo ou alguém caindo na água.

Jacob saindo correndo gritando o nome de Bella e quando chegou na beira do penhasco viu Bella na água quase se afogando. Na mesma hora se jogou no mar atrás dela, e logo em seguida Seth também pulou.

Depois então Seth foi pedir socorro enquanto Jacob levou Bella até a praia, e depois com a ajuda de Sam a levou pra dentro de sua casa.

Enquanto isso Sam estava pensando que odiava o fato de ter tantos frios dentro da reserva.

Edward também não gostava nem um pouco de estar ali, principalmente pelo motivo. Como Bella pôde ser atacada dentro da reserva?

De repente Carlisle saiu do quarto.

— Como ela está? — Perguntou Edward a ele.

— Ela está se recuperando bem... Está agitada, parece que quer dizer algo.

Edward então foi até o quarto que Bella estava e se sentou ao seu lado pegando na sua mão.

— Bella... — Chamou ele.

Ao ouvir sua voz Bella acordou.

— Edward. — Disse ela tentando se levantar, mas ele a impediu.

— Não fique se mexendo! — Ordenou ele.

Bella queria se lembrar do que tinha acontecido nas ultimas horas, mas tudo parecia muito confuso.

— Foi a Lauren! — Disse ela por fim.

— Não, não foi. Seth estava por perto na hora e não sentiu o cheiro dela.

— Não foi ela? Mas então... Quem foi?

— Me conte exatamente o que aconteceu.

— Eu saí do carro e ia até a casa de Jacob pedir permissão a Sam pra Bree entrar na reserva. No meio da caminho ouvi alguém se aproximando, mas era Seth. Ele tinha me assustado de brincadeira, mas quando fui ir atrás dele ouvi novamente um barulho e de repente alguém pulou em cima de mim e me jogou penhasco a baixo.

— Você não conseguiu ver quem era?

— Não. Só percebi que era uma garota pelos cabelos cumpridos.

— Então pode ser um homem de cabelo cumprido.

— Acho que não. A pessoa não era muito forte...

— Era um vampiro?

— Esse é o pior... Eu acho que não.

— Um lobo?

— Não sei. Quer dizer, tem outra opção? Não acredito que tenha sido vampiro porque não era muito forte, e a pessoa tinha que respirar, assim como eu.

— Por que um lobo tentaria te matar? Tem certeza que não era mesmo um vampiro? Talvez alguém tenha fugido de Seattle antes de chegarmos lá... Ou sei lá...

— Não tenho certeza que era um lobo. Nem que era mulher... Eu não tenho idéia...

Bella estava muito frustrada por não poder ajudar em nada.

— Quanto tempo eu vou ter que ficar aqui? Meu pai daqui a pouco vai ficar preocupado. — Falou Bella.

— Acredito que não muito. Você está se curando rápido.

— Será que eu poderia ir pra casa então?Quer dizer, eu queria estar na minha cama, sabe?

— Vou perguntar a Carlisle.

Edward foi até a sala e perguntou a seu pai.

— Ela ficará totalmente curada daqui a algumas horas. — Respondeu Carlisle. — Mas acho que não seria uma boa idéia ficar sozinha com alguém por aí tentando a matar. Sugiro que ela vá pra nossa casa.

Edward assentiu e foi dizer a Bella, que topou em ficar na casa de Edward, contanto que ele avisasse Charlie.

Jacob não gostou de ter que ficar longe de Bella, mas resolveu não se interferir. Ele ainda gostava muito dela, só que suas esperanças com ela estavam se esgotando.

— Esse lugar é muito bonito. — Disse Bree.

Bree e Seth tinham obedecido Edward e tinham ido passear, afinal não tinha mais nada que eles pudessem fazer. Eles estavam em uma praia a alguns quilômetros de La Push.

— Eu também gosto daqui. — Falou Seth. — É bem tranqüilo...

— Se é! Nada comparado a Seattle. Aquela cidade me deixa maluca!

— E sua família? Ficou lá em Seattle mesmo?

Seth nem tinha idéia de quão infeliz tinha sido sua pergunta.

— Eu... Eu não tenho família. — Respondeu Bree cabisbaixa. — Só tinha meu "pai", se é que aquilo pode ser chamado assim, mas não morava com ele.

— Ah... Sinto muito ter tocado nesse assunto.

— Tá tudo bem... Agora está tudo bem.

Seth, querendo a consolar, pegou sua mão e contou sobre sua vida.

— Eu moro de favor com meu tio. Meus pais morreram e minha irmã está sumida há anos...

— Nossa... Sinto muito.

— Tudo bem... Agora está tudo bem. — Disse Seth sorrindo.

Bree sorriu de volta e apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Seth, que passou seu braço atrás de suas costas e a abraçou.

Já estava quase anoitecendo, então eles decidiram voltar pra La Push. Seth, como não queria ficar pra trás, se transformou em lobo e os dois foram correndo juntos.

— Você como lobo é muito bonito. — Disse Bree acariciando sua orelha.

_Só como lobo?_ – Pensou Seth dando um uivo baixo e dengoso.

Bree entendeu o uivo e riu.

— Como humano você não é bonito não... É lindo. — Bree morreu de vergonha de admitir isso, e pra tentar esconder seu constrangimento deu um soco no lobo de brincadeira.

Só que ela não controlou sua força, e acabou o machucando.

Seth foi jogado longe e acabou soltando um uivo de dor.

Quando Bree foi pedir desculpas e o ajudar ouviu alguém se aproximando. Ela olhou pros lados e ficou esperando que a pessoa aparecesse.

Seth queria dizer à Bree que ela tomasse cuidado, pois o cheiro era da mesma pessoa que tinha atacado Bella, e então tentou se levantar.

Bree, ao ver Seth tentando se levantar foi correr até onde ele estava para impedi-lo. Mas na hora que ela ameaçou correr sentiu alguém pulando em cima dela.

ﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.ﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.ﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.ﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.ﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.ﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.ﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.ﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.

**Heey!**

**Capítulo curto, sorry por isso...**

**Bree e Seth roubaram a cena nesse capítulo! *-* **

**Eles são tão fofos!*-***

**Queria agradecer as reviews, amei todas!**

**E dizer que... Muito provavelmente só terão mais dois capítulos...**

**Triste né? Eu sei... Mas é a vida... Tudo passa... Até a uva passa... hsauhsausauh**

**Respostinhas aqui:**

**Helo Zanon:**** Tenho um projeto novo sim... Aqui em baixo eu falei... ^^**

**Karol Rodrigues:**** Obrigada pelo carinho e por ler qse todas as minhas fics! *-* Além dessas que você citou tem a "O mundo dá voltas" e "Acampamento". Mais detalhes lá no meu perfil ^^**

**Tainatamandua:**** Que bom que gostou!E eu não vou matar a Bella não.. hsuahsuas Já tenho em mente o que vai acontecer... ^^**

**Laene:**** Obrigadinhu! *-***

**Gla: ****=D Que bom que você gosta da Fic! *-* Fico mto feliz! =D Você vai descobrir quem atacou a Bella no próximo capítulo!^^**

**Anjinho:**** Não morra! Demorei mas estou aqui! =D**

**Brenno:**** Não morra de curiosidade! Meldels! Não quero ser acusada de assassinato!**

**.**

**HEYY! Vale lembrar que em breve estarei postando uma **_**ONESHOT**_** e uma **_**FIC NOVA**_**! Então quem não me tem como Alerta de Autor não perca tempo e coloque!**

**Beijão pra todos e espero não ter cometido nenhuma gafe... =x**

**(Desculpem mesmo por ter confundido os nomes no capitulo anterior... ^^')**

**Amo vocês!**


	22. Capitulo vinte e um

**Oferecendo esse Capitulo pra minha irmãzinha linda ISA STREAM, em comemoração a seu aniversário de 17aninhos! =D**

**.**

**21 – Capitulo vinte e um**

**Narrado em terceira pessoa**

Bree foi jogada longe, mas não ficou nem meio segundo no chão, levantou num pulo e foi pra cima da garota, que desviou de Bree e correu.

Seth, enquanto isso, estava assistindo a briga das duas a alguns metros de distancia. Ele queria ajudar, só que mal conseguia se levantar. Mas então ele percebeu o porque achava aquele cheiro familiar: Aquela garota era um lobo! Ou melhor, uma loba.

Mas por que ela não estava na forma de loba? - Pensou Seth.

Bree também tinha percebido que quem a tinha atacado era uma loba, pelo cheiro ruim, mas pra ela era indiferente, pois Bree iria matá-la de qualquer jeito.

A fria foi mais rápida que a loba, e a jogou pra longe. A garota, percebendo que não tinha como fugir, resolveu se transformar em lobo.

Como lobo ela era um bege claro, com o pêlo longo como o da Bella loba.

"_Eu vou te matar sua sanguessuga!"_ – Pensou a loba.

"_Não encoste a mão nela!"_ – Grunhiu Seth. Mesmo alguns metros longe ele conseguia ouvir claramente os pensamentos da loba.

"_Seth!"_ – Indagou a loba.

"_Como você sabe meu nome?"_

"_É meio complicado... Mas eu só estou te protegendo, seu animal!"_

"_Você está brigando com a minha namorada!"_

Seth achou meio cedo dizer que Bree era sua namorada, sem nem ter pedido a ela nem nada, mas como Bree não estava ouvindo não achou ruim ter dito aquilo.

A loba estacou.

Bree ficou confusa ao ver que a loba tinha cedido, mas achou que ela estava blefando, então resolveu atacar mesmo assim.

Seth se levantou e, mesmo mancando, foi correndo até onde as duas estavam e parou na frente da loba olhando pra Bree.

— O que é? — Questionou Bree a Seth.

Seth se virou pra loba.

"_Quem é você?"_ – Questionou ele.

"_Você realmente não lembra de mim?"_

"_Eu te conheço por um acaso?"_

"_Eu até te entendo... Não tinha como mesmo você lembrar de mim... Eu saí de casa quando você era tão novinho..."_

"_Quem é você droga!E por você atacou minha amiga e agora minha namorada?"_

"_Ah! Eu achei que aquela vaca que estava te perseguindo era uma vampira, e só descobri que não era quando rachei a cabeça dela no meio."_

"_Quem é você?"_

"_Eu sou a Leah... Sua irmã."_

"_Minha o que?"..._

— O que vocês estão falando aí? — Questionou Bree. Ela estava impaciente de ver os dois parados feito estatuas olhando um pro outro.

Seth olhou pra Bree, que entendeu o recado.

— Tá legal, eu fico esperando aqui. — Ela então se sentou encostada em uma arvore, e ficou torcendo pra que a conversa fosse curta.

"_Mas por que você resolveu voltar pra cá agora?" _– Questionou Seth.

"_Eu estava me sentindo tão sozinha... E tão anormal... Quer dizer, não é todo mundo que tem uma puta TPM e vira lobo, né? E aí eu fui pra Seatle e conheci um bando de lobos. Eles eram legais, mas esse negócio de andar em bandos não é comigo. Então saí de lá, e quando voltei agora, porque vi que andar sozinha como lobo também não é legal, vi que eles não estavam lá e os segui até aqui. Foi quando vi você, e claro, te reconheci na hora. Mas bem na hora que te vi uma garota, que eu achei ser uma vampira, estava correndo atrás de você. Eu ia adivinhar que ela era sua amiga?"_

"_Ela me atacou?"_

"_Não, mas..."_

"_Então como você já chega, sem nem saber o que está acontecendo, e a ataca?"_

"_Eu não poderia correr esse risco!E se ela te matasse?"_

"_Faz quanto tempo que você virou lobo?"_

"_Poucos dias..."_

"_Treine melhor seu olfato!Confundir um lobo com um vampiro é burrice demais...!"_

"_Tá legal, da próxima vez eu deixo você morrer!"_

"_Contanto que você não tente matar meus amigos..."_

"_Que seja..."_

"_Você pretende ficar por aqui?"_

"_Não sei... Por que?"_

"_Porque acho que não será bem vinda ê atacou uma loba que é namorada de um vampiro. Tanto os lobos quanto os vampiros querem te matar."_

"_Que venham então!Não tenho medo deles!"_

Leah então saiu correndo.

"_Volte aqui!Nós ainda não acabamos!"_ – Chamou Seth, mas Leah continuou correndo, até que desapareceu.

— O que eu perdi? — Questionou Bree.

Seth estava muito chateado com o que tinha acontecido. Então sua irmã maluca era quem tinha tentado matar Bella?...

Isso não era bom, não era nada bom...

— Podemos ir agora? — Perguntou Bree. — Você está melhor? Quem era aquela doida?Foi ela quem atacou a Bella, não foi?

Seth queria responder todas aquelas perguntas, e o faria, assim que chegasse a casa de Jacob.

Os dois voltaram pra La Push o mais rápido que puderam. Seth foi pros fundos da casa, enquanto Bree o esperava na porta.

Quando Seth voltou já estava como humano e vestido.

— Era ela? — Questionou Bree cochichando a ele. — Era a mesma que atacou a Bella?

— Sim. E você? Está bem? Ela encostou em você?

— Eu estou bem. O que vai acontecer com ela agora?

— Não sei.

Os dois entraram a casa e viram Sam no sofá conversando com Jacob.

— Agora virou festa não é? — Disse Sam a Bree.

Bree abriu a boca pra pedir desculpas por estar ali, mas Seth foi mais rápido.

— Nós a vimos. A garota que atacou a Bella.

— O que? Como ela era? — Questionou Jacob se levantando do sofá num pulo.

— Ela... Ela... — Seth estava com vergonha, e ao mesmo tempo com medo de dizer que tinha sido Leah, sua irmã desnaturada.

— Fala logo moleque! — Esbravejou Jacob.

— Era a Leah. — Disse Seth por fim. — Minha irmã Leah.

— O que? — Dessa vez foi Sam quem deu um pulo do sofá. — O que ela está fazendo aqui? Por que voltou depois de tanto tempo?

— Eu não sei... Ela não me disse... — Respondeu Seth confuso.

— Por que ela atacou Bella? — Indagou Jacob irritado.

— Ela pensou que a Bella ia me atacar. Ela também atacou a Bree agora pouco pelo mesmo motivo.

— Ela é retardada por um acaso? — Esbravejou Jacob.

— Ela só está confusa, acabou de descobrir que é uma loba... — Tentou explicar Seth.

— A Bella passou por isso a pouco tempo também, mas não atacou ninguém. — Rebateu Jacob.

— A Bella teve todo o apoio da matilha, mas a Leah estava totalmente sozinha...

— Eu até a entendo. — Disse Sam. — Contudo não sei se os frios vão entender. E uma coisa eu já digo: Se eles quiserem se vingar nós não vamos impedi-los.

— Sam!Você não pode fazer isso! Ela é minha irmã! — Falou Seth triste.

— Eu vou conversar com eles. — Disse Bree. — Eles são legais... Tenho certeza que se eles souberem que não foi proposital o ataque eles não vão tentar nada contra ela.

— Duvido que eles façam isso. — Disse Sam indiferente. — Os frios não conhecem a palavra perdão.

— Não quero ser grossa nem nada. — Começou Bree. — Mas se eles não conhecem a palavra perdão acho que "morri" e estou sonhando, afinal se eles não tivessem tido compaixão de mim eu não estaria aqui agora.

Sam franziu o cenho.

— Mas aí é diferente. — Respondeu ele. — Você não tinha feito nada pra eles. Mas Leah quase matou Bella, a namorada de um deles, eles não vão deixar barato.

— E por que vocês não estão querendo se vingar também? — Indagou Bree. — Quer dizer, ela atacou um dos lobos!

— Mas ela também é um lobo. — Respondeu Sam.

— Quer dizer que mesmo que tivesse sido sem querer, só que tivesse sido um vampiro, vocês iam revidar? — Questionou Bree.

— Claro! — Disse Sam. — Nós somos inimigos dos frios.

— Deixa eu ver se entendi. — Falou Bree. — Se um lobo matar um lobo, tudo bem, se um vampiro fizer cócegas em um lobo, morte ao vampiro?

Sam hesitou.

— Não é bem assim...

— Não é bem assim? Vocês lobos são tão preconceituosos com os vampiros que são inimigos até dos Cullen! Aquela família de vampiros não faria mal nem a um mosquito! Agora se um lobo aparece do nada e quase mata a Bella e a mim, tudo bem, afinal era um lobo, era da raça de vocês...

Sam rosnou irritado. Na verdade o que o irritava é que a garotinha tinha um pouco de razão.

— Nós somos inimigos mortais de vocês frios! — Disse Sam a Bree. — E se vocês fizerem qualquer coisa contra algum de nós, nós vamos revidar!

— Menos agora, não é? — Rebateu Bree. — Vocês não vão revidar porque descobriram que foi um próprio lobo que atacou a Bella, mas também não vão defender a loba e se os vampiros quiserem a matar.

— Ela não é da nossa matilha!Não devemos nada a ela! — Se intrometeu Jacob.

— Ela é minha irmã! — Rebateu Seth. — Eu não posso permitir que a matem!

— Os Cullen não vão a matar. — Disse Bree. — Ainda mais se souberem que ela é sua irmã, Seth.

— Você é apenas uma recém criada, não sabe de nada sobre os vampiros. — Falou Sam. — Eles não são confiáveis e não agem pela razão, agem pelo instinto de saciar sua sede. São sanguessugas sem coração e sem piedade.

— Os Cullen nem me conheciam, mas mesmo assim não deixaram que eu morresse porque tiveram compaixão de mim. Agora a irmã do Seth volta e vocês vão deixá-la morrer na mão dos seus inimigos. Quem é sem coração agora? — Falou Bree irritada.

Sam começou a tremer de raiva e Seth se intrometeu na frente de Bree.

— Você está mesmo a defendendo Seth? — Esbravejou Sam.

— Eu tive uma impressão com ela. — Respondeu Seth ainda protegendo Bree. Não que ela precisasse de proteção, porque era muito mais forte que os três juntos, mas Seth queria evitar brigas.

— Assim que você entrou nessa sala eu percebi a ligação entre vocês dois. — Grunhiu Sam. — Como isso pode estar acontecendo? Primeiro a Bella, agora você Seth...

— Talvez isso seja um sinal. — Respondeu Seth. — De que há inimigos maiores a se preocupar que os Cullen.

— Eu proponho um acordo. — Disse Bree.

— Já cansei de fazer acordo com vocês! — Rebateu Sam. — Não quero saber de vocês entrando em nossas terras!...

— Deixe-a falar! — Disse Seth também irritado com toda aquela discussão.

Sam estava muito irritado com a ousadia daquela fria.

— Fale de uma vez. — Falou Sam por fim.

— Eu digo que os Cullen são confiáveis. Eu convivi com vampiros de todos os tipos, e nunca tinha visto uma família de vampiros como essa. Você percebe o amor entre eles!Ou vocês não viram como Edward ficou quando descobriu que a Bella tinha sido atacada? Se aquilo não foi uma demonstração de que eles tem coração, eu não sei mais o que é ser amoroso.

Sam e Jacob ficaram calados ouvindo tudo aquilo.

Sam estava pensando que aquela garotinha até tinha razão, e Jacob estava pensando que se os Cullen não fizessem nada contra Leah, ele mesmo faria.

— Existem vampiros E vampiros. — Continuou Bree. — Os Cullen podem até não gostar dos lobos, assim como vocês não gostam deles, mas quando foi que eles fizeram algo contra vocês?

Sam não sabia o que responder.

— Se não existisse essa regra ridícula de frios não poderem entrar na reserva, a Bella não teria sido atacada nem nada. Se vocês, vampiros e lobos, andassem juntos assim como a Bella e o Edward e eu e o Seth andamos, muitas coisas ruins seriam evitadas. Vocês deviam se juntar contra os outros vampiros, assim vocês seriam indestrutíveis! Agora só porque uns se transformam em lobos e outros se alimentam de sangue vocês vivem em discórdia!

— Qual é o seu acordo afinal? — Se intrometeu Sam.

— Meu acordo é que, se os Cullen não fizerem nada contra Leah, vocês vão parar com essa coisa idiota de ser inimigo do seu vizinho que nunca lhe faria mal.

Sam ficou pensando um pouco, até que decidiu o que faria.

— Está bem. — Respondeu ele. — Se os Cullen não matarem, nem fizerem nada contra Leah, eu vou dar um voto de confiança neles. Os vampiros que tiveram impressão com lobos vão ser liberados de virem pra La Push quando quiserem.

— E os outros? — Questionou Bree.

— O que os outros vampiros vão querer fazer aqui na reserva? — Indagou Sam.

— Bom... Acho que nada. — Respondeu Bree.

— Mas eu duvido muito que isso aconteça. — Disse Sam. — De qualquer forma, amanhã vou conversar com o chefe deles. Agora se eles a matarem...

Bree sorriu. Por dentro ela esperava realmente que estivesse certa a respeito dos Cullen.

Seth então foi levar Bree até a casa dos Cullen.

Chegando lá Bree foi contar o que tinha acontecido pros Cullen, enquanto Seth esperava no carro.

Assim que ela abriu a porta da sala viu todos os Cullen na sala.

— Estávamos te esperando. — Disse Edward.

— Me esperando?... — Questionou Bree.

— Eu ouvi o que você disse ao Sam sobre nós. — Continuou Edward.

Se Bree fosse humana ficaria corada.

— E gostamos muito do que disse. — Falou Edward. — É claro que eu queria me vingar de quem atacou a Bella, mas como eu posso fazer isso sabendo que não foi de propósito, que ela estava apenas tentando proteger Seth...?... Nós não somos sem coração como eles acham.

— Eu sei que não. — Disse Bree. — Vocês não vão fazer nada então?

— Claro que não. — Respondeu Carlisle. — Se alguém fosse se vingar seria própria Bella.

— E definitivamente eu não vou fazer isso! — Respondeu Bella. — Ela pode ser meio retardada, mas é a irmã do Seth!...

— E mais do que isso. — Continuou Carlisle. — Nós já cansamos de brigar contra esses lobos.

— Ainda mais agora que temos dois casais de lobos com vampiros. — Disse Alice abraçando Bree.

Bree deu um sorriso sem graça por saber que todo mundo estava sabendo que Seth tinha tido uma impressão com ela.

— Amanhã vamos acertar isso com eles. — Disse Carlisle.

— Você foi muito corajosa baixinha! — Disse Emmett dando um soquinho no ombro de Bree.

— Não foi nada. Só disse a verdade... — Respondeu Bree sem graça.

— E aquela doida? Vai ficar aqui com os lobos, vai embora? Vai atacar todo mundo? — Perguntou Rosalie.

— Não sei. Acho que ela vai acabar ficando, ela não tem mais ninguém. Quer dizer, acho que não, pelo menos. — Respondeu Bree.

— Bom, fale ao Seth que estaremos esperando Sam na fronteira amanhã às duas horas da tarde.

— Okay. — Bree então voltou até o carro.

— Eu ouvi o que eles disseram. — Disse Seth quando Bree foi até ele. — E confesso que até eu duvidava que eles fossem perdoar Leah.

— Mas você tem que falar com sua irmã. Ela vai ficar em La Push? Vai voltar pra onde morava? Aliás, aonde ela morava?

— Quando eu tinha seis anos meu pais morreram num acidente de carro. Leah era bem mais velha que eu, na época ela tinha doze anos, e sofreu muito mais com a perda deles do que eu. Tanto que ela não aguentou continuar morando em La Push e fugiu pra casa dos meus avós em Port Angeles. A ultima vez que eu tive noticia dela foi quando ela fez 16 anos e saiu da casa dos meus avós.

— Caramba...

— E agora ela reaparece e quer atacar todo mundo... Complicado viu...

— Pois é... Mas será que ela vai ficar aqui agora?

— Imagino que sim... Não sei ainda...

Os dois estavam dentro do carro de Jacob, que Seth tinha pego emprestado pra ir até a casa dos Cullen, conversando sobre Leah, até que o assunto acabou.

— Obrigado por hoje. — Disse Seth.

— Obrigado pelo que? Por ser grossa com Sam? — Perguntou Bree rindo.

— Não. Por defender o bem da minha irmã desnaturada.

— Ah... Não por isso. Eu sabia que os Cullen não fariam nada.

— Mesmo assim... Obrigado. — Seth então, com toda a coragem que lhe sobrara, segurou o queixo da garota, puxou seu rosto pra perto do dele e a beijou.

ﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.ﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.ﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.ﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.ﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.ﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.ﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.ﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.

**Heey meninas!**

**Eu sei... eu demorei mto pra postar...**

**É complicado...**

**TCC (mesmo qm nunca fez curso técnico ou faculdade conhece essa sigla maldita), brigas constantes com o namorado, FIC acabando e falta de criatividade... Agora junta tudo isso...**

**Até que fui rápida em postar...rs**

**E esse foi o penúltimo capitulo.**

**Talvez, muito talvez eu faça um capitulo bônus, mas aí vai depender da quantidade de reviews eu receber! =D**

**Bom... Obrigada mesmo pelas reviews!**

**Eu qria respondê-las, mas eu tenho tanto trabalho pra fazer que estou quase pirando, entre outras coisas ruins...rs**

**Provavelmente assim que eu terminar de postar essa fic vou postar a ONESHOT, e aí mais tarde eu posto a fic nova.**

**.**

**.**

**Enquanto isso, leiam as fic da minha irmã linda Isa Stream!**

**Ela tem as melhores FICs desse FANFICTION e de toodos os sites de fics do mundo!**

**Sério!**

**Vale lembrar que dia 03/09 agora vai ser aniversário dela, então que tal mandar um presente de aniversário pra ela lendo alguma fic dela (ou todas) e mandando review? =D**

**O link do perfil dela:**

**.**

**http:/www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/~isastream**

**.**

**As minhas favoritas são:**

**De repente apaixonada.**

**Tudo pode acontecer na ditadura.**

**E tooodas as ONESHOTs! =D**

**.**

**.**

**Bom, é isso aí...**

**Desculpem mesmo por não responder as reviews, não deu mesmo... .**

**Bjaaum pra todas!**

**Amo vcs!**


	23. Capitulo vinte e dois

**22- Capítulo vinte e dois**

**.**

**Ponto de Vista de Bella**

Depois de tanta confusão, como Bree e eu tendo sido atacadas num dia só, as coisas começaram a enfim melhorar.

Primeiro fiquei sabendo que Seth tinha tido uma impressão com a Bree, e eles super combinam, depois, pra fechar com chave de ouro, descobrimos um jeito de parar de vez com essa palhaçada de vampiros versus lobos. Tá, tudo bem, eu confesso: Foi a Bree que desencadeou essa possibilidade de os vampiros e lobos se darem bem.

Mas não importa. O que importa é que, definitivamente, essa palhaçada vai acabar!

Afinal, se não fosse por toda essa burocracia eu não teria sido atacada, porque teria entrado na reserva com o carro e a com a Bree, e melhor, eu e o Edward não íamos ter tido tantas dificuldades pra ficar juntos.

Mas também não quero falar sobre isso, porque hoje está sendo ótimo.

Fiquei na casa dos Cullen segunda, depois de ser atacada, e acabei dormindo lá.

Foi bem legal, principalmente a parte de que obriguei Edward a dormir comigo.

— Você não quer entrar? — Questionei a Edward quando ele me deixou na porta do quarto de Alice, o qual eu estava usando.

— Você está morrendo de sono. — Se desculpou ele.

— E daí? Estou perguntando se você quer entrar, não se quer passar a noite inteira acordado.

— Eu passo todas as noites acordado.

— É verdade... Que seja. Eu não disse que _eu_ não iria dormir se você estivesse aqui.

Edward fez bico e franziu a testa.

— Acho melhor você ir dormir. — E me dando um selinho virou as costas e ia saindo, quando eu fui obrigada a apelar.

— Poxa vida... Nem meu namorado quer mais ficar comigo. — Fiz manha na cara de pau e entrei no quarto. Contei até dois e Edward veio logo atrás.

— Também não é assim amor... — Disse ele me seguindo.

— Não?... — Fui até ele e o peguei pela cintura. — Então deita aí e fica quieto. — Disse o empurrando pra cama.

Me deitei ao seu lado e fiquei olhando pra ele.

— Eu odeio como te amo... — Soltei.

— E eu odeio como você manda em mim!

— Ah... Isso eu a-do-ro! — Falei rindo.

— Adora né?... Imagino... Mulheres...

— Nós nascemos pra mandar, querido. Eu sinto muito.

— Aham...

— Mas então... Será que amanhã vamos resolver essa chatice toda?...

— Espero que sim. Só estou meio preocupado com a irmã de Seth e com Jacob.

— Por que?

— Sei lá... Ela não me pareceu uma garota muito simpática, sabe?... Hoje eu fiquei meio que espionando a Bree e o Seth e...

— Que coisa mais feia Edward Cullen! Tadinho deles, nem podem ficar sozinhos agora?

— Eu sei que não foi legal, é que...

— Você é um curioso... Coisa feia!

— Posso falar? — Disse ele franzindo o cenho. — Ou tá difícil?

Dei risada.

— Opa, foi mal. — Falei rindo. — Prossiga.

— Então... — Começou ele. — Eles estavam a alguns quilômetros da casa do Jacob e...

— Mas que isso é feio, vou te contar...

Edward deu um rosnado engraçado e pulou em cima de mim, de modo que meio que ficou de quatro, e isso foi muito engraçado de se ver (no quarto de Alice tinha um espelho enorme que me dava uma visão perfeita da... _Bundinha rebitada_ do Edward), e então segurou meus pulsos e ficou com o rosto a milímetros do meu.

— Fica quieta sua tagarela! — Disse ele rindo.

— Me faça ficar quieta. — Falei levantando uma sobrancelha.

Edward encostou seus lábios nos meus enquanto uma mão ia na minha nuca e outra na cintura. Mas quando pensei que não ele estava se virando e _me_ virando, de modo que fiquei em cima dele. _Literalmente em cima dele._

Não gostei pela parte de não poder ver aquela posição engraçada no espelho, em compensação... Bem, eu estava _em cima_ dele...!

Continuamos nos beijando, e a cada minuto o beijo estava ficando mais urgente. Tinha até esquecido o que estávamos conversando, quando ele, por pura maldade, me jogou pro lado.

— Melhor irmos com calma. — Disse ele ofegando e rindo.

_Droga._

— Nem queria mesmo continuar te beijando. — Ironizei.

— Você não tem noção de como acaba comigo!

— Ah... Claro que tenho... Porque o mesmo efeito que eu causo em você, você causa em mim, só que em proporções muito maiores.

— Duvido!

Dei um meio sorriso.

_Tadinho dele._

— Você não me conhece Edward... — Fiz uma cara engraçada. — Mas então, onde estávamos?...

— Eu estava _tentando_ te dizer que espionei levemente Seth e Bree. É que eu fiquei preocupado com ela, ela tem a cabeça no lugar mais ainda é apenas uma recém criada. E aí eu ouvi a conversa do Seth com a sua irmã e não fui muito com a cara dela.

— É?...

— Leah é meio revoltada...

— Tipo eu?

— Não! Você é Gandhi perto dela!

— Sou quem?...

— O cara indiano que lutou pela independência da Índia sem usar violência, só com protestos pacíficos, sabe?...

— Hun... Não fiz o colegial trinta vezes que nem você...

Edward mostrou a língua e me deu um belisco fraco.

— Ai! — Gritei.

— E sobre o Jacob... — Continuou Edward. — Ele quer se vingar da garota, mesmo sabendo que ela é irmã de Seth e que ela só estava defendendo o irmão. Eu até entendo que ele esteja com raiva, porque eu também estou, mas a garota meio que não teve culpa...

— Pois é... Eu a entendo... Sei como é no começo, você se estressa com tudo... E como ela deve ser estressada com tudo naturalmente, depois de se transformar em lobo deve ter ficado ainda pior...

— Estou meio preocupado com o que vai acontecer amanhã, porque é bem capaz dela irritar alguém...

— E ela vai vir amanhã?...

— Seth falou com ela, depois que deus uns amassos na Bree.

— Seu bisbilhoteiro!

— Essa parte eu ouvi... Não fiquei lendo pensamento...

— Menos pior então... De qualquer forma... Espero que dê tudo certo amanhã e que essa garota controle seus nervos.

— E que Jacob se controle também!

— Com certeza! Vou conversar com ele amanhã...

— E provavelmente ele vai te ouvir, já que é todo apaixonadinho por você...

— Blah! Me poupe...

— Vai dizer que é mentira?...

— Eu sei que não... Mas quer saber, passou da hora dele desencanar.

— Se passou!

— Vou levá-lo pra conhecer umas pessoas novas amanhã... Quem sabe ele não tem uma impressão?

— Olha que seria ótimo!

— Nem me fale...!

— Mas que tal a senhorita ir dormir agora?...

— É... Não!

Mas não consegui resistir por muito tempo, e quando pensei que não já estava acordando no outro dia de manhã com Edward trazendo café da manhã.

— Oun... Obrigada! — Falei pegando uma torrada.

— Confesso que comprei tudo pronto, não fiz nada..

— Mesmo assim!Muito obrigada!Já estava morrendo de fome...

— Em falar nisso, vamos caçar agora de manhã, pra podermos nos encontrarmos com os lobos a tarde.

— Tudo bem então... Mas só vai ficar eu aqui?

— Bem... Acho que sim.

— Então acho que vou até La Push.

— Acho uma boa idéia, afinal você é um dos lobos.

— Pois é...

Depois de tomar café me arrumei e fui até La Push.

Chegando lá todos os lobos estavam reunidos, com exceção de Jacob e Leah.

— Cadê o Jake? — Questionei a Sam.

— Ele não quer participar da reunião, porque não concorda em deixarmos Leah entrar pra matilha.

— Como assim? O incidente comigo e a Bree foi apenas um mal entendido. Quer dizer, ninguém morreu nem nada, pra que tanto drama?

— Como se você não o conhecesse Bella... — Respondeu Sam.

— Mas se você falar com ele acho que ele muda de idéia... Ele só ouve você... — Falou Seth.

Senti que foi mais um pedido que uma sugestão.

— Tudo bem. — Respondi. — Vou falar com ele. Onde ele está?

— Por aí... — Disse Seth.

— Ah... Legal...

_Ainda vou ter que procurar o infeliz? Que maravilha, não?..._

Estava saindo da casa de Jacob quando a vi. Leah.

Ela estava na forma humana, como quando eu tinha a visto pela ultima vez. E sem sombra de duvida, tinha sido ela que tinha me atacado.

Quando ela me viu fechou a cara, que naturalmente já era uma cara fechada, e desviou o olhar.

Me transformei em lobo e mostrei os dentes. Rosnei e ela deu um pulo pra trás, depois saí correndo na direção oposta a dela e a deixei pra trás.

Corri loucamente atrás de Jacob, e por sorte o achei muito rápido. Ele estava na forma humana, sentado só que...

Dei um rosnado pra ele, e ele, vendo que eu estava lá, se transformou em lobo.

_É feio ficar andando pelado por aí._ - Zombei.

"_Você viu alguma coisa?"_

_Relaxa... Vim falar com você._

"_Eles que mandaram?"_

_Sim. E não. Antes deles sugerirem eu já tinha pensado nisso._

"_Sei... Mas sinto muito Bella, nem você vai me fazer mudar de opinião"_

_Posso te fazer uma pergunta Jake?_

"_Fala"_

_Você tem algo pessoal contra a Leah?Quero dizer, ela já te fez alguma coisa?_

"_Eu simplesmente não a suporto, apenas isso. Ela deixou o pobre do Seth sozinho, quando ele mais precisava, e agora volta do nada, arranja a maior confusão e sai ilesa?"_

_Jake... Eu estou bem..._

"_Eu sei que está, mas mesmo assim. Ela não pode, simplesmente, entrar na matilha como se nada tivesse acontecido!"_

_E o que você sugere que façamos com ela?_

"_Poderia deixar os frios acabarem com ela..."_

_Que horror Jake!E outra, os Cullen nunca vão fazer isso com ela..._

"_Eu sei... Nem pra isso os Cullen servem..."_

_Hei!_

"_Foi mal aí se seu namoradinho é um frio..."_

_Cara!Você está precisando urgentemente de uma namorada!_

"_Eu sei... Mas a garota que eu gosto não gosta de mim..."_

_Falou e disse... A garota que você __gosta__. Mas você tem que achar uma garota que você ame, sabe como é?_

"_Eu acho que te amo."_

_E eu tenho certeza que não._

"_Você foi a garota que eu mais gostei na vida!"_

_Isso não significa que me ama..._

"_E como eu vou saber quando for amor?"_

_Você simplesmente vai saber... E quando acontecer você vai entender porque eu estou com o Edward, meu "inimigo" e não com você..._

Jacob não disse mais nada a mim, mas enquanto isso seus pensamentos corriam tão rápido que eu mal consegui acompanhar.

_Que tal sairmos mais tarde?_

"_Pra que?"_

_Pra você conhecer algumas pessoas... Quem sabe..._

"_Isso não vai acontecer... Eu sei que não. Eu nunca vou ter uma impressão com ninguém!"_

_Como você sabe?... Não custa nada tentar..._

"_Tá legal. Mas eu só aceito se formos só nós dois..."_

_Beleza. Por mim fechou._

"_E seu namorado, não vai achar ruim não?"_

_Provavelmente não vai ficar muito feliz... Mas é para um bem maior... Passo na sua casa às 18h._

"_Mas dessa vez vai passar mesmo, né?"_

_Sim!Dessa vez eu juro que não te dou um bolo._

Quase consegui ouvir uma risada na sua voz. Jacob era, no fundo, uma pessoa legal... Só estava meio... Sei lá, carente...

Voltei até onde os Lobos estavam, e fui com eles até a fronteira.

Chegando lá os Cullen já estavam nos esperando, todos com os olhos cor de topázio.

Edward, lindo, estava à frente dos Cullen juntamente com Carlisle.

— Nós não vamos nos vingar. — Disse Carlisle. — Passou da hora de juntarmos nossas forças, e não lutarmos uns contra os outros. Temos dois casais de vampiros com lobos, e isso é a prova cabal de que sim, nós podemos conviver uns com os outros, basta termos respeito mútuo.

"_Eu fiz uma promessa e vou cumpri-la." – _Disse Sam. – _"A partir de hoje lobos e vampiros serão vizinhos de bem. Cansamos de brigas. E mais do que nunca, os vampiros estão ligados com os lobos. Bella e Edward, Seth e Bree, e quem sabe amanhã não teremos ainda mais fusões como essas? Eu achei que isso não era possível, que duas famílias rivais não poderiam ter seus filhos ligados, mas percebi que estava enganado. As impressões que aconteceram entre eles são fortes demais pra eu interferir. Isso não quer dizer que viramos amigos, porque não consigo confiar cegamente em vocês, mas não vou me opor se vocês, as vezes, quiserem passar a fronteira. Vou lhes dar um voto de confiança, porque pelo que vi hoje, vocês não são como os outros frios."_

Edward narrou tudo o que Sam disse aos Cullen.

— Desde o dia em que viemos pela primeira vez em Forks fizemos o acordo com vocês que não iríamos interferir em nada na vida de vocês, nem na dos humanos, e cumprimos o acordo. — Disse Carlisle. — E continuaremos cumprindo.

— Só tem uma coisa. — Disse Emmett vindo mais a frente encarando Sam.

_Por favor não fale idiotice!Por favor não fale idiotice!..._

— Duvido que vocês são melhores que nós no baseball! — Continuou Emmett sorrindo.

"_Isso é o que veremos!" – _Disse Sam.

E a partir daí eles começaram a programar o dia da partida.

Aproveitei a deixa pra ir me destransformar pra ir pra casa almoçar, porque já estava morrendo de fome.

Quando ia sair de lá acabei esbarrando em Leah, que parecia uma estátua parada atrás de Sam.

_Opa._

Olhei pra ela e ela nem se mexeu.

"_O que é?"_ – Perguntou ela. – _"O que você quer?Que eu peça desculpas pelo que fiz? Porque eu não vou pedir não."_

_Não, obrigada. Mas se você tratasse as pessoas melhor já seria bem legal._

"_E o que eu ganho em troca?"_

_No mínimo você __não ganha__ um soco na cara._

Dei um rosnado e fui até onde Edward estava.

_Edward, vou sair com Jake, okay? Torça pra que hoje ele conheça __A__ pessoa._

— Tudo bem amor. Também espero que isso aconteça.

Edward acariciou minha orelha e eu dei um ronronado.

Avisei Sam que eu estava saindo e fui até onde tinha deixado roupas, me destranformei e fui até minha casa.

Chegando lá almocei com Charlie. Fiquei a tarde no computador, e quando foi 17h me arrumei e saí de casa pra ir me encontrar com Jacob.

— Cadê todo mundo? — Perguntei a Jacob quando cheguei a sua casa e só tinha ele e Billy.

— Foram na casa do Sam. Emily voltou da casa da tia.

— Que tia?

— Eu sei lá, não entendi muito bem. Só sei que ela estava na casa da tia cuidando de alguém que estava doente, e como a pessoa melhorou ela voltou. E como os lobos ficam aonde Sam fica, e ele não está mais ficando aqui em casa porque Emily voltou, eles estão todos na casa do Sam.

— Ah... Entendi. Mas e aí, preparado pra conhecer hoje o amor da sua vida?...

— Aham... Claro. — Ironizou ele.

— Anime-se!

— Vamos com meu carro?

— Claro! Com o meu que não vai ser... — Brinquei. — Quer dizer, passear em Port Angeles com esse Ford Ka é tenso demais!

— Vamos até Port Angeles? Mas já é tarde!

— E daí? Uma pessoa normal chegaria em uma hora, você dirigindo a gente chega em quarenta minutos!

— Mas vamos voltar muito tarde!

— Larga de arranjar desculpas! Entra logo no carro!

Jacob bufou qualquer coisa que eu não entendi e entrou no carro.

Entrei em seguida e me sentei no banco do passageiro.

Jacob dirigiu, numa velocidade absurda, até Port Angeles e chegamos mais rápido do que eu havia previsto.

— Pra onde vamos exatamente? — Indagou Jacob.

— Por todo lado. Vamos dar umas voltas por aqui, talvez entrar em algum lugar.

Jacob assentiu mal humorado e começou a dar voltas por todo lado. Ficamos cerca de duas horas por lá, dando voltas nos quarteirões, entrando em shoppings...

— E aí? Gostou de alguém? Aquela ali é bem bonita. — Dizia eu pra toda menina que passava perto de nós.

— Bella... Nem vai rolar nada... Eu sei que não!

— Fica quieto Jake!E olha pra meninas!

Jacob já estava impaciente, e eu estava começando a ficar também. Várias garotas passaram olhando pra ele, e nada...

— Acho que não vai ser hoje. — Falei frustrada.

— Eu não disse?...

Resolvemos então ir embora. E quando estávamos voltando que eu me arrependi de ter sugerido o passeio.

— Bella...

— Fala...

— Por que você quis sair comigo? Foi por remorso de me ter dado um bolo da outra vez?

— Não... Não foi por isso... Eu só...

— Estava vontade de sair comigo?

— É... Mas só pra que você...

— Pra que eu passasse mais tempo com você?...

— Também. Mas principalmente pra você conhecer alguém lá. Ter uma impressão, sabe? Eu te disse que foi por isso que te chamei pra sair... Mas por que a pergunta?

— Sei lá... Achei que você estava querendo dizer algo com isso...

— Tipo o que?

— Tipo um... Eu gosto de você.

— Mas eu gosto de você Jake... Não daquele jeito especial, mas gosto.

— O que você sentiu quando teve a impressão?

— Ah... Foram tantos sentimentos ao mesmo tempo... É difícil descrever... Mas por que está perguntando? Por acaso acha que não tive impressão nenhuma?

— Sei lá... Pra mim é impossível ter uma impressão com quem você odeia. Quer dizer, se você odeia a pessoa é sinal que vocês, no mínimo, não se dão bem... Então como a pessoa certa pra você é quem você não se dá?

— Ah Jake... Não é bem assim... Eu odiava o Edward, mas no segundo que tive a impressão com ele só consegui sentir amor por ele...

— Isso não tá certo... Por que a gente, que sempre se deu bem, não fomos feitos um pro outro? Quero dizer, poxa!A gente sempre foi melhores amigos e tudo e você tem a impressão com ele, que você odiava e que era seu inimigo natural!

— Reclama então com a mãe natureza querido... Eu não tive culpa.

— Mas você escolheu aceitar a impressão e ficar com ele...

— E eu tinha outra escolha?...

— Tinha sim!Ficar comigo que sempre te quis!

Nessas alturas já estávamos chegando na casa de Jacob.

— Jake... Você é um cara legal e tudo, tenho certeza que vai encontrar uma pessoa legal.

— Eu já encontrei! — Esbravejou ele. — Só você que não percebeu ainda...!

— Jake... A gente já conversou sobre isso... Você tinha aceitado que...

— Eu consigo aceitar quando estou longe de você...

Chegamos a casa de Jacob, e ele então desligou o carro.

— Jake...

— Não precisa falar mais nada... Okay?... Não quero que sinta pena de mim. — Disse ele saindo do carro.

— Eu não sinto pena de você... Só acho que você confunde as coisas...

— Eu não confundo nada Bella!Eu amo você!

— Nossa... Como o amor é lindo. — Disse uma voz do além. — Mas traição não é legal... Quando o frio ficar sabendo disso vai ser uma briga feia...

Não reconheci de primeira que era Leah, mas só podia ser... Era uma voz feminina, desconhecida, falando besteira... Quem mais seria?...

— Afe Leah... Você não sabe tratar bem as pessoas não? — Indaguei.

Leah então surgiu do nada.

— Eu só trato bem as pessoas que gosto, e eu definitivamente não gosto de...

— Por que você não cala essa maldita... — Começou Jacob.

Leah e Jacob pararam de falar na metade quando seus olhos se cruzaram.

— Você devia ser mais delicada com suas palavras. — Disse Jacob andando até ela.

— Eu sei... É que eu tento compensar minha falta de carisma com a agressividade... Tipo, melhor alguém me notar por ser chata do que nem me notar.

— Você devia mudar de tática... Tenho certeza que você é uma pessoa incrível!

— Por que você acha isso?

— Está estampado nos seus olhos! Sem contar que você é linda, e ficaria maravilhosa se controlasse seu gênio.

— É difícil pra mim, sabe?... Me controlar. Ultimamente eu ando tão estressada!

— Eu sei como é, no inicio é bem assim. Se você quiser eu posso te ajudar a lidar com isso...

— Eu adoraria!

Jacob abaixou a cabeça, franziu o cenho e fez uma cara de "o que está acontecendo comigo?". Depois me encarou.

_Sério que está acontecendo isso?Jacob e Leah se dando tão bem assim?_

_Isso não pode ter acontecido... A não ser que... Eles tenham tido uma impressão!_

Comecei então a rir sem parar.

— O que é? — Perguntou Jacob.

— Vocês tiveram uma impressão! — Disse morrendo de rir.

Jacob olhou pra Leah e sorriu, e Leah retribuiu o sorriso. Ele então se aproximou mais ainda dela, de modo que os dois estavam a centímetros de distância um do outro.

— Jacob é você?Caramba vocês demoraram!A gente tá... — Sam parou de dizer o que estava falando no meio quando viu os dois, Leah e Jacob, sorrindo um pro outro.

Então Sam começou a rir também.

— Cara que barato!Aconteceu a coisa mais bizarra do mundo!

— O que foi? — Perguntou Seth surgindo de dentro da casa de Jacob com os outros lobos.

Quando eles viram os dois pombinhos começaram a rir também.

E de repente todos os meus problemas sumiram... Estava tudo definitivamente resolvido.

ﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.ﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.ﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.ﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.ﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.ﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.ﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.ﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.

**Heey!**

**Esse capitulo acabou uma bosta né? Eu sei... Sorry...**

**Hasushushusa**

**Mas totalmente terá um capítulo bônus! =D**

**Então não se preocupem, vou fazer um final mais decente pra essa fic... =D**

**Queria agradecer todas as reviews lindas que recebi, e dizer que eu sou uma preguiçosa que não tenho coragem (coragem no sentido de vencer a preguiça) de respondê-las... ^^"**

**Eu sou uma feia, eu sei...**

**Mas eu li todas e amei cada uma delas!**

**Ahhh! Eu escrevi uma ONESHOT!**

**Se chama "AIRPLANE".  
Vou deixar o link aqui:**

**.**

**h ttp:/www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/6305224/1/AIRPLANE**

**.**

**Existe a possibilidade de eu transformar essa fic AIRPLANE em uma short fic, então leiam lá e me digam o que vocês acham, se devo ou não fazer uma continuação =D**

**Bom, é isso aí...**

**Bjaaum pra todas!**

**Amo vocês coisas lindas da minha vidinha! =D**


	24. Capitulo vinte e três

_**Desculpem o atraso monstro...**_

_**E desculpem também se tiverem erros, não deu tempo de revisar... ^^"**_

_**Desculpem também pelo capitulo meio sem graça... Tentei fazer o melhor, mas não estava muito inspirada... .**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**23- CAPÍTULO VINTE E TRÊS**_

_**Ponto de vista da Bella**_

_— __Hoje! — Gritou Alice saltitando ao meu lado._

_— __Hoje o que doida? — Indaguei._

_— __Hoje é o dia de desafiarmos aqueles lobos bobinhos que acham que são melhores que a gente!_

_— __Hei, peraí Alice... Eu também sou um lobo! — Bufei fingindo estar ultrajada._

_— __É verdade! — Disse ela tapando a boca e rindo. — De qualquer forma... Hoje vai ter uma tempestade por perto, então vai ser perfeito pra jogarmos baseball!_

_Estávamos na sexta-feira, no meio do intervalo da escola._

_Alice e eu estávamos conversando sobre o que faríamos no final de semana, até que ela teve essa visão que teríamos tempestade, e teve a idéia de colocar em prática nosso joguinho._

_Fazia uns dias que tínhamos planejado isso, desde quando os lobos se entenderam com os vampiros. _

_Essa ultima semana tinha sido tão tranquila que às vezes eu até esquecia que era um lobo, e que pior, meu namorado era um vampiro._

_Quer dizer... Edward ainda não tinha me pedido oficialmente em namoro, mas nem precisava, afinal eu tive uma impressão com ele, e ele me amava do jeito "vampiresco", sabe como é? Aquela coisa de achar uma parceira e ficar pra ela, literalmente, pra sempre._

_Bom... Eu estava conversando com Alice, enquanto Edward e Jasper estavam conversando com Bree. Digamos assim que ela essa semana teve uma quase recaída. Eu não a culpo, sabe? A coitadinha é novata e não sabe ainda se controlar muito bem, tanto que se Edward não tivesse lido seu pensamento e Jasper tivesse controlado suas emoções ela teria atacado uma garota hoje na hora da entrada._

_Agora os dois estavam conversando com ela sobre como se controlar._

_Jacob tinha voltado pra escola da reserva por causa de Leah, que também estava estudando lá, ela no ultimo ano e ele no primeiro, mas tudo bem, o amor não tem idade... _

_Papa anjo..._

_Dei risada do meu pensamento idiota._

_— __Nossa... Onde você está? — Perguntou Alice._

_— __Opa... Desculpa, brisei aqui._

_— __Mas então, você conversa com os lobos sobre o jogo?_

_— __Claro!Eles estão loucos pra jogarem com vocês..._

_— __E você, não vai participar não?_

_— __Não sei... Sou muito desastrada, até sendo lobo às vezes eu levo uns tombos..._

_— __Tá pra nascer alguém como você Bella!_

_— __Espero que isso tenha sido um elogio..._

_— __É... Quase foi... Mas então... Eu estava pensando em fazer uma confraternização depois do jogo, o que acha?A gente podia fazer uma festinha e convidar os lobos!_

_— __Alice... Não inventa..._

_— __Ah!Mas vai ser tãão legal, não vai?_

_— __Alice... Os lobos comem, sabia? E dormem... A gente não é como vocês..._

_— __É verdade... Mas ah!Eu compro uns hamburgers, e a gente pode alugar uns filmes, e..._

_— __Não sei se eles vão querer Alice... Melhor só o jogo..._

_— __Ouvi alguém falando de jogo? — Perguntou Edward vindo até nós com Jasper e Bree._

_Contei a ele sobre o jogo e sobre o que Alice queria fazer._

_Bree, na mesma hora, ficou super animada com a idéia, e infelizmente Edward e Jasper também gostaram. Não que eu tenha odiado nem nada, só achei que os lobos não iam gostar tanto da parte da festinha..._

_— __Ah!Eu vou conversar com o Seth!Vou pedir pra ele chamar o pessoal... — Disse Bree._

_Percebi como ela tinha ficado animada, e acabei cedendo meio que por causa dela, afinal ela tinha quase atacado uma garota e devia estar super mal, e de repente, com a idéia da Alice, ela estava tão animada que eu não queria a deixar desanimada de novo._

_— __Eu falo com Sam... Vou insistir com ele... Mas vai ter que ter muita comida!_

_— __Comida?Que tipo de comida? — Indagou Emmett._

_Emmett e Rosalie estavam sentados distantes de nós porque estavam tendo meio que uma DR*, mas pelo visto já tinham se entendido pelo sorriso de Rosalie._

_Quando Alice contou sobre o jogo Emmett ficou super animado e começou a falar das estratégias que ia usar contra os lobos._

_Ficamos o resto do intervalo conversando sobre os preparativos do jogo, e dando risada feitos uns bobos._

_Quando foi mais tarde e as aulas acabaram e Edward me levou até em casa._

_— __Você não está muito afim de festa né? — Perguntou ele assim que estacionou em frente de casa._

_— __Eu não sou muito fã de festas... Sei lá... Sou caipira, desculpa._

_— __Se você quiser a gente pode dar uma escapadinha..._

_Um sorriso escapou dos meus lábios._

_— __Não seria uma má idéia... — Dei risada._

_— __Você vai conversar com os lobos agora a tarde? Se você quiser eu posso ir junto._

_— __Seria bem legal!Passa aqui daqui uma hora que a gente vai._

_— __Então tá._

_Dei um selinho nele e entrei em casa._

_Estava terminando o almoço quando ouvi a porta abrindo._

_Franzi a testa e me inclinei pra ver quem era._

_— __Jake?_

_— __Surpresa por me ver aqui? — Disse ele sorrindo._

_— __É... Um pouco... Quer dizer, depois que você e a Leah..._

_— __Eu tive uma impressão com ela, mas não é por isso que te odeio agora._

_— __Eu sei... É que..._

_— __Dá um abraço aqui vai! — Disse ele abrindo os braços._

_Levantei uma sobrancelha._

_— __Calma Bells, eu não vou te agarrar nem nada, prometo!_

_Dei risada e acabei cedendo._

_Jacob quase quebrou minhas costelas com o abraço e depois bagunçou meu cabelo._

_— __É tão bom poder te dar um abraço e não sentir nada por você. — Disse ele rindo._

_— __Realmente eu acho isso ótimo... _

_— __Queria te pedir desculpas por ter sido tão inconveniente nesses últimos tempos..._

_— __Tudo bem Jake... Agora é bola pra frente... Mas uma coisa... Leah não achou ruim de você vir aqui?_

_— __Não. Ela sabe que eu a amo e que eu só tenho olhos pra ela. Quem tem certeza que é amado não sente ciúmes... Isso é meio brega, mas é verdade..._

_— __Sem contar que ela sabe que eu tenho o Edward e tudo mais..._

_— __Pois é... Por isso ela não se importou._

_— __Legal... Eu gosto de você como primo Jake... É bom ter o bom e velho Jacob de volta... Em falar nisso, quer almoçar?_

_— __Demorou!_

_Me servi e Jacob se serviu logo em seguida._

_— __Aproveitando a oportunidade vou ter perguntar uma coisa... Topa jogar baseball contra os frios hoje?_

_— __Claro!Estamos devendo uma partida contra eles..._

_— __Será que Sam toparia ir a uma festinha na casa dos Cullen? — Indaguei._

_— __Festinha pra que?_

_— __Coisa da Alice... Ela adora dar festinhas... É só uma confraternização depois do jogo._

_— __Sobre essa parte eu já não sei... Mas se tiver muffins... Por que não?_

_— __Muffins?_

_— __O Sam adora aquilo... Ele como uns trinta, sem brincadeira!_

_— __Bom saber..._

_— __Ah mas sei lá, conversa com ele.. Quem sabe... Ultimamente estamos tão juntos dos frios..._

_— __E eu amo isso!_

_— __Mentira? — Ironizou Jacob._

_Dei um soco no seu braço e mostrei a língua._

_— __Tonto!_

_Ficamos conversando, depois lavei a louça e fiquei esperando Edward._

_— __Você está de carro? — Perguntei._

_— __Não. Não gosto muito de andar de carro... A parte mais legal da vida é correr como lobo!_

_— __Seu sem infância!_

_Ainda estava falando quando Edward buzinou._

_— __Estou indo pra La Push, quer uma carona? — Perguntei._

_— __Não precisa não... — Percebi que Jacob tinha ficado sem jeito por causa de Edward._

_Abri a porta da sala pra sair e Jacob veio logo atrás._

_Edward tinha saído do carro e estava vindo até a porta, mas estacou no meio do caminho._

_Meu estomago embrulhou, na verdade sem motivo, afinal não estamos fazendo absolutamente nada, mas sabe como é, né?_

_— __E aí Jacob, tudo bom? — Perguntou Edward vindo até ele e lhe apertando a mão._

_— __Opa!Tudo ótimo, e você cara?_

_— __Também! — Respondeu ele vindo até mim e me dando um beijo estalado no canto da boca. — Tudo bem linda?_

_— __Aham. — Respondi._

_— __Tá indo pra La Push?Quer uma carona? — Perguntou Edward._

_— __Bom... Já que você está oferecendo eu quero sim... — Disse Jacob rindo._

_— __Ah... Pensando bem não quero mais que você entre no meu carro. — Edward falou com uma expressão séria._

_O sorriso de Jacob caiu e seus olhos se arregalaram._

_— __Estou brincando cara! — Disse Edward rindo. — Sobe aí._

_Jacob deu uma risada, mas estava totalmente sem graça._

_Entrei no carro, só que Edward e Jacob ficaram do lado de fora._

_Edward colocou a mão no ombro de Jacob e começou a conversar com ele. Parecia, olhando de fora, que eles estavam enfim se entendendo de verdade._

_Depois de alguns minutos eles entraram no carro conversando e dando risada._

_Fomos então até La Push, mais precisamente na casa de Sam._

_Quando chegamos lá Seth e Bree já estavam conversando com ele._

_— __Vocês não vão me dizer que vieram aqui pra me atazanar pra ter festinha não né? — Indagou Sam assim que nos viu._

_— __Ah Sam!... Vai ser legal! — Disse Bree com um olhar de gato de botas do Shrek._

_— __Vai ser sim! — Falei. — E vão ter muffins! — Joguei minha ultima e única cartada que tinha na manga._

_— __De chocolate, claro. — Completou Edward. — Provavelmente, quer dizer, com certeza, ele tinha lido o pensamento de Sam pra dizer isso._

_Sam olhou pra cima, com um ar pensativo._

_— __Vamos Sam!Vai ser legal!Imagina só, além de ganhar do frios ainda comer as custas deles enquanto tiramos uma com a cara deles! — Falou Jacob rindo._

_— __Tá legal, tudo bem, vocês venceram! — Sam acabou cedendo. — Fale pros seus amigos que eles vão perder feio! — Disse ele a Edward, depois olhou pra Jacob e deu uma risada engraçada._

_— __Isso é o que vamos ver. — Disse Edward também rindo._

_Combinamos o horário que seria o jogo e a festinha, depois ainda fiquei com Edward um pouco na casa de Sam, e então voltamos pra minha casa. Quando chegamos lá meu pai já tinha chegado._

_— __Boa tarde Chefe Swan! — Disse Edward o cumprimentando. — Tenho um pedido pra lhe fazer._

_Charlie ficou brando como um papel._

_— __Calma! — Disse Edward rindo. — Ainda não vou pedir Bella em casamento._

_— __Ufa!Mas como você sabe que era isso que eu pensei?..._

_— __Pela sua cara. — Respondeu Edward. Me segurei pra não rir._

_— __O que você vai me pedir então?_

_— __Pra Bella dormir na minha casa hoje. É que vamos fazer uma competição de baseball, vampiros contra lobos, e depois uma confraternização, aí a Alice vai fazer uma festa do pijama pras meninas._

_Vai?_

_Charlie olhou desconfiado pra mim, depois pra Edward._

_— __Seus pais vão estar em casa? _

_— __Claro!Caslisle vai até jogar com a gente._

_— __Bom... Tudo bem então... Só não fiquem saindo, okay?_

_— __Tudo bem._

_Ah!E a fugidinha? _

_Era tão entranho meu pai saber de tudo sobre os frios e os lobos... Aliás eu achava isso muito bom, esconder esse tipo de coisa seria muito difícil._

_Edward foi pra sua casa enquanto eu fui me arrumar pro jogo e pra festinha._

_Quando deu cinco horas Edward veio me buscar. Fomos até uma clareira que eles conheciam, e chegando lá tudo estava preparado. Os Cullen estavam todos com uniformes de baseball e se aquecendo._

_Como se eles precisassem disso..._

_Os lobos chegaram logo depois que chegamos, todos, milagrosamente, com calças, blusa e tênis._

_Todos os lobos tinham vindo, Sam, Jacob, Seth, Quill, Embry, Colin, Brad, Jared e Leah. Ah sim, e eu também..._

_Nós todos íamos lutar contra os Cullen e seus agregados, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Mike, Lauren e Bree._

_Tinham também alguns humanos junto, como Emily, namorada de Sam, que seria a juíza, e algumas outras mulheres que eram namoradas dos lobos._

_O jogo começou. Apesar de tudo o jogo estava bem equilibrado._

_Os frios não eram tão mais rápidos que os lobos em pequena distancia, com exceção de Edward, e as vantagens que eles teriam com Alice do lado deles era desperdiçadas, porque ela não conseguia ter visões de como os lobos iam jogar._

_O nosso único problema era Edward. Mas quanto a isso eu tinha uma estratégia: Só decidia o que ia fazer em cima da hora, e na maioria das vezes isso dava certo._

_Mas no final do jogo os frios acabaram ganhando..._

_Achei que isso seria motivo pra festinha nem rolar, mas os lobos levaram numa boa a perda. Tá, eles nem levaram tão de boa, disseram que iam querer uma revanche._

_Depois do jogo os lobos foram pra casa de Jacob e Sam pra se arrumar pra festinha, e eu fui com os Cullen pra casa deles também se arrumar._

_— __Eu achei uma roupa perfeita pra você Bella! — Disse Alice assim que cheguei na casa deles._

_— __Alice...!_

_— __Ah!Por favorzinho! Vem ver pelo menos o que eu comprei pra você!_

_Revirei os olhos e a segui até seu quarto._

_Quando cheguei lá vi em cima da cama um vestido rosa pink super curto._

_Arregalei os olhos._

_— __Alice!_

_— __Calma Bellinhaa!Esse é o meu... O seu está ali. — Disse ela apontando pro armário._

_Fui até o armário meio receosa de abri-lo. Abri a porta devagar morrendo de medo do que Alice tinha escolhido pra mim._

_Fiquei super aliviada ao ver um vestido preto que devia ficar colado no corpo, sem decote e sem estampa._

_— __Uau! — Falei por fim._

_— __Bella, bobinha... — Disse Alice vindo até mim e me abraçando pelo ombro. — Você esquece que eu tenho um irmão que lê pensamentos né? Eu não ia escolher uma coisa que você não ia gostar...!_

_Dei risada._

_— __Tá legal Alice, mas eu não tenho nada pra calçar..._

_— __Relaxa... Eu pensei nisso também... Olha aqui..._

_Olhei onde ela estava indicando e tinha um sapato preto com um salto super alto com o salto e a sola rosa._

_Cara... Com esses sapatos eu vou levar um capote bonito!_

_— __Vai tomar banho que eu ainda tenho que te arrumar._

_— __Como assim Alice?_

_— __Você acha mesmo que eu vou te deixar sair tão simples assim? Tem uns acessórios ainda!_

_Revirei os olhos._

_Depois de tomar banho e colocar o vestido, Alice colocou uma fita rosa em baixo do meu busto, depois uma flor em cima da fita, depois um brinco de argola também rosa, uma pulseira e uma gargantilha._

_Ah sim, também teve a parte da chapinha e a maquiagem, sobrancelha e toda essa chatice._

_Resultado: A festa já estava rolando na sala e eu ainda estava enfurnada no quarto de Alice._

_— __Prontinho! — Disse Alice depois de duas horas._

_— __Aleluia! Posso descer agora?_

_— __Pode sim!Estarei lá em baixo em vinte minutos!_

_Duvidei que Alice demoraria tão pouco pra se arrumar, mas nem comentei nada com ela._

_Desci as escadas devagar tomando cuidado aonde pisava._

_Todo mundo estava se divertindo._

_Rosalie, Bree, Leah e Lauren estavam conversando animadamente sobre os vestidos que estavam usando. Todas estavam absurdamente lindas e sorridentes._

_Fiquei impressionada com Lauren, ela parecia uma pessoa normal. Quer dizer, não uma humana, mas uma pessoa não-idiota, e cara, antes ela era muito idiota._

_Acho que no final das contas o que aconteceu com Jessica foi bom pra ela._

_Do outro lado os garotos estavam conversando, todos também super arrumados._

_Assim que eles me viram começaram a me encher o saco._

_— __Nossa Bella!Você ficou linda de vestido! — Disse Rosalie._

_— __Você queria o que Rose? — Disse Emmett. — A garota é quente... — Falou ele levantando uma sobrancelha._

_Tapei o rosto de vergonha._

_— __Hei!Parem com isso! — Disse Edward vindo até mim e me abraçando. — Você está linda!_

_— __Valeu. — Escondi meu rosto em seu ombro._

_— __Quer comer alguma coisa?_

_— __Seria bem legal... A ultima coisa que comi foi o almoço!A Alice me aprisionou a tarde inteira!_

_Fomos então até onde estavam os garotos. Os lobos estavam atacando uns cachorros-quentes, então peguei um também._

_— __Bella!Você está linda! — Disse Esme vindo com mais um pote cheio de cachorro-quente._

_— __Ah... Obrigada..._

_— __Espero que goste do lanche, não sei se fiz direito._

_— __Tenho certeza que está ótimo!_

_Depois de uns minutos Alice desceu, e então as garotas ficaram junto dos garotos conversando._

_Tinha muita comida, e muitos muffins como havíamos prometido._

_A festa tinha sido super legal, conversamos pra caramba, dançamos, depois assistimos filmes._

_Já estava no segundo filme quando percebi que todos os lobos tinham dormido no sofá._

_Hei Edward... Vamos sair daqui? – Questionei em pensamento._

_Edward me encarou._

_— __Agora? — Disse ele só movendo os lábios sem emitir nenhum som._

_Por que não?_

_Levantei devagar com cuidado pra que os vampiros não percebessem que eu estava saindo, e pra não acordar também nenhum lobo._

_Fui até a cozinha e coloquei refrigerante em um copo._

_Assim que terminei de tomar Edward apareceu, me abraçou por trás e me deu um beijo no pescoço._

_— __Pra onde quer ir madame?_

_— __Qualquer lugar, contanto que você venha junto...!_

_— __Bom... Seu pai falou pra não sairmos..._

_— __Ah... Mas..._

_— __Ir até meu quarto não é sair, é?_

_Dei risada._

_— __Não é não... — Falei levantando uma sobrancelha._

_Fomos correndo escondidos até seu quarto._

_— __Eu queria te dar uma coisa. — Disse Edward sentando na cama e mexendo no seu criado mudo._

_Me sentei ao seu lado esperando o que ele ia pegar._

_— __É uma coisa boba... — Disse ele. — Eu só achei que, sei lá... Pra mim é muito mais que um namoro isso que estamos tendo... É algo pra sempre, sabe? Mas também achei que seria legal, sei lá..._

_— __Para de falar sei lá e fala logo! — Brinquei._

_Percebi que ele estava meio nervoso, e isso me deixou ainda mais nervosa._

_Edward então me entregou uma caixinha em forma de ursinho segurando um coração._

_Abri a caixinha e dentro tinham duas alianças de prata, a minha tinha um cristal e a dele era lisa._

_— __Nossa!É lindo! — Falei boquiaberta._

_— __Já sei a resposta, mas... Bella, você quer namorar comigo?_

_— __Sabe Edward... — Comecei a falar bem séria. — Eu sabia que iria dizer isso, mas infelizmente eu não posso... — Edward estava me encarando com uma expressão amedrontada. —... Deixar de ficar nervosa ao responder que... Claro que sim!_

_Um sorriso torto surgiu nos lábios de Edward. Ele então pegou a aliança menor e colocou no meu dedo._

_— __Como você sabia o tamanho? — Questionei._

_— __Alice..._

_— __Ah sim!Claro...!_

_Fiquei babando na aliança... Era tão linda!_

_— __Te amo meu sorvete de nata! — Falei me jogando em cima dele e lhe dando um abraço._

_— __Eu amo mais meu chocolate branco derretido... Bella..._

_— __Oi..._

_— __Eu só... Queria tentar uma coisa..._

_Ele então começou a me dar beijos urgentes..._

_Bom... No final nossa experiência foi muito bem sucedida._

_ﾟ･｡__.__｡･ﾟﾟ･｡__.__｡･ﾟﾟ･｡__.__ﾟ･｡__.__｡･ﾟﾟ･｡__.__｡･ﾟﾟ･｡__.__ﾟ･｡__.__｡･ﾟﾟ･｡__.__｡･ﾟﾟ･｡__.__ﾟ･｡__.__｡･ﾟﾟ･｡__.__｡･ﾟﾟ･｡__.__ﾟ･｡__.__｡･ﾟﾟ･｡__.__｡･ﾟﾟ･｡__.__ﾟ･｡__.__｡･ﾟﾟ･｡__.__｡･ﾟﾟ･｡･ﾟﾟ･｡__.__ﾟ･｡__.__｡･ﾟﾟ･｡__.__｡･ﾟﾟ･｡__.__ﾟ･｡__.__｡･ﾟﾟ･｡__.__｡･ﾟﾟ･｡__._

_**Hey meninas!**_

_**Antes de mais nada queria pedir mil desculpas pelo sumiço!**_

_**.**_

_**So sorry! =/**_

_**Cara!Faz mais de um mês que eu não posto!**_

_**õO'**_

_**Desculpem mesmo meninas, esse ultimo mês foi tanta correria..**_

_**Correria no curso, muito trabalho pra fazer, TCC... Depois pra terminar com chave de ouro tive uma crise de brigas com meu namorado, e aí todo a inspiração que eu estava foi por água a baixo...**_

_**Aí quando a gente se entendeu eu voltei a vê-lo todos os dias e fiquei sem tempo pra escrever...**_

_**Resultado...**_

_**Só agora consegui postar!**_

_**E, infelizmente, não tenho uma notícia boa pra dar...**_

_**Provavelmente, e é quase certo, só vou voltar a escrever fics no final do ano...**_

_**Triste né?Eu sei...**_

_**É que eu tenho tanta coisa pra fazer...**_

_**Tô cuidando da filha da minha amiga, tenho um livro que estou a trinta anos lendo e nunca tenho tempo pra pegá-lo e ler, fora o curso, o namoro... Ah...**_

_**Eu sei que nem é tanta coisa assim, mas é que tô muito doida por enquanto...**_

_**Estou com uma fic em andamento, escrevendo por enquanto em OFF... Quando ela estiver com mais capítulos eu volto a postar...**_

_**Ah sim, antes ainda vou continuar a AIRPLANES... Vou escrever mais uns dois capítulos pra aquela fic, assim ela não vai ser mais um oneshot e sim uma shor fic... =D**_

_**Bom... é isso aí...**_

_**Bjaaum pra todas!**_

_**Amo vocês!**_

_**Obrigada a todas que mandaram reviews! Não seria nada sem vocês!**_

_**Até um dia aí...**_

_**Me adicionem no Orkut e no MSN, lá no meu perfil tem os links...**_

_**Bjaaaum!**_


End file.
